


Courting The Good Queen

by ChatDuNoir



Series: Roses For The Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/F, New Relationship, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: A sequel to "Roses for The Queen"





	1. Chapter 1

_**T**_ heir "courtship", as Snow White dreamily calls it, is actually very innocent.

The dance they shared at the ball, is the most public they have been so far. They don't make a big deal out of their newfound courtship, and the slow pace suited Regina just fine. She's not in a hurry. Neither is Maleficent. She too seems perfectly contend with this.

And Maleficent's old fashioned way of courting made Regina smile. Despite having been in Storybrooke for quite a while now, Maleficent still sticks to her own beliefs about how things are. And that includes courting.

A good example could be one late afternoon where Regina is sitting in her chambers and looking over some papers. Being the Queen comes with loads of papers to sign. Regina chuckled slightly. It's not that different from her old job as Mayor, actually.

Speaking of that, Storybrooke will need a new Mayor. Or at least someone who can be "officially" in charge of the town. Regina can't. Not anymore. She doesn't spend much time in Storybrooke anymore, to be honest. She's far too busy here at the castle and in the other realms. Many people invites their new Queen to their realm. Regina's calendar has never been this full.

Suddenly, there's a faint knock on the door, and Regina lifted her head from the paperwork. "Come in."

The door was pushed ajar, and Maleficent stepped inside. She's wearing a light purple gown and her golden hair is hanging loose. She grined a little as she dropped in a curtsy. "Your Majesty," she greeted.

Regina shook her head slightly. "Arise, Maleficent. There is no need for curtsy."

"There's _every_ need for curtsy" Maleficent said and snickered. But she never the less quickly rose to her full height.

"Please come forward with your errand," Regina said a bit jokingly as she put her pen down.

Maleficent smirked at Regina's mock regal tone. "It's a beautiful day, Your Majesty."

Regina glanced out of her window. Indeed, it is a beautiful day.

"Would the Queen do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk in the garden?" Maleficent asked and smiled a little.

"Yes," Regina said, smiling herself. "She'd like that very much."

"In that case, you must change," Maleficent observed and looked at the heavy brocade dress Regina was donning today. "I don't think that beautiful dress is suited for walking in the garden."

"You're right," Regina nodded.

"I'll step outside while you change," Maleficent said and her smile was now somewhat crooked.

"Or you could stay," Regina said. It's more a statement than a question, really. It wouldn't exactly be the end of the world if Maleficent stayed while she changed. It's nothing the Dragon haven't seen before.

"Oh no," Maleficent said and snickered slightly. "This is not how I want to see you undressed for the first time, my dear. I'll be waiting right outside." And with that, she mock curtsied again and then left Regina's bedchambers.

"Very well," Regina muttered more to herself than to Maleficent. She might be a teeny tiny bit dissappointed that Maleficent opted for waiting outside, but oh well.

She quickly changed out of the heavy dress and into a lighter, blue one that's more suitable for walking around in the garden. After stacking the papers neatly, she left her bedchamber.

Mal was indeed waiting right outside, and she grinned broadley when Regina joined her. "Enchanting as always, Your Majesty."

"You can stop that," Regina said and shook her head slightly.

Maleficent just grinned at her and offered Regina her arm.

Regina rolled her eyes as she took the offer and rested her hand lightly on Maleficent's arm.

Together they walked down the corridors, and once they eventually reached the large gate, Maleficent observed: "You have been busy today."

"I have," Regina nodded. "Being queen comes with much work. But of course, you already know that."

"That I do."

They reached the garden and Regina appreciated the warmth from the sun. "What is Lily doing today?" she asked.

"She is spending some time with her father," Maleficent answered.

"And how is he doing?" Regina asked. Maleficent hasn't spoken much of Zorro.

"He's delighted at spending some time with his daughter," Maleficent replied with a soft smile.

"And he doesn't wonder why you're not..."

"What he and I had was brief and ended years ago," Maleficent gently interrupted her. "Zorro knows that."

Regina breathed a sigh of pure relief.

"We'll always be connected because of Lily. But that's the only reason," Maleficent continued.

Regina desperately wanted to kiss her. They had been "courting" for a few weeks now, and she had been given a few kisses on the cheek, but never more than that. As frustrating as that was, she at the same time knew why Maleficent took her time with this.

This is all so new. Strangely familiar, but still new. An old romance awakened. New flames flickering.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina asked as Maleficent's steady hand guided her further away from the castle and towards the bushes in the farthest corner of the garden.

"To more private surroundings," Mal said, and as she guided Regina around the bushes, Regina quickly spotted the blanket and basket waiting for them in the grass.

"A picnic?" she asked and smiled widely.

"Exactly like in the old days. Do you remember that?" Maleficent asked gently and gave Regina's hand a soft squeeze.

Regina nodded. She remembered that. A long time ago, when she was a young, broken queen, Maleficent would often whisk her away and surprise her with a picnic somewhere secluded. Somewhere hidden where they wouldn't be found that easily.

Half of those times, Regina had ended up naked and gasping on the blanket, and she swallowed a bit too audible when the memories suddenly entered her mind.

Maleficent cackled a bit too knowingly. "Oh, don't worry, my Queen. I assure you, I have only the most honorable intentions."

"You do? Well, that's certainly a new thing," Regina said before she could stop herself.

Maleficent flashed her a wicked little smile. "I've turned over a new leaf, my dear. I want to do this the right way. Please sit."

Regina willingly sat down on the blanket, and Maleficent thrusted a hand inside the picnic basket and brought out a bottle of champagne. "I bought this in Storybrooke before I came here."

"What's the occassion?" Regina asked.

"The occassion is that you're beautiful," Maleficent said smoothly and then wrestled the bottle open with a slight "pop!". Then she reached inside the basket once more and found two glasses. She poured a glass of champagne and handed it to Regina. Then she poured herself one.

"Cheers," Regina smiled.

"Cheers," Maleficent echoed.

Their glasses clinked together, and Regina took a small sip. Mmmm. This was a very good champagne.

They chatted about everything and nothing, like they had always been able to do, and eventually, Maleficent moved a bit closer to Regina and took her hand.

Regina smiled up at the blonde.

Maleficent returned the smile and her gaze was positively soft as she lifted their entangled hands and brushed a light kiss over Regina's knuckles.

Regina's smile only widened at that.

"I've missed doing that," Maleficent openly admitted. "As I've missed seeing that smile on your face."

"It's nice to be here again. With you." Regina said softly.

Maleficent's smile grew a bit more teasing again. "So, nobody thinks it's a grand scandal, then? That a Dragon is courting the Queen of the United Realms?"

Regina snickered. "Who other than a dragon could be a match for the Queen of the United Realms? I can't think of anyone else."

Maleficent squeezed Regina's hand slightly. "Are you happy in your new role, my darl-" she cut herself off abruptly. "Forgive me. It just slipped out."

Regina laughed. "I don't mind." It's been a _very_ long time since Mal last called her "my darling".

"In that case... Are you happy in your new role, _my darling_?" Maleficent asked and put extra pressure on the last two words.

"I am," Regina nodded. "Very much so."

"I am pleased to hear that," Maleficent said gently.

Now it was Regina's turn to give Maleficent's hand a little squeeze. "This is not like the last time I was queen. This is-"

"A fresh start," Maleficent finished the sentence.

"Indeed."

For a while, they just sat there and sipped their champagne and watched as the sun set and dipped into the nearby lake. When darkness was creeping into the garden, Maleficent rose from the blanket and offered Regina her hand. "We don't want the Queen to get a cold."

Regina rolled her eyes as she took Maleficent's hand and followed her back into the castle.

 

Soon they reached Regina's doorstep, but Regina felt very little urge to head back inside. Instead she turned to Mal, grasped her both her hands and said: "this was lovely."

"Then perhaps you'd like to go out for dinner with me?" Maleficent asked almost shyly.

"Oh yes," Regina smiled. "I'd like that very much."

"Excellent," Maleficent said, and then she leaned closer and brushed a light kiss over Regina's cheek.

Of course, fate wanted it so that Snow and Zelena passed them the exact moment Maleficent's lips landed on Regina's cheek, and as if that wasn't enough, both women stopped and smiled broadley at the scenario.

Regina found it very easy to ignore them. Instead she wished the kiss had been planted on her lips and not on her cheek.

She wasn't that lucky. After giving her hand a little squeeze, Maleficent left with the promise to return very soon.

Regina hoped that very soon meant _very_ soon......

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent spends more time together.

_**R**_ egina was rarely alone at the castle. The place was always swimming with friends and family.

And Regina loved it.

What she _didn't_ love however, was Zelena's incurable curiosity. Her sister had a particular way of knocking on the door, and every time she did, Regina stopped what ever she was doing, quelled a sigh, because she knew exactly what that knock meant. It was gossip time. Sister Time, as Zelena called it. 

And while Regina appreciated "sister time", she did _not_ appreciate that Zelena used it as an opportunity to pry.

" _Knock, knock_."

Regina put her pen down and sighed slightly. _Here_ _we go again_.

"Come in," she said.

A moment later, Zelena poked her head inside and smiled widely. "Hello, sis! Does the Queen have time for tea, os is she too busy?"

"She has time," Regina said as she stood from her chair. At least Zelena didn't insist on curtsying all the time, and in many ways, that was really nice.

She followed her sister out of her private chambers and smiled when she found Emma and Hope sitting in one of the many libraries. Emma was wearing her usual Storybrooke attire, and it looked a little ridiculous, but Regina refrained from saying anything. Mainly because she herself liked to "dress down" behind closed doors.

"Hey," Emma smiled and tightened her grip on the squirming Hope. "Someone wanted to visit the Queen."

"Oh, I see," Regina chuckled and held her arms out towards Hope. "May I?"

"Always," Emma said. "My arms are getting tired, so..." she quickly placed Hope in Regina's arms.

"Hello there," Regina said softly to the baby. "And what can the Queen do for you today? Any requests?"

"Gahhh," Hope said and attempted to pull at the necklace Regina was wearing today.

"Hope," Emma scolded and chuckled. "Please don't strangle the Queen. I don't think she would appreciate that."

Regina chuckled too as she waved her hand and made the necklace disappear in thin air. "There. No temptations."

"And I'm forgetting my manners," Emma suddenly said and snickered as she rose from her seat. "Your _Majesty_ ," and with that she dropped in a deep curtsy.

Regina groaned and rocked baby Hope in her arms. "I really wish people would stop doing that."

"Get used to it, sis," Zelena laughed and took a sip of her tea. "You're the Queen."

"That may be, but it doesn't mean-"

"So," Zelena briskly interrupted. "How is the _courtship_ going?"

Emma snickered shamelessly into her teacup.

Regina grinded her teeth. "Must we really do this every time?"

"Yes. We must." Zelena said plainly and flashed Regina another grin. "So spill it. I want to know everything."

Regina shrugged lightly and looked down at the baby in her arms instead of at Zelena. "There's not much to tell, really."

Zelena's eyebrow rose. "Does that mean you're not seeing her anymore?"

"No, I _am_ seeing her," Regina said and corrected her sisters wrong assumption.

"Oh, good. Have you been out for dinner yet?" Zelena asked.

"No. But we _have_ been on a few lovely walks in the forest."

Zelena looked positively disappointed. " _Walks in the woods_?"

"Yes, and it was very nice," Regina said completely unphased by Zelena's tone.

"Fine. Has she at least kissed you then?"

"Yes."

"Pecks on the cheeks doesn't count," Zelena informed her and rolled her green eyes.

"Then no," Regina said lightly and smiled down at the now rather sleepy looking baby in her arms.

"Why not?" Zelena asked, almost complainingly.

"Because we're taking things slow, Zelena," Regina said patiently and stuck to her usual explanation. But deep down, she was a little disappointed that Maleficent hadn't kissed her yet.

" _Very_ slow." Zelena muttered.

"I actually happen to like it that way!" Regina defended. "We're not rushing into things. It's a nice change. I enjoy not being in a hurry. Especially after the Facilier thing in Hyperion Heights."

Emma spluttered and choked a little on her tea. "Excuse me? _What_ Facilier thing _?!"_

Regina lifted an eyebrow and looked at Zelena. "You haven't told her about that?" 

"No, of course not," Zelena said and smirked slightly. "I don't go around and tell my sisters secrets."

"Right."

" _What_ Facilier thing?" Emma repeated and gaped at Regina. "Facilier as in _Doctor_ Facilier? The Voodoo guy with friends on the other side?"

"Yes. That Facilier," Regina said tightly.

There was no way around it really, she had no other choice but to tell Emma about her "whirlwind romance" with Facilier.

"I'm sorry about what happened to him," Emma said after Regina had finished her little "story".

Regina elegantly balanced Hope in one arm and then took a sip of her tea. "Yes. He didn't deserve that," she said plainly. "He was a good man. In his own way." But not someone she could imagine having a serious relationship with. No, their "romance" had been much to fleeting for that. She didn't say that out loud though.

"And that's enough sad stories," Zelena said firmly. "We were talking about you and Maleficent."

"Where we?"

"Mhmm. And you were about to tell me when you guys are going out for dinner," Zelena smirked.

Regina sighed deeply and clenched a jaw slightly. "I don't know, Zelena, we haven't exactly scheduled-"

_Knock-knock-knock._

"Yes?" Regina said and sat her tea cup down on the little table near the armchair. 

One of the few guards Regina had in the castle stepped inside the library. Originally, Regina hadn't wanted any guards, but it was actually Snow White who had insisted that she had at least three. Just to make sure that "no harm came to the Queen".

Regina had found the concern very sweet, and she had indugled to please her former stepdaugter.

"Yes?" she asked the guard.

The guard bowed once before saying anything.

Regina reminded herself to make some sort official law that would make people stop bowing for the Queen.

"Arise," she said. "And then please come forward with your errand."

The guard immediatly rose to his full height. "Lady Maleficent wishes an audience with the Queen, Your Majesty."

Both Zelena and Emma chuckled at that.

"Does she indeed?" Regina said and felt tempted to roll her eyes. Maleficent could just have knocked. There was no reason to inform the guard. But she probably did it on purpose. To tease Regina. She liked teasing Regina in the past.

"Shall I send her in, Your Majesty?" the guard asked.

"Yes, please do. And then you may take the rest of the day off," Regina said. "And give my best to your family."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the guard said, and his facäde slipped as he smiled at Regina.

Regina returned the smile tenfold.

The guard left, and a few moments later, Maleficent stepped inside the library. Her blue eyes sparkled with both joy and mischief as she gathered her heavy skirts with one hand and then dropped in a deep curtsy. "My Queen."

Emma and Zelena snickered again.

"I told you, you don't have to curtsy," Regina said and shook her head. Maleficent is most definitely putting on a show because Emma and Zelena are present.

"And I told _you_ , that I'm not about to forget my manners," Maleficent nonchalantly shot back and then teasingly added: "My Queen."

Regina shook her head again. "Well, I assume you requested an audience with the Queen for a reason, so what is your dilemma?"

"You are," Maleficent said and flashed Regina a little smile. "I was hoping to coax the Queen into taking a walk with me. It's a beautiful day."

"It certainly is," Regina agreed. She felt _very_ tempted to ask Maleficent just _how_ she was planning on "coaxing the Queen", but seeing that both Emma and Zelena was present, that probably wasn't a good idea.

 "Does that mean the Queen will go with me?" Maleficent asked and now her blue eyes were sparkling again.

"Yes. She will," Regina confirmed and quickly rose from her chair. Then she carefully placed little Hope in Emma's arms once more.

"Do you need to be chaperoned?" Zelena asked and grinned shamelessly at Regina.

Regina felt tempted to wave her hand and send Zelena somewhere else.

"No, I don't believe that will be required," Maleficent drawled. "I assure you, I only have the most honorable intentions."

Regina made a point of ignoring her audience as she walked over to Maleficent.

Maleficent's smile grew softer as she offered Regina her arm like the last time. "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets," Regina nodded and put her hand lightly on Maleficent's arm.

"Have a nice walk!" Emma called after them.

"Thank you, Savior," Maleficent said so very politely.

 

********************************************

 

 

They quickly reached the forest, and Regina looked up when she heard the sound of wings flapping. Not one, but two dragons were flying over the trees.

"Shouldn't you have been up there with them?" she asked Maleficent.

"No, I prefer staying on the ground today," Maleficent smiled. "I thought I would give Lily another chance to bond with her father."

"The shift has been difficult for her," Regina guessed.

"A bit," Maleficent nodded. "It took me a while to find Zorro, and when I finally did, I wasn't too sure he wanted a relationship with his daughter."

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Regina huffed. "Lily is lovely."

"That she is," Maleficent agreed, "but the thing with Zorro and I was never... Particularly serious."

"I see."

Maleficent suddenly laughed a little and shook her head. "After I got pregnant with Lily, I would lie awake for hours and desperately wish that it was _you_ who were responsible for it."

" _Me_?" Regina spluttered. "W-why?"

"It would have made more sense," Maleficent said with a light shrug. "The thing between me and Zorro was fleeting to say the least. It was barely a relationship, really, where as you and I..." she paused and flashed Regina a rather soft smile. "We were together for years. It would have been more.... Fitting, if Lily had been yours. A while, I actually _thought_ she was yours. The timeline sort of... Fitted."

Regina chuckled softly. "Well, I'm very good at magic, but not _that_ good."

Maleficent chuckled too. "Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted that Lily has the opportunity to get to know her father."

"Of course you are."

"But I'm also rather delighted at this second chance," she continued and gave Regina's hand a little squeeze.

"Me, too," Regina smiled.

"I like our walks in the woods, but perhaps we could finally find time for that dinner?"

"I'd like that."

"Then may I be so bold and reveal that I have in fact already booked us a table at Tony's for tomorrow night?"

"Have you now?" Regina chuckled. She was actually very impressed that Maleficent had gone with Tony's and not Granny's Diner. Tony was a bit more private, and if Regina kept her mouth entirely shut about this "date" there was a good chance that she and Mal would be left in peace tomorrow night.

"I hope I haven't offended the Queen with my liberties," Maleficent husked, and the way her voice suddenly has dropped an octave provided Regina with a scandalous amount of flashbacks from when she was vey young and _very much_ smitten with a certain Dragon.

Is she smitten with a certain Dragon right now?

They've switched from walking arm in arm to innocent handholding instead, and Mal's hand was soft and warm against her own.

Yes. There's a fair chance that she might be smitten with a certain Dragon. Again.

"I'd love to go out for dinner with you," Regina said warmly. "In fact, I'll look forward to it."

"Good. That's settled then." Maleficent said.

They came to a natural stop in the middle of this little lumen, and the look Maleficent gave her, was one Regina recognized. One that never failed to make her feel weak in the knees in the past.

She felt weak in the knees now as well.

Was it completely outrageous to hope that Maleficent would kiss her right now?

The timing would suddenly be perfect.

This _place_ was perfect.

But Maleficent simply smiled at her, lifted Regina's hand and then brushed a light kiss over her knuckles.

Regina definitely felt disappointed at that. Maybe she was ready to speed things up just a little. Surely, one kiss wouldn't be catagorized as "rushing into things" would it?

"This is nice," Maleficent said and gave Regina's hand another little squeeze as they continued their walk through the forest.

"Very," Regina agreed and tried to quell her disappointment.

But apparently, she wasn't doing a very good job, because Maleficent laughed and said: "all in good time, Your Majesty."

"I wasn't saying anything," Regina defended.

"No, but I've seen that look on your face a million times," Maleficent gently reminded her.

Regina abandoned all thought of being coy and said: "You know, the sky wouldn't drop if you.. If we.."

"Hush, my darling," Maleficent laughed. "I'm trying to be noble and court you in the most honorable way possibly."

"You could be _less_ honorable," Regina pointed out. "Just a little."

"Ah, but wouldn't that be a great scandal?" Maleficent teased.

"I'm the Queen," Regina said firmly. "I decide what's a scandal and what's not."

Maleficent laughed again. "I would lie if I said that I hadn't thought about kissing you for a while now."

"Then what is holding you back?" Regina asked. "Look around you. We're alone. Undisturbed."

"I'm trying to be respectful towards the Queen," Maleficent pointed out. "I want to court you, like you deserve to be courted."

Regina sighed gravely.

"But then again, I've never been capable of resisting you," Maleficent continued, and with that, she halted their walk and gently spun Regina around. Her hands were resting lightly on Regina's elbows as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Regina's in a very, very modest kiss.

It's nothing more than a peck, really. A tiny thing. But it was still enough to make Regina smile once Maleficent took a step.

"There," Maleficent said gently.

"There," Regina repeated.

"And the sky didn't drop," Maleficent teased lightly and squeezed Regina's hand again.

"It sure didn't," Regina agreed and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining down on them, and whether it was silly or not, Regina took it as a clear sign of all the good things that were to come.

 

 

 

******_To Be Continued??_ **

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Maleficent has their first dinner date.

_**T**_ here was a very fair chance she was overdoing it.

Regina was fully aware of that.

And yet she had done nothing to stop herself.

She had spent most of the day getting ready. And she felt utterly ridiculous for doing so.

She had bathed and conditioned her hair. Scrubbed and then groomed every inch of herself. Rubbed over expensive cream into her skin. Had a full blown argument with herself about whether to chose to curl her hair or not. She and Roni, her cursed personality had disagreed about most things, except for the way "Roni" had styled her hair. But at the very last moment, courage had deserted her, and she had opted for smooth, straight hair. And then brushed it until it was shining.

Yes, Regina knew she was overdoing it. But she was allowed too, right _?_ She was going on a _date_. A date she was genuinely looking forward to. A date with _Maleficent_.

Regina shook her head slightly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was smooth and shiny. Her dark eyes were nicely framed by her lashes. Her lips had been painted red, and her eyes looked brighter due to the makeup she was wearing. Her new red dress hugged her body nicely, and the heels she was wearing made her legs look ridiculously long.

 _Well, this is not half bad_ , Regina thought to herself. The only little "thing" was that this new dress was fairly lowcut. Not indecently so, but never the less.

She quickly grabbed a black blazer and put it on. There. A little better.

An annoying little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that this was silly. _You're going on a date with Maleficent. You can't show her anything she hasn't already seen before_.

Regina swallowed and tugged a hair behind her hear. No, this was a fresh start. A new chapter. A decent courtship.

So thinking about all the times where Maleficent had undressed her was probably not the best idea. At least not if she wanted her body to react to it.

She cleared her throat and smoothened a hand over her dress. Her stomach fluttered nervously. It had been quite a while since she had been on a date that actually mattered. This was not a simple walk in the woods. This was a _date_. Her stomach fluttered again.

And then she sighed gravely. Not only was she a grown woman, but she was also the _Queen_. Surely, the Queen didn't get nervous?

 _Oh yes, they do_.

She cleared her throat and nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and tried to get a hold of herself. If that was Maleficent, she was certainly early.

It wasn't Maleficent. It was Robin, and she was smiling broadley at Regina as she quickly curtsied and then said: "I just wanted to let you know that Alice and I will be staying at the castle tonight. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, not at all," Regina assured and offered her niece a smile.

Robin hovered by the door.

"Yes?" Regina gently encouraged, but silently prayed that there wasn't some major crisis the Queen had to deal with tonight.

"You look very nice, aunt Regina," Robin beamed.

Regina's shoulders instantly uncurled. "Oh. Thank you."

"But you look a bit beside yourself," Robin continued. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Regina quickly assured.

Robin shifted slightly on her feet. "You know... I was pretty nervous when I went on my first date with Alice."

"This is not exactly a first date," Regina said before she could stop herself.

"Oh," Robin said slightly surprised.

Regina sighed gravely. "Your mother didn't tell you that, did she?"

"No," Robin said. "She hasn't said a thing."

Regina shook her head. One of these days she would have to stop assuming that Zelena went around and spilled her secrets.

"So, you and Maleficent were once close?" Robin asked gently.

"Yes. A very long time ago," Regina answered and smoothened a hand over her dress.

Robin flashed her a little smile. "I'm glad to see you happy, aunt Regina."

"Thank you, dear," Regina said and returned the smile.

Robin smiled and then left Regina's bedchamber.

Regina turned her attention back to her own reflection. Was it possible that she was wearing too much lipstick? Too much eye makeup?

 _No_ , she decided. She looked good. And comparing to how she _used_ to look, this eye makeup was very modest.

She was dressed. Done up. Her makeup was perfect. Her hair neatly combed. Now all she could do was wait.

She ended up venturing into the library. Of all the rooms in the castle, the library was by far her favorite one. She had spent many, many hours here.

Regina fruitlessly flipped through one of the many, many books. She wasn't actually reading a word. She was far too anxious. She was going on a date with Maleficent. Maleficent who she shared this long and complicated past with. Seriously, their whirlwind of an affair should at least take up a few chapters in the storybook. But apparently, it wasn't everything Isaac had written down.

Regina caught herself wondering why. Maleficent was a fairly big part of her past.

Seeing how she wasn't actually reading anything, it didn't take long before Regina returned to her bedchamber. With a stomach that tied in knots.

She didn't have to anticipate for long though.

 _Knock-knock-knock_.

Regina cleared her throat and tried to appear as confident as possible as she said: "come in."

Maleficent stepped inside. She too had dressed for the ocassion, and was wearing a grey skirt, black button down, a black tie and a grey blazer that matched her skirt perfectly. And of course her silver dragon brooch. Her hair was hanging loose and had been curled for the ocassion.

Regina smiled. Maleficent looked very good tonight. Sharp. Like she had just stepped out of a 1940's movie.

Before Regina could say anything, Maleficent smirked and then dropped in another deep curtsy. "My Queen."

"I'd like you to stop doing that in the future."

Maleficent ignored that. "You look beautiful."

Regina smiled and cursed herself for flushing. "So do you."

Maleficent rose to her normal height, and as she did, she eyed Regina up and down. Her blue eyes fixated on Regina's legs for a little longer than what could be deemed "normal".

Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled amusedly.

Maleficent was quick to clear her throat. "Forgive me. I have thoughts about the Queen that are sure to land me in the dungeon if I said them out loud."

"We no longer have a dungeon," Regina informed her and smirked. "So you're quite safe. Do you want to share those thoughts with me?"

"Absolutely not," Maleficent said firmly and shook her head. "That would be terribly straight forward of me, my Queen."

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"But regal gown or Storybrooke attire," Maleficent said as she came closer to Regina. "You look exceptionally beautiful."

"Likewise."

Maleficent promptly took Regina's hand and brought it up to her lips, brushing a light kiss over her knuckles.

"Smooth," Regina told her and ignored the way the kiss made her flush again.

"I try my best," Maleficent quipped. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

They left the castle, and instead of walking all the way back to Storybrooke, Maleficent snapped her fingers and they were engulfed in her magic.

 

When they made it to the restaurant, Maleficent insisted on being overly gallant, and she pulled Regina's chair out for her, and then encouraged Regina to "order whatever you want, nothing is too good for the Queen".

Regina found it both very sweet and slightly funny, and she ended up ordering salmon with potatoes and sald.

Maleficent ordered the same. "And a glass of red wine for myself and the Queen," she jokingly told the waiter.

"Coming right up," the waiter said and then left their table.

"You know..." Regina said as she reached out and took Maleficent's hand across the table. "You could drop the Queen title tonight."

"Ah, but that wouldn't be very respectful, would it?" Maleficent quipped.

"And if I tell you it's a direct order?" Regina drawled and did her best to sound like a Queen.

"Very well then, _Regina_ ," Maleficent amended.

"That's better," Regina chuckled and then unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged it off. The restaurant was nice and warm.

For a moment, Maleficent's blue eyes went slightly wider, but she was quick to scold her feautres.

"More inappropriate thoughts?" Regina guessed and chuckled.

"Yes," Maleficent admitted. "But not to worry, my dear. I won't let them grow."

 _What a shame_ , Regina thought to herself.

Their wine arrived and they toasted.

"To new things," Regina said.

"And _old_ things," Maleficent added and smirked. "And a little bit to your dress too."

Regina laughed, but never the less toasted to her own dress.

It didn't take long before their food arrived, and both of them digged in.

"This is very good," Maleficent said appreciatively at the first bite. "I chose this place well."

"You did," Regina nodded. "I've only been here a few times, but I somehow always manage to forget how good the food is here."

"I've _never_ been here," Maleficent revealed and took another sip of her wine.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

Maleficent flashed her a little smile. "This is a very nice place. I have waited for a proper ocassion. And the right person to invite."

"We'll have to visit this place again then," Regina said firmly. Maleficent had lived in Storybrooke for quite a while now. It wasn't right that she had never been on to Tony's before.

"Again?" Maleficent echoed and tilted her head slightly as she smirked. "Does that mean you'll go out with me in the future?"

"Of _course_ ," Regina said firmly. "Maybe I'll ask _you_ the next time."

"Is that appropriate for the Queen?"

Regina shrugged and took a sip of her wine. " _I'm_ the Queen.  _I_ decide what's appropriate and what isn't." 

Maleficent snickered at that, and her blue eyes sparkled in the candle light.

Regina momentarily forgot everything about her dinner. Looking at Maleficent's blue eyes was far more interesting than eating. And looking at her golden hair was even better. Maleficent had beautiful hair. There was a time where it had been wild and untamed, and even then Regina had found it nice.

Regina quietly cleared her throat as a both welcome and unwelcome memory of a time in the Forbidden Fortress crept into her mind. She took a large sip of her wine.

"Are you alright, dear?" Maleficent immediatly asked and frowned slightly.

"Yes. It's just... Very warm in here," Regina said halfheartedly.

Maleficent quickly stopped frowning and looked positively mischivious as she nodded and said: "You're right. It is."

Regina turned her attention back to the food in front of her. It wasn't quite enough to make her forget entirely about the memory, but it would have to do.

The dinner was actually _very_ innocent. They small talked as they ate. They had always been fairly good at smalltalking, and they could talk as though no years had passed between them. Taking walks in the woods was one thing, and Regina had been a bit nervous about having dinner with Maleficent, but it went very well. Then they held hands across the table, but that was it. Everything was oh, so innocent.

A perfectly neat and tidy courtship.

After the dinner, Maleficent insisted upon buying dessert. Regina tried to refuse, but the blonde simply wouldn't hear of it.

"You _do_ still like chocolate cake, don't you, my dear?" she inquired.

"I do," Regina confirmed. She couldn't exactly run from that.

"Excellent," Maleficent beamed and then promptly ordered Regina and herself a piece of chocolate cake.

And while Regina certainly liked chocolate cake, it wasn't really a help when the waiter arrived with a piece of half melted chocolate cake for her. She was suddenly rudely attacked by another memory. Something about melted chocolate and Maleficent's lips-

 _Stop it_ , she quickly scolded herself and busied herself with tasting the chocolate cake.

"Does it taste alright?" Maleficent asked.

"It tastes very good," Regina said a bit tightly. God, it was _exceptionally_ warm in here.

 

 

*************************

 

 

After the dessert, Maleficent suggested they went for a walk in the park before she escorted Regina back to her castle.

Regina willingly agreed to that. Maybe some fresh air was exactly what she needed.

Together they walked in the park. It was barely dark yet, but the air was definitely getting a bit chillier. Maleficent pursed her lips slightly before wrapping an arm around Regina.

"I do hope I'm not breaking a rule by doing this," she said.

"You're not," Regina assured. "It's nice."

"It is," Maleficent agreed and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Very nice."

Regina only now realized that her heels weren't made for walks in the park, but she firmly ignored it.

"Did you have enough to eat?" Maleficent asked. "Enough to drink? Enough chocolate cake?"

"I had enough of everything," Regina half-snickered and tried her utmost to push that unwelcome (welcome) chocolate memory out of her mind.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Tell me, can this be considered a succesfull date? I haven't really been on one. At least not a traditional one."

Regina snickered. "This can be considered a _very_ succesful date. The food was good, the wine was good, the company was excellent..."

"The company was the highlight for me," Maleficent said softly.

"For me too."

Maleficent snickered. "I'm glad you weren't distracted at the restaurant."

"Distracted?" Regina echoed and for a moment dreaded that Maleficent somehow knew what she had been thinking about.

"By Snow White and her charming prince," Maleficent said. "They were at the restaurant too. Sitting not too far away from us."

"Really?" Regina shook her head in pure surprise. "I didn't notice at all."

"You must have enjoyed my delightful company."

"I did," Regina assured. "I _do_."

Maleficent chuckled again. "You do realize that Snow White will ask questions tomorrow right?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will. She'll have to ask for an auidence with the Queen, then."

Maleficent laughed, and so did Regina. And then she realized that they were laughing on Snow's expense like they had done so many times before.

In many ways, this was just like the old days.

And in many ways, this was entirely new.

"It's getting colder," Maleficent commented.

"So it is."

"I better walk the Queen home then," Maleficent said and offered Regina another grin.

And the Dragon did. Partially. First, she waved her hand and sent them both to the edge of the forest to ensure that they didn't have to walk very far. And _then_ she walked Regina home.

The castle was quite silent when they arrived. Regina knew that Robin and Alice were somewhere, but the place felt quite deserted.

"It's always bustling with people," Maleficent commented.

"I do believe my niece and her fianceé is somewhere," Regina replied.

"Ah."

Once again, Maleficent was perfectly gallant as she walked Regina all the way up to the door to her private chambers.

"Thank you for a delightful evening, my dear," she said sweetly.

"Thank _you_ ," Regina said. "I really had a good time."

"So did I."

For a moment, they just looked at each other, but then Maleficent leaned forward and brushed a very light kiss against Regina's lips.

But this time, Regina refused to let this be a quick peck. She quickly pressed her hand against the back of Maleficent's neck to keep her where she was. Maleficent staggered slightly, surprised at the suddenness, but Regina didn't hesitate when she deepened the kiss and held tightly on to Mal's hand.

She was kissing Maleficent. She was actually kissing Maleficent.

After god knows how many years, she was kissing Maleficent again.

It was deja-vu, but it was also so completely new. They weren't the same people. Both of them had changed and grown.

But one thing hadn't changed. Maleficent still smelled amazing. And her lips still tasted of strawberry and chocolate and spice.

And Regina's initiation clearly brought the "old" Maleficent back. The less gallant Maleficent. The less controlled Maleficent. When the blonde moved, it wasn't to pull away from Regina, but to come closer. Regina willingly opened her mouth just a little. Another invitation.

Maleficent took that invitation, and she slipped her tongue inside Regina's mouth, wrapping the tip around Regina's and then gently sucking.

Regina moaned slightly into the kiss. God, she had forgotten how good it was to kiss Maleficent.

 Maleficent freed her hands and let them wander down to Regina's waist. Soon her fingers were squeezing slightly, and Regina found herself walking backwards until she was effectively trapped between Maleficent and the wall.

She didn't mind that one bit, and she brought one hand up to tangle her fingers into Maleficent's golden locks.

But then it seemed as though Maleficent "woke up" so to speak. She broke the kiss and took a step backwards.

Regina grinned slyly at her. She was still leaning back against the wall, and most of her lipstick was smeared all over Maleficent's lips.

"Any more of this, and I'll be bold enough to ask if I can spend the night with you," Maleficent stated matter of factly. Her voice had dropped several octaves.

"I'm not gonna say no," Regina assured and tried to catch her breath.

Maleficent shook her head. "Which is why this is so hard for me."

Regina snickered and took a step closer to Maleficent. "You _could_ come in, you know.."

"That's hardly decent, my darling," Maleficent said.

"I'm the Queen. _I'll_ decide what's decent and what isn't," Regina stated and entwined their fingers once more.

Maleficent shook her head in mock sadness. "Believe me, I _want_ too. In fact I think I'll go crazy when I say goodnight and leave you in a moment."

"Then don't," Regina suggested unhelpfully.

" _But_ I also want to do this the right way," Maleficent continued. "The proper way. You deserve that. A respectable courtship. We never had a chance to do that in the past."

"I hear what you're saying," Regina said softly. She fully understood where this was coming from. Their old affair mostly consisted of stolen moments, and Regina was angry for most of the time.

"Goodnight, my darling," Maleficent said gently and warned as she came closer: "no funny business this time."

Regina chuckled and kept entirely still as Maleficent brushed a very light kiss against her lips.

" _That's_ the respectable way to say goodnight," Maleficent said and gave Regina's hand a little squeeze. "Sleep well."

"You too."

Maleficent lowered her voice as she admitted: "I fear I might be dreaming about you tonight, my dear."

"I hope you will," Regina chuckled. "I wish you sweet dreams."

Maleficent lifted Regina's hand and gave her knuckles a very light kiss. Then she turned around and walked towards the large gate.

Regina watched as she walked away, and once she couldn't see Maleficent anymore, she took a moment to take a deep breath.

That was quite the kiss. A kiss that required a very cold shower....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.....???** _

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**R**_ egina was sitting in the library. But as so often before, she wasn't alone.

This time, Emma and Snow was with her. Snow claimed that Regina "shouldn't be alone in that big castle", and Emma was here because some of the old books in the library had caught her attention. She was finally learning to read "elwish".

And Regina? Well, she was in the middle of going through a list over the kingdoms she soon had to pay a visit. Which were a lot.

She pursed her lips slightly. If her calculations were correct, she would be through the list in three weeks time. It felt as though every last kingdom had sent the Good Queen an invitation to come and vist. And while it was very nice to know that everyone wanted to see the Good Queen, Regina struggled to make the ends meet. She was capable of many things, but being two places at the same time was not one of them.

_Unless_ _I talk to my "twin" and convinces her to be the Good Queen for a day._

Regina scoffed quietly. She doubted that the other Regina would be capable of pulling that off. No, she would say or do something that gave her away. And she would have way too much fun with being the Good Queen for a day. 

Regina found a pen and started to mark the kingdoms she would visit this week. The rest of them would have to wait, but when she was finished, the list was still shockingly long.

"Having trouble making the ends meet?" Snow asked as she looked up from the book she was currently reading.

"Yes, something like that," Regina nodded. "I might have to ask you to visit a few of these places."

"Which I would happily do," Snow assured. "But I think the whole point is that they want to see _you_."

Regina sighed. "I know."

"And besides..." Snow said, and her voice was thick with underlying meaning.

"Not this discussion again," Regina warned her former stepdaughter.

"I'm just saying.. It would be appropriate to introduce her at court," Snow said innocently. "To make it official."

Regina felt ever so tempted to rest her forehead against the books on the table. This was Snow's favorite thing to discuss. For some reason, she strongly advocated for the fact that Regina should formally introduce Maleficent at court. To make their "courtship" official. To make it known that The Good Queen had a suitor.

"If you made a public statement, people would stop guessing," Snow pointed out.

"They can guess all they want," Regina brushed her off. "I'm sure most of them already have figured out what's going on anyway..."

"Maybe, but if you made a statement, Maleficent would be able to go with you on your tour in the kingdom," Snow said persuasively. "Wouldn't that be nice? She could be a part of it. Meet the people and all that."

"Maleficent has never been particularly interested in royal duties," Regina said.

Emma snorted as she looked up from her book. "And she's a queen herself."

"Not an official one," Regina pointed out. "I believe her title is Lady Maleficent, Dragon of the Northern Forest and Keeper of the Forbidden Fortress."

"The Good Queen and Lady Maleficent. It goes well together. I still say you should present her at court," Snow said simply.

"We'll see. We haven't really discussed anything yet," Regina said. Her and Maleficent's relationship is still completely fresh, and the last thing she wants is spooking Maleficent by talking about royal duties and official presentations at court.

To avoid further talk about the subject, Regina bowed her head over the list once more and marked "Arendelle". That was the place she would visit tomorrow.

"Arendelle tomorrow?" Emma asked as she leaned in and glanced at Regina's list.

"Mhmm. Do you want to go with me? Get a chance to talk to Elsa?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. You're just going to talk about queen-stuff. That's not really for me. But give her my best," Emma grinned.

"I will."

"I heard she gained a suitor as well," Emma continued. "What was her name again?"

"Freya," Regina said. "I heard rumors of an engagement between her and Elsa, but I'm not sure whether it's true or not."

"Well, if it is, tell her I want to be bridesmaid," Emma joked.

"I'll make sure to pass the message along," Regina said dryly. Tomorrow was gonna be quite the day. Arendelle was a long way from here, even with their realms united. It would be a long journey in her carriage. Sure, she could have chosen to transport herself there by magic, but the truth was, that she hadn't been using much magic since creating the curse that united all the realms, and she wanted it to stay that way. Magic wasn't as important to her as it once was.

She was still quietly desparing over her upcoming trip to Arendelle, when there was a knock on the door to the library.

"Come in," Regina said and looked up from the list.

One of her few guards stepped inside. He was carrying an enormous bouquet of red roses and balancing a little box in his other hand.

"Delivery for the Queen, Your Majesty," he said and clearly struggled to keep himself upright due to the weight of the bouquet.

Regina quickly came to his aid and relieved him of the extra weight he was carrying.

"Thank you. Take a break, I do believe you deserve that," she chuckled as she wondered whether she even had a vase big enough for this bouquet.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said. Bowed, and then he left the library once more.

Regina shoved her list aside and laid the bouquet of roses down on the table along with the little box. After a little bit of searching, she found a note hidden amongst the rose petals. It was very difficult not to smile as she read the note:

 

" _Beautiful as a rose, sweet as a piece of chocolate, and fiery as a Dragon's flame._

_My darling, thank you for having provided me with such sweet dreams lately._

_I look forward to our next date, which I suggest we discuss and schedule as soon as possible._

 

_Maleficent."_

 

 

Regina opened the little box and smiled. It was indeed filled to the brim with chocolate. Heart shaped chocolate. Regina found that to be both sweet and silly. 

"She is using all the tricks, isn't she?" Emma chuckled.

"I'm beginning to suspect that she has some sort of list of clichée things to do," Regina nodded as she helped herself to a piece of chocolate. It was some very good chocolate.

"That was very sweet of her," Snow beamed.

"Indeed. I've never been given heart shaped chocolate before," Regina said nonchalantly.

" _Never_?" Snow echoed and raised an eyebrow. Clearly, she found that scandalous.

"Well, once. By Henry. When he was six," Regina chuckled. "Along with a handwritten card asking me to be his Valentine. It was very sweet."

"My heart is melting," Emma stated as she clutched at her heart and mock swooned.

"Make sure Zelena sees the roses," Snow laughed. "I'm sure she'll have a few comments."

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Regina said and shook her head. Zelena's favorite thing to do had quickly become snooping in Regina's relationship with Maleficent. And every time a new question was fired at her, Regina felt every bit triumphant when she reported that she and Maleficent were still "engaging in a perfectly innocent courtship".

One heated kiss aside.

Judging by the card, it was time to "schedule another date", and while Regina wanted nothing more than to just drop everything and swan off with Maleficent right now, she knew she couldn't do that. She had her royal duties, and as opposed to the last time she was Queen, she took those duties very seriously. She looked at the list still lying on the table. That list provided her with loads of work for the next few weeks. She couldn't exactly incoporate Maleficent into those plans.

 _Unless_....

"Lanley?" Regina called and thereby asked for her second guard.

It only took a moment before Lanley came into the library. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Could you do me a favor and send for Lady Maleficent? And tell her, I would have come myself, but this list-"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Lanley smiled. He too bowed before he left the library.

"Can't wait to thank her?" Emma teased.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the sometimes annoying Savior. "A thank you for that lovely bouquet is definitely appropriate, yes, but I happen to have something to discuss with her as well."

"What?" Snow asked and immediatly looked concerned.

"Relax," Regina half-chuckled. "I have no intentions of ending things with her, if that's what you're worried about."

"Of course I wasn't worried about _that_ ," Snow denied, but ever since she had found out that Regina and Maleficent were "courting", it had been one of her greatest interests to offer Regina help with anything and everything and the proceed to innocently suggest that Regina spend the free time with Maleficent. To ensure that their relationship was "blossoming", as she called it.

More than once, Regina had laughed about the fact that Snow apparently had become her official cheerleader.

Regina went off to search for a vase for her brand-new bouquet of flowers, and that task took longer than expected. She first found what she was looking for in the very back of a cupboard full of dust.

When she arrived back in the library, it was just in time to see a swirl of magic, and then Maleficent emerging in the library. The Dragon smirked when she laid eyes on Regina. "My Queen," she said silkily and curtsied elegantly.

"Hello," Regina said, and didn't even bother to sound formal.

Maleficent rose to her normal height. "I believe you send for me, My Queen?"

"I did. But I'll only tell you what it is about if you stop saying "my queen"."

Both Emma and Snow laughed at that.

"Very well then, _Regina_ ," Maleficent amended. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, first of all, I wanted to thank you for the flowers and chocolate," Regina said.

"Oh," Maleficent smiled. "It was nothing. Although Lily kept saying that the bouquet was too over the top. She claimed it made me look like I "was trying too hard"."

"Depends on what you're trying to," Regina said before she could stop herself. Sometimes it was a little too easy to dwell on the memories of what her relationship with Maleficent had been like in the past.

 Maleficent smirked, and Emma and Snow cleared their throats.

Regina remembered that they weren't alone right now, and she quickly suggested: "Why don't we discuss this somewhere privately?"

"Lead the way," Maleficent smiled.

And Regina did just that. Maleficent took her hand as they left the library.

They ended up in Regina's bedchambers, and Maleficent cheekily remarked that she wasn't entirely sure that this was appropriate.

"It's _very_ appropriate," Regina assured.

"Are you sure, my darling? This _is_ your bedchamber."

"Yes. And you only been here a million times before already," Regina deadpanned.

"Not like this," Maleficent said firmly. "And certainly not recently."

"Right you are."

"So, my sweet little queen," Maleficent teased as she sat down in the chair in front of Regina's vanity. Not on the bed, god forbid it. "What is it you want to discuss?"

"Our next date," Regina said.

"Oh?" Maleficent's eyes lit up. "Do go on."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna be terribly busy for the next two weeks," Regina continued.

"Oh," Maleficent said again, and her face fell in sheer disappointment. "I had hoped to see you sooner, but I understand your responsibilities."

"I'm not done talking," Regina half-warned and chuckled. "Waiting two whole weeks is too long. Which is why I wanted to ask you..." Courage deserted her for a moment, and she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Yes?" Maleficent gently encouraged.

"I'll be travelling to Arendelle tomorrow," Regina said. "It'll probably be a long and bumpy journey in the carriage, and presumably not the way you had imagined to spend time with me, but I'll still ask you if you would be interested in coming with me? I know it's far from ideal, and you'll most likely be bored, plus you don't really like cold clima, and Arendelle is _definitely_ cold. Even for a dragon, but-"

"Hush now," Maleficent interrupted and chuckled as she rose from the chair and came over to Regina. She cupped her face and then pecked her lips once. "The answer is yes. I'll go with you to Arendelle."

"Really?" Regina asked skeptically and quickly put her hands over Mal's to keep the Dragon where she was. "It'll mostly just be royal duties and talk about-"

"I dont care," Maleficent said matter of factly and interrupted Regina again. "I would be delighted to accompany you on a trip to Arendelle, and I'm honored that you asked me to come."

Regina smiled. "The idea of travelling alone was less than appealing. And I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have with me."

Maleficent returned the smile and circled her thumb over Regina's cheek. "That's settled then. If we're to leave tomorrow, it would be daft of me to go back to Storybrooke, wouldn't it?"

"You can stay here," Regina quickly offered.

"In one of your many guest rooms," Maleficent was quick to add.

"Or... _here_ ," Regina suggested and shifted a little on the bed.

"Oh no," Maleficent laughed and her voice dropped an octave as she continued: "at least not yet, my darling."

"Very well," Regina said. "It was only a suggestion."

"And a very good one," Maleficent assured. "But we're doing this the honorable way, remember?"

"Yes. I remember," Regina said and looked up at Maleficent. Honestly? She wouldn't be opposed to doing this just a tad _less_ honorably.

 

 

 

 

**** _**To Be Continued........** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**R**_ egina was awake bright and early the next morning. She had little time to eat breakfast in the great hall and asked to have it served in her private chambers instead. Today she was travelling to Arendelle. With Maleficent.

Maleficent who had spend the night in the castle, though not in Regina's bed.

Regina was a little disappointed about that. This "honorable" courtship was starting annoy her ever so slightly, but as she got dressed for the day, she reminded herself to be patient. She had rushed into things before, and she wasn't interested in doing it again.

No matter how impatient she was.

She had just stepped into the soft, grey silkgown she was gonna wear today, and was now in the process of brushing her hair when there was first a soft knock on her door, and then:

"Are you decent, my Queen?"

Regina chuckled. "Shockingly decent. You can come in."

The door was opened, and Maleficent stepped in. She too was already dressed. In a pink dress that complimented her hair and eyes beautifully, but still made Regina smile, because seeing Maleficent, Dragon of the North, Keeper of the Forbidden Fortress and former Mistress of all Evil wearing pink was a rarity.

"You look beautiful," Regina said earnestly. To fulfill the image of perfection, Maleficent's golden hair was hanging loose and wavy all the way down to her waist.

"As do you, my darling," Maleficent smiled.

"It'll only be a few minutes, and then I'll be ready to go," Regina promised.

"Oh, I don't mind waiting a little," Maleficent drawled as she gracefully sat down on Regina's bed and elegantly crossed her ankles.

Regina nearly scoffed. "Oh, so _now_ you don't mind sitting on the bed."

Maleficent chuckled. "Because _you_ are not sitting here."

Regina rolled her eyes.

Not even that could tickle the Dragon's temper. Maleficent was completely unphased as she said: "I'm looking forward to travelling with you. It's gonna be a nice little adventure."

"Indeed. I hope it won't be too bored for you, though," Regina said and frowned slightly as she debated on how to do her hair. After a bit of consideration, she decided on twisting it into an updo. She _was_ out on official business today.

"Will I be introduced to the Queen Elsa and her sister? As your suitor, I mean?" Maleficent asked, and even though her tone was playful, Regina could hear the genuinity in the question.

"Of course you will," Regina assured.

"Good." Maleficent said simply.

"In fact, Snow thinks I should formally present you at court," Regina continued and brushed a curl behind her ear. "What would you think about that?"

"I should like that very much," Maleficent smiled. "I like the the thought of everyone knowing that you have a suitor."

Regina hummed in agreement. Perhaps introducing Maleficent at court wasn't such a bad idea after all.

She studied her reflection. She was quite satisfied with the way a few curly tendrils was framing her face, and this dress was most certainly appropriate for the ocassion.

"I'm prepared to leave," she announced and turned around.

"Almost. But not quite," Maleficent said sweetly as she rose from the bed and then sauntered over to Regina's vanity. Quickly, she opened a drawer, brought out a wooden box and then found Regina's crown inside it.

"I don't need to wear the crown," Regina half-chuckled.

"Nonsense. Of course you do," Maleficent brushed her off, and then she was carefully placing the crown upon Regina's head. "There. All ready to go. My Queen."

"Stop it," Regina said and shook her head.

"Never," Maleficent teased and surprised Regina with a soft kiss that lasted somewhat longer than their previous exchanges.

Regina was delighted at Maleficent's lack of restrain this morning, and even more so when Maleficent's warm hand slid up and cupped the back of her neck. It felt as though the warmth was seeping through Regina's skin, and she foolishly considered the option that she was gonna melt completely and leave nothing but the grey silkdress.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Once again, Maleficent suprised her and didn't pull away despite the knocking on the door. Her hand remained pressed against the back of Regina's neck, and she made Regina slightly dizzy with the way she kept pecking her lips again and again. 

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Regina was fully prepared to ignore the knocking on the door and perhaps even postpone the trip to Arendelle a few hours. Or a few days. But Maleficent chuckled, pecked her lips one last time, and then pulled away. She moved her hand away from the back of Regina's neck, but she had no intention of giving up the contact between them just yet. Her long arm wrapped around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. 

"Come in," Regina said. She cared little about who was behind the door, and even lesser about the person seeing her and Maleficent like this.

The door opened, and Snow stepped inside. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. I thought you were alone."

"As you can see, I'm not," Regina chuckled. She had no idea that _Snow_ was here.

"I just wanted to tell you that the carriage is ready when you are," Snow said and offered her a smile.

"Brilliant," Regina said. She was mostly focused on the way Maleficent had her arm around her waist. "We'll be right there."

Snow smiled and then left Regina's private chambers again.

"She didn't curtsy this time," Regina said delighted. "Perhaps the habit is wearing off."

"Perhaps. Or maybe she was simply so surprised she forgot," Maleficent suggested sneakily.

"Surprised about _what_?" Regina scoffed.

"Why, finding me in your chamber of course," Maleficent chuckled and gave Regina's waist a little squeeze.

"She'll have to get used to that," Regina said plainly.

"Will she indeed?"

"Mhmm. Now come on. The carriage awaits," Regina quipped.

"Lead the way, my darling," Maleficent smirked as she took Regina's hand and interlaced their fingers

 

***********************************

 

The trip to Arendelle was going to take a few hours, and Regina struggled to get used to travelling by carriage again. Her _new_ carriage, that was. The old black one she'd favored in the past had been used to spark fear every time she ventured out in it. This carriage was a soft, golden color, and the horses pulling it were white. Not black.

But despite the improvements, it was still just as uncomfortable as ever. The road was bumpy, and Regina found herself struggling to remain seated on the velvet seats.

"This will take some adjustments," she commented and grimaced slightly as the carriage rolled over yet another hole in the road.

"Clearly," Maleficent said. She was clearly amused.

"Are you laughing at the Queen?" Regina asked mock sternly.

"Yes," Maleficent admitted shamelessly. "But I am more than prepared to make up for it."

"How?" Regina challenged and raised an eyebrow.

"By offering you somewhere more comfortable to sit," Maleficent snickered.

"And where would that be?"

"Here," Maleficent said and lowered her voice as she patted her lap.

Regina was delighted at that too. Maleficent's "honorably courtship"-plan was slipping slightly. _This_ was the Maleficent Regina remembered. The Maleficent who had seduced her a long time ago in the Forbidden Fortress. The Maleficent Regina had fallen head over heels in love with, even though she had never acknowledged it.

"Well, how could I _possibly_ refuse that offer?" Regina drawled. And then she was shifting so she was sitting on Maleficent's lap instead of on the velvet seat. And obviously, Maleficent's lap was _so_ much more comfortable than the seats.

"Hello," she chuckled as she wrapped her arms loosely around Maleficent's neck.

"Hello. Kiss me," Maleficent said plainly and a bit insistently.

Regina wasn't quite sure what had made Maleficent falter in her decision about a "honorable courtship", but she was definitely not complaining. She quickly lowered her head and found Maleficent's lips with her own.

Maleficent immediatly returned the kiss, and once again, her warm hand came up to cup the back of Regina's neck.

Suddenly, Regina was _very_ grateful for the time they were to spend on the road in this carriage. She had every intention of kissing Maleficent all the way to Arendelle.

And Maleficent seemed quite contend with that.

 

 

_**To Be Continued........** _

 


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **W**_ ell, I think it went rather well," Regina said as she peeked out of the carriage and offered Elsa and Anna one last smile.

"Anna was afraid of me," Maleficent nonchalantly pointed out as she too smiled broadley at the pair standing on the stairs, bidding them one last goodbye.

"She was not," Regina argued as she carriage began moving. "She was just.."

"Scared," Maleficent finished the sentence and smirked.

"Intimidated," Regina corrected. She refused to believe that Anna had been afraid of Maleficent.

"I've never been called "Lady Maleficent" so much in my entire life," Maleficent chuckled.

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Regina said amused.

"Well, it's certainly better than "disdainful old harpy"."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Who has ever called you _that_?" Seriously, who could be stupid enough to address Maleficent like that?

"Why, _you_ , my darling," Maleficent said and grinned at Regina.

Regina blinked. Was that true? Her heart sank slightly. Yes, probably. She and Maleficent spent equally as much time arguing as they spend time doing... well, other things.

"I'm... I'm sorry?" she said a bit halfhearted. "I may not have any recollection of actually calling you that, but it's very possible that I have, so for that I'm sorry."

Maleficent laughed. "I wasn't looking for an apology, dear. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

Regina shook her head slightly. "Please tell me I at least made up for it."

"Oh, you did," Maleficent assured, and now her smile was deeping and growing a bit more wicked.

"Good." Regina said shortly. Because even though Maleficent looked every bit like her old self with that wicked smile plastered to her face, Regina had an inkling that was as far as the Dragon wanted to go. She wanted an "honorable courtship".

Damn her. Especially because Regina couldn't argue with it. Seriously, how could she think that it was wrong that Maleficent wanted to treat her honorably and with respect?

Regina grew irritated at herself. Since when was she not in charge of her hormones? This was all on her. She couldn't blame Maleficent. Even if Maleficent always had the ability to make Regina feel warm and bothered with just a single look.

Then her musings were interrupted when Maleficent put a warm hand on her arm. Regina raised an eyebrow questiongly as she looked up.

"Penny for your thoughts, My Queen?" Maleficent asked sweetly.

Regina settled for a light shrug. She couldn't exactly tell Maleficent that she wanted her to rip her clothes off and just _do_ it already.

Well, she _could_ , but Maleficent would probably find that to be _very_ amusing.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Maleficent asked and raised her own eyebrow.

Regina shrugged again. The way Maleficent said it, made it sound as though they were sitting miles away from each other. And that wasn't the case. There wasn't much room in this carriage.

"I like the way we sat on our way here," Maleficent said and patted her lap invitingly. "Won't you come over here?"

"I suppose I could do that," Regina muttered and just accepted the fact that she was probably going to combust one of these days.

"Then come here." Maleficent said and patted her lap again.

Regina tried not to grind her teeth as she moved to sit on Maleficent's lap. She should revel in this. And especially since this was the most action she was gonna get today.

"That's better," Maleficent said and offered Regina a smile as she wrapped one arm loosely around her waist.

"Mmm," was all Regina said as she wrapped her own arms around Maleficent's neck.

This was nice, she couldn't deny that. Very new, and at the same time very familiar. This was not the first time she had found herself on Maleficent's lap. Regina tried to distract herself from getting lost in "the good old days". Not that there were many options to distract herself when she was sitting on Maleficent's lap. She ended up looking at Maleficent's hair. The way her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders to curl slightly at the edges. Maleficent had beautiful hair. Regina had always thought that. Even the first time she met her, and Maleficent's hair had been unkept and tangled. Maleficent's disshelved appearance hadn't really done anything to throw Regina off. She had been slightly shocked at seeing the supposed terrifyingly Mistress of all Evil in such a state, but a small, hidden part of her had immediatly been interested. But it was only when she had returned back to her own castle that she had realized, that she in fact found Maleficent to be _beautiful_.

Regina still vividly remembered how horrified she had been when she finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to Maleficent. And then she had firmly decided to _never_ visit the Forbidden Fortress again. She was horrified that Maleficent was gonna find out about her dirty little secret.

Obviously, Maleficent _had_ found out. And she hadn't found Regina's secret to be dirty. Quite the contrary. Admittedly, she had laughed a little at Regina. Sweetly, but never the less laughed. Regina remembered how she had blushed furiously and muttered something about needing to go home. And been a little hurt over the way Maleficent had laughed at her.

But then Maleficent had made up for her teasing. And she had done it by gently cupping Regina's face and say: "took you long enough to come clean, little queen." And then she had kissed Regina.

Regina had not returned to her own castle that night.

"You are awfully quiet."

Maleficent's voice brought Regina back from her little journey back in time, and the brunette blinked slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Maleficent asked interested.

"You." Regina said truthfully.

"Oh?" Maleficent said and raised an eyebrow once more. "Care to share?"

"It wasn't anything in particular," Regina said. "Just.. Old memories."

"I see," Maleficent said and the arm around Regina's waist tightened slightly. Her other hand found Regina's, and she sweetly entwined their fingers.

Regina quelled a sigh. Right. Handholding. As sweet as that was, she wouldn't have minded...

"Something is bothering you," Maleficent stated plainly. "Are you not sitting comfortably?"

"Believe me, I do," Regina was quick to assure. "But.."

"But _what_ , My Queen?"

"I'm starting to think this "honorable courtship" thing you insist on is overrated," Regina said and finally adressed the elephant in the room.

Maleficent offered her a wide smile at that. "I see."

Regina settled for another "mm."

"I'm well familiar with how impatient you are," Maleficent said and grinned and gave her waist a little squeeze. "But I'm merely trying to do the right thing this time. I want to get this right. You and me. Us."

"I know," Regina said and couldn't quite quell a sigh. "Which is why I won't say anything else. I can't really argue with your honorable intentions, can I?"

"Honorable intentions," Maleficent repeated and cackled a bit wickedly. "I'm grateful you can't read my mind, my darling. You wouldn't consider me so honorable if you could."

"Throw me a bone," Regina pleaded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that there are several ways I could make this carriage rock more than it already does," Maleficent drawled.

Regina cleared her throat slightly at that. "I see."

"But fortunately enough, I'm too honorable to do this with you in a _carriage_ ," Maleficent said, and her face split in another grin.

Regina cleared her throat again.

"And now I think it's better if we talk about something else," Maleficent said briskly.

"And maybe I should move," Regina suggested halfheartedly.

"Don't you _dare_ ," Maleficent almost growled.

Regina tried not to get affected by _that_. And instead of adressing it, she looked out of the window once more. They were currently somewhere in the Dark Forest, and Regina had an inkling they would be home soon.

"I think we're close to the Forbidden Fortress," Maleficent pointed out.

"You're right. We are."

"We should travel there soon," Maleficent said briskly. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, of course. It's been a while since I last sat foot there."

"Too long," Maleficent agreed. "But we'll rectify that."

Regina chuckled lightly.

"And you know what else has been too long?" Maleficent asked.

 _I could think of several things_. "No, I don't. What?"

"Since I last had you on my back," Maleficent said. "It's been ages since we last went for a flight."

"Oh," Regina said slightly surprised.

"Would you be interested in that, My Queen? Seeing your kingdoms from above?"

Regina laughed. "I'd like that."

"Good. I'll have you know that I haven't allowed a human onto my back since you," Maleficent said almost proudly.

Regina shook her head slightly. For some reason, that touched her more than it should.

And Maleficent knew that. "My special little queen," she said warmly.

Regina answered to that by turning her head and capturing Maleficent's lips in a soft kiss. And Maleficent eagerly responded to that. Her fingers started skimming up and down Regina's back, and Regina wouldn't have minded if this carriage ride could have been extended with a few hours. Or a few days.

 

********

 

But all good things had to come to an end, and much too soon, the carriage pulled up in front of Regina's castle.

Regina and Maleficent exited the carriage, and after having thanked the coachman and giving him the rest of the day off, Regina turned to Maleficent: "are you in a hurry to return to Storybrooke?"

"No. Absolutely not," Maleficent said immediatly and smiled. "I rather enjoy your company."

"Then perhaps you'd like to join me for tea in the library?" Regina suggested.

"Tea sounds lovely," Maleficent said and took Regina's hand as they together walked inside the castle and steered towards the library.

Regina wasn't gonna bother with having a maid make the tea. Instead she took a quick detour into one of the many, many kitchens and made the tea herself. Placed two cups, the teapot and a little plate of cream cakes on a tray and then carried the lot with her to the library where Maleficent was waiting.

"That looks very nice," Maleficent said and her blue eyes sparkled.

"It better be. I made it myself," Regina quipped.

Maleficent chuckled as Regina sat the tray down on one of the many little round tables that were placed all over the library.

"I do hope there's a cream cake for me, too."

Regina stiffened and almost grinded her teeth when she realized that they weren't alone in the library. Damn it. She had hoped for some privacy. Maybe saying that the castle would "always be open for anyone" had been a mistake.

Zelena nonchalantly emerged from behind one of the bookshelves. "Back from Arendelle, I see."

"Good afternoon, Zelena." Regina said. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

Zelena waved today's edition of the _Storybrooke Mirror_. "Reading the paper." she opened the newspaper and cleared her throat as she began reading. " _Her Majesty, The Good Queen Regina of the United Realms is today visiting Arendelle with her rumored lover, Lady Maleficent, Dragon of the Northern Forest and keeper of the Forbidden Fortress..._ "

Maleficent snickered and her eyes sparkled as she took a sip of her tea.

"I might have to fire Sidney," Regina said matter of factly.

Maleficent laughed again.

" _Rumored lover_ ," Zelena echoed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, why don't you just announce it? It would make Sidney stop making painful observations such as "rumored lover"."

"She has a point, my darling," Maleficent said nonchalantly.

"Yes, I suppose she does." Regina nodded. "Very well. I'll make an official statement by the next gathering."

Maleficent gave another nonchalant smile, but Regina could see how much this meant to her. This was one of the many, many things that had split them up long ago. The fact that it could never be the two of them in public. Everything had to be so damn secret.

 _Not anymore_ , Regina acknowledged and smiled. An official statement would be a good thing. A very good thing. There would be no more speculations.

"Hey!"

Regina looked up when yet another "intruder" bursted into the library. This time it was Emma, and once again, she looked completely ridiculous in her Storybrooke attire. Regina was a little disappointed that baby Hope wasn't with her today.

"So? How was Arendell? Any special greetings for me?" Emma asked and grinned.

"Elsa sends her warmest regards," Regina said, knowing full well that Emma wanted an update on how her friends from Arendelle were doing. "She and Freya are very happy together. Anna sends her love too. She and Kristoff has two kids now. Gerda and Bjórn. Very redheaded, energetic children."

"They have kids now? Aww, man. I have to visit them soon," Emma said and bounced slightly on her feet.

"You should have come along like I suggested."

Emma snickered as she glanced at Maleficent. "And be the third wheel? Thanks, but no thanks."

"You're right. I don't think you would have appreciated riding in the carriage with us," Maleficent said completely innocently. "It was a very rocky journey."

Zelena immediatly raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that code for something dirty?"

"No, it was a subtle hint to our queen about how our roads needs to be fixed," Maleficent teased and smirked at Regina.

"Consider it done," Regina said and winced slightly. Her back was a little sore after today.

Maleficent emptied her teacup and glanced at her watch. Her mouth twisted slightly as she said: "I've just remembered that I do in fact have plans with Lily tonight." she glanced at Regina. "My apologies, but.."

"Don't apologize," Regina interrupted and chuckled. "Go and be with your daughter. And give her my regards."

"I will." Maleficent smiled as she rose from her chair.

Regina rose as well, prepared to say goodbye to Maleficent.

"So, my darling.." Maleficent said and her warm fingers closed around Regina's elbows to draw the brunette closer. "Any chance you'll have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love too," Regina smiled.

"Excellent. Shall we say seven o'clock? My place?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I shall eagerly expect your company then," Maleficent drawled and then glanced at Emma and Zelena: "avert your eyes, ladies."

"Why?" Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm about to kiss the Queen. Before anything has been officially announced. Isn't that scandalous?" Maleficent said, and with that she leaned in and kissed Regina.

Regina didn't give a damn about the fact that Zelena and Emma were present. This was her castle. She could do as she damn well pleased.

Admittedly, it was a _very_ modest kiss, but Maleficent's hand were still resting lightly against Regina's cheek, so Regina had zero protests the modesty of the kiss. She was just grateful for having Maleficent this close.

After another moment, Maleficent broke the kiss, and she looked positively wolfish as she said: "Tomorrow night. Seven o'clock. Don't be late. That would make me sad."

"And we can't have that, can we?" Regina said and went along with it.

Maleficent snickered as she lifted Regina's hand and brushed a very light kiss over Regina's knuckles. "Until tomorrow, my darling."

"Sleep well," Regina half-teased.

"How could I not?" Maleficent shot back, and then she released Regina's hand and left in a flurry of swishing skirts and golden curls bouncing.

Regina was very comfortable with standing there and listening to her footsteps. It was possible that she was trying to remember to breathe normally as well.

Zelena sighed gravely. "Could you two please be less obvious?"

"No," Regina said simply. "We cannot."

"I do believe you're in love, sister dear," Zelena teased.

"What a clever observation," Regina said calmly. She was very willing to admit that she was in fact in love with Maleficent.

This wasn't just a fling or a bit of fun. This was old feelings resurfacing all over again, and Regina found that the waiting until tomorrow night was too long....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**F**_ or once, Regina was at the mansion instead of in the castle. It had been a while since she last had been here, and the place had been a bit stuffy when she first arrived here. But a few opened windows had quickly made up for that.

It was actually quite nice, being back here. She reminded herself that the castle wasn't her only home. She had every right to return to her mansion once in a while. It was a pity that it was empty. She would have to come back and water the flowers.

She didn't have time to water the flowers right now. There were far more important things. Like getting ready for her dinner appointment with Maleficent. That was pretty important.

Regina carefully inspected her own reflection. She was wearing on of her favorite dresses. The blue one with the zipper in the back and the black strings there had to be tied at the nape of her neck. It was a fairly old dress, but she hadn't worn it in ages, and she quite liked the shape it gave her. There was no reason why she shouldn't wear this dress tonight. She raised a hand and fluffed up her hair a bit. She had curled it slightly for the occasion. Tonight she had dared to adopt Roni's curls, and she was very satisfied with the result.

Regina applied a bit more red lipstick to her lips and smiled a little at her own reflection. Her eyes were neatly framed by her lashes. Her lips had been painted red. She was ready in every way. And strangely enough, she was a little nervous. As ridiculous as it was.

Or maybe it wasn't ridiculous. This was after all a dinner at Maleficent's house. Not a meal on a restaurant, or an official trip to Arendelle or a walk in the woods. A dinner. At Maleficent's house. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had been invited over for dinner at somebody's house. At least not in a romantic fashion.

She scoffed, irritated at herself. So what if this was a dinner at Maleficent's house? It wasn't much different from having dinner at a restaurant. They were still doing the "honorable courtship" thing. Unfortunately.

Regina doubted that anything beside a few kisses would happen tonight. That was unfortunate too. She was beginning to wonder how long it would take for Maleficent to break the "honorable courtship" rule. A few more months? A few years?

Regina grimaced. She definitely couldn't do _that_. Maybe she should stop waiting for Maleficent and initiate herself. Maybe _that_ would be enough to make Maleficent stop beating about the bush.

 _And I'm running late_ , Regina realized as she glanced at her watch. She better get a move on. Otherwise she would be late for her date with Maleficent. And they really couldn't have that. She grabbed her purse and left the bedroom.

 

 

**************

 

But despite the effort, she actually ended up being exactly two minutes late. Maybe she should have spend less time on worrying and more time on actually getting ready. Oh, well. Now she was here.

She quickly walked up the pathway to Maleficent's too-big-for-one-house and raised a hand to knock on the door.

But before she got the chance to knock, the door was ripped open, and Maleficent appeared on the threshold. She flashed Regina a smile and then teasingly said: "You're _late_."

"So I am," Regina acknowledged. "I'm sorry about that."

Maleficent snickered as she stepped aside to let Regina in. "I was on my way to collect you myself."

Regina chuckled. "As you can see, I'm here now. No reason to get dramatic."

"I'm not getting dramatic, my darling, I just wanted to make sure you showed up," Maleficent corrected.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she discarted her coat and left it on the coat rack. "Why wouldn't I show up?"

"Cold feet?" Maleficent suggested.

"Hardly," Regina said and pursed her lips. "I don't suppose this is some fancy way of telling me that _you_ have seconds thoughts?" _dear god, no. Anything but that._

"It's not," Maleficent quickly assured and flashed Regina a smile. "I've been looking forward to this evening." 

"Me, too. Something smells nice," Regina said appreciatingly.

"And someone _looks_ very nice," Maleficent drawled as she eyed Regina up and down.

"What, this old thing?" Regina snickered. "I just found it in the back of my closet."

"Mmm, I'm sure you did," Maleficent said teasingly. Her eyes were still on Regina. In fact her gaze were roaming all over Regina's body.

Regina laughed warmly. "Let me guess... More inappropriate thoughts about the Queen?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm surprised I haven't been given an official warning yet."

"It's not up to me to control people's thoughts," Regina deadpanned.

Maleficent laughed. "Come. I suggest we go into the living room. It'll be ten minutes before dinner is ready. You _do_ still like salmon, right?"

"My favorite fish," Regina assured.

"Good thing I didn't settle on mermaid then," Maleficent quipped and turned around to move into the living room.

"I don't think Ariel would have appreciated that joke," Regina said as she followed the Dragon into the living room.

"Fortunate she isn't here then." Maleficent teased.

Regina shook her head slightly and took in her surroundings. Maleficent had a very nice place here. A little remote from the rest of Storybrooke, her house was hidden in the forest, but she liked it that way. Dragons were withdrawn creatures. But no doubt her house was nice. Her living room was large. The furniture's made of leater, the carpet on the floor wine red, and the walls enchanted to represent the stone walls in her fortress.

Regina briefly wondered how her bedroom looked. Did that look like the one she had in The Forbidden Fortress? Was there a large fireplace in there as well? Black silk sheets? A drawer full of ropes?

And then she realized that thinking about Mal's bedroom and a potential drawer full of ropes probably couldn't catagorize as "honorable courtship".

"You're flushing," Maleficent commented. "Is it that warm in here? I suppose I could have opened a window. I'm not really used to having humans over. I always keeps this place too warm."

"The temperature is fine," Regina quickly assured and shook her head as though she was trying to shake the less than appropriate thoughts from her mind.

"Then what's the matter?" Maleficent pressed.

"Nothing is the matter," Regina said firmly. "I'm fine."

For a moment, Maleficent looked like she didn't believe a word Regina was saying, but then she flashed Regina a smile. "Very well. Would you like a glass of wine then?"

"Yes. That would be nice."

Maleficent poured a glass of wine for the both of them, and then she brought the glasses with her over to the couch. She sat the glasses down on the coffee table, sat herself down on the couch and then patted the spot next to her. "Come and sit down, my darling."

Regina did as requested and sat down right next to Mal on the couch. Maleficent looked very nice tonight in her neat blue slacks, her button down and the tie that matched the color of her slacks to perfection. Her blonde hair had been gathered in a loose ponytail.

"What?" Maleficent asked and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You look great," Regina smiled.

"Oh. Thank you very much, darling."

"Anytime," Regina said and reached for her glass of wine.

But Maleficent stopped her by taking her hand instead. Now it was Regina's turn to raise an eyebrow and ask "what?"

"Hello," Maleficent said plainly, and then she was leaning forward and pecking Regina's lips lightly.

"Hello," Regina chuckled. She appreciated that little gesture.

"I want to give you more than a peck," Maleficent admitted a bit slyly.

"And what's stopping you?" Regina challenged. She'd like more than a peck.

"My desire of an honorable courtship," Maleficent teased.

Regina sighed gravely. And then _she_ was leaning forward and capturing Maleficent's lips in a soft kiss. She raised a hand and brought it up to cup Maleficent's cheek as they kissed each other. She could feel how Maleficent's hand tightened the grip on her own hand. A clear sign. The Dragon liked this.

Regina moved her hand from Maleficent's cheek and all thoughts of honorably courtship went out the window as she tossed her arm around Maleficent's neck and deepened the kiss. Oh, this was _very_ nice. So much better than nice. In fact it was-

 _Ding_!

That threw Regina off completely for a moment, and she stiffened slightly.

Maleficent chuckled a bit hoarsley as she elegantly freed herself from Regina's grip. "I do believe that sound means that dinner is ready, My Queen."

"Oh. Of course." Honestly, Regina had managed to forget everything about dinner.

Maleficent took her hand and guided her up from the couch. "Come. Let's eat. I promise the salmon will be entirely worth the interruption."

"I wasn't saying anything."

"No, but I could hear you think."

"I don't think you could though," Regina claimed.

Maleficent ignored that. "Leave your wine glass, darling. We'll come back here once we're done eating."

"Alright," Regina said and willingly followed Maleficent into the kitchen. Leave her wine glass. That gave her hope. Maybe a certain aspect of this evening wasn't over yet.

 

The salmon was delicious. Maleficent impressed with her kitchen skills, and she adorably proud when Regina announced that this salmon was the best she'd ever tasted.

"The best you'd ever tasted? Really?" Maleficent asked as she cleared the table.

"Mmm," Regina said and took a sip of her water. "I don't know how you did it, but it melted completely on my tongue. You'll have to teach me to make salmon like that."

Maleficent's grin grew a bit wicked. "Very well. It wouldn't be the first time I've taught you something new, would it?"

Regina flushed slightly at that. "No, it would not."

Maleficent cackled. "Ah, the good old days. What a time that was."

"Indeed," Regina quietly agreed. Now she was thinking inappropriate things again. But this time, it was Maleficent's fault.

"Dessert?" Maleficent offered. "I bought strawberry cake. You used to love that."

"I still do," Regina smiled. "And I certainly wouldn't say no to a piece."

Actually, she's full enough as it is already, but the look of joy on Maleficent's face was entirely worth it. Regina got her piece of strawberry cake, and Maleficent looks incredibly satisfied with her own efford.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the dinner, darling," she said.

"I definitely did," Regina said. "Next time, I'll cook for you."

"Next time?" Maleficent echoed and smiled widely. "Does that mean..."

"That I'll go out with you again? Yes, definitely." Regina finished the sentence and returned the smile.

"Excellent," Maleficent said. "We're getting pretty good at this dating thing."

"We are," Regina grinned. And then she dug into her piece of strawberry cake. It tasted wonderful. Sweet and spongy and exactly how Regina remembered it.

Maleficent remained patient while Regina ate, but the moment Regina pushed the plate away and declared that she was finished, the Dragon promptly flicked her wrist and made the plate dissappear. Then she extended a hand out to Regina. "Come."

Regina willingly took the hand extended out to her. Maleficent lead her back into the living room, and soon they were back on the couch. Maleficent handed Regina the glass of wine, and Regina was quick to take a sip.

"This is good wine," she said. "Good year."

"And picked especially for the occassion. Cheers."

"And what are we toasting to this time?" Regina asked and snickered lightly.

"Your dress."

"Again?"

"And your hair," Maleficent added. "And your lipstick. Or, to the remains of it, anyway."

Regina frowned. "The remains of it? Is that a subtle way of telling me that it smudged somewhere along eating salmon and drinking water?"

"No, it's my way of telling you that I'll be kissing it off you in a moment," Maleficent stated plainly.

"Oh." A blush crept up Regina's neck. "I see."

"That is... If the Queen deems it decent of course," Maleficent husked.

"She does," Regina said immediatly. "Very much so."

She was allowed exactly two more mouthfuls of wine, and then Maleficent flicked her wrist and made the glass dissappear in thin air. Regina didn't mourn the loss for long, though. The next second, Maleficent was kissing her fiercely and more demanding than the previous times she had kissed Regina.

Regina saw nothing wrong with that. Nor did she see anything wrong with it when Maleficent tugged her up on her lap like she had donw it when they were travelling to Arendelle. Regina buried her fingers in soft, golden tresses and deepened the kiss. And this time, Maleficent didn't snicker or push her away. She simply let Regina pry her mouth open and then slip her tongue inside. Maleficent returned the kiss, and her palms pressed snugly against Regina's lower back.

Something warm sizzled down Regina's spine at that. She felt a little floaty, and it had nothing to do with the wine she just had. She felt warm. Tingly. And she had an inkling that her dress was crawling up and exposing more and more of her legs because of the way she was almost straddling Maleficent's lap. More deja-vu. She had found herself in this position more times than she could remember. But as nice as this position was, she longed for something else. Maleficent probably wouldn't go along with it, but Regina willingly took that risk as she wiggled off Maleficent's lap, laid back on the couch and then pulled Maleficent down on top of her.

"Regina..." Maleficent warned.

"I just want to be close to you," Regina said a bit breathless. "Is that so horrible?"

"No, it's not. As long as you dont get ahead of yourself. I'm not doing this with you on the _couch_ ," Maleficent said as she positioned herself a bit more normally on top of Regina.

"And where _will_ you do this with me, then?" Regina was bold enough to ask.

"In a bed," Maleficent said plainly, and then she kissed Regina again.

Regina immediatly returned the kiss and she was even bold enough to wrap her legs around Maleficent. She could feel how Maleficent stiffened on top of her for a milisecond, but Regina just nippled lightly at her bottom lip.

That brought Maleficent back. And very effectively, too. It was almost as though she was trying to devour Regina's mouth completely. There wouldn't be much lipstick left when she was done. Regina didn't mind that. She moaned breathily into the kiss. The way Maleficent's tongue was entertwining with her own was intoxicating. She felt dizzy. She didn't mind that either. She buried her fingers in Maleficent's golden tresses and tugged slightly.

Maleficent growled at that, and her hands, which so far hadn't been doing much, suddenly slid down. Regina moaned in surprise when her breast was squeezed slightly. _Oh god, do that again! Please_. Another squeeze. Regina's mind was going foggy with arousal. Maleficent's other hand tended to her other breast. Gave a more firm squeeze. She was biting Regina's bottom lip. It would be swollen in the morning. Regina found that to be wonderfully thrilling.

She raked her fingers up and down Maleficent's fabric covered back. Why were they still wearing so many layers of clothes? That wasn't right. She tried to allow that thought to grow, but then she was distracted by the way Maleficent's tongue was sucking lightly on the tip of her own tongue. Regina moaned and her fingers momentarily curled into claws on Maleficent's back.

But there was that thought about them wearing too many layers of clothing. She would have to do something about that. And preferably right now.

She grabbed Maleficent's hand and guided it to the zipper at the back of her blue dress.

For a moment, it seemed as though Maleficent was willing to go with it. Her fingers fiddled with the zipper. Then tugging slightly. A little more.

Regina moaned impatiently and wiggled underneath Maleficent. _Just do it already, damn it_!

But it was like her moan suddenly brought Maleficent back to reality. Her fingers disappeared from the zipper, and she chuckled as she pecked Regina's lips one more time and then sat up in the couch. "Oh, well played, darling. You almost made me undress you."

"Almost," Regina dully echoed. "So apparently not well played enough." She felt herself deflate completely. For a moment she had hoped...

Maleficent chuckled again as she grabbed Regina's wrist and guided her into a sitting position. "So impatient."

"Just wondering what we're waiting for," Regina said and ran a finger through her hair. She was throbbing irritatingly between her legs, she noted.

"The right moment," Maleficent said as she reached for her wine and took a very large gulp.

"I thought this moment was fairly right." Regina muttered. Seriously, what was Maleficent waiting for? A rainbow in the sky? Shooting stars?

"This is the couch," Maleficent stated. "And I told you, I'm not doing this with you on the couch."

"So let's go upstairs?" Regina suggested.

Maleficent laughed. "No, my darling. Not tonight."

"Right. Not tonight." Regina dully echoed. She reached for her own glass of wine and as she took a large sip, she glanced at the big clock on Maleficent's wall. It was getting fairly late, and tomorrow was another day filled with royal duties.

"I should leave," she said as she sat the glass of wine down on the coffee table.

Maleficent immediatly turned her head and studied Regina's face intensely. "You're not angry with me, are you?"

"No." Regina laughed dryly. "But if I stay longer, I'll just end up begging. And we both know begging is beneath me."

"Oh," Maleficent chuckled. "I understand."

Regina took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. If she moved right now, it would probably only make the throbbing sensation between her legs intensify. It was better to take a moment to calm down. She reached for her glass of wine again and took a sip.

It took five large gulps of wine before Regina found herself capable of standing from the couch. Maleficent followed her into the hall and watched as Regina shrugged her coat on.

"Do you want me to walk you home, darling?"

"No."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll just try and convince you to stay," Regina explained.

"I would do it," Maleficent assured and grinned a little. "I know how convincing you are."

"Mmm, it's so much more _honorable_ to part ways here," Regina mock sneered.

"Don't mock my attempt at courting you the right way, darling."

"I'm the Queen," Regina drawled. "I can do as I please."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "If this wasn't an honorable courtship, that tone would have earned you a punishment."

"So an honorable courtship has it's good sides," Regina snickered and buttoned her coat. "Good to know. I've been struggling to find any."

"You're a ba-" Maleficent didn't finish the sentence. Instead she looked positively scandalized over what she had almost said.

"A bad girl?" Regina suggested nonchalantly as she smoothened her hair slightly. There would probably be some gossipping if she walked through Storybrooke with crazy hair.

"Yes. I do believe that's how that sentence was suppose to end. Had I been bold enough to finish it."

Regina snickered and turned around to face Maleficent again. "I had a wonderful evening."

"So had I. Almost a little _too_ wonderful."

Regina grinned at that. "Fancy doing it again?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. I'll call you and formally invite you over to my place."

"Your castle or your house?" Maleficent teased.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"Well, no matter the location, I shall eagerly be awaiting."

"Good," Regina said plainly and pecked Maleficent's lips once. "Goodnight, Maleficent."

"Goodnight, Regina." Maleficent parroted. "Are you _sure_ I can't walk you home?"

"Absolutely." Regina said. She flashed Maleficent once last smile and then she left her house.

 

It was only fair that the Dragon should be left yearning a little......

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**R**_ egina woke up with a start. And a rather tight feeling between her legs. She groaned slightly. Great. Just great. Her dreams had been more than helpful when it came to adding to her and Maleficent's "couch incident" last night. And the result was this. A rather dull ache between her legs.

For a moment, Regina considered to roll onto her other side and try to get a bit more sleep. Who knew, maybe she could even finish the dream.

But after a moment of consideration, she opted for getting out of bed instead. She didn't have any royal "duties" today, but that didn't mean she should sleep the day away, right? And she had this dull ache in her back as well. She had slept funny last night.

She quickly rolled onto her back and then got out of bed. On her way out of her bedchamber, she snatched a robe. She would most definitely take a shower this morning. Maybe some cold water could wash away the remains of the dream. One could only hope.

The shower did indeed help. Regina felt somewhat fresher once she was bathed and dressed in one of her more relaxed pantsuits. A rather silly thing to wear in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, but what the hell. She wasn't supposed to be anywhere today. She even went as far as neglecting to drying her hair. For once, she would let it air dry. That would probably do her hair some good, not to be exposed to blow dryers or magic all the time.

Once she had applied a little bit of makeup, she ventured out in the castle. Not to the large hall she normally dined in. She wasn't very hungry right now. Instead she ended up in the library. Perhaps some light reading before breakfast? She had been so busy lately, she hadn't really had the time to read anything beside "official" documents.

Regina ended up walking around between the large book shelves, hunting for something to read. Yesterday's edition of the "Storybrooke Mirror" was lying on one of the little round tables. Maybe she should read _that_. She hadn't really had the time to read the paper either. And wasn't that a bit scandalous? After all, Storybrooke was a part of her "kingdom" too. It was rather scandalous that she didn't keep tabs on what was happening there.

But the paper didn't really have anything new to tell. No new villains, no bad news. A few people had gotten married, a few people were expecting a baby. Only good news. Regina smiled a little. Storybrooke was clearly thriving. Regina reminded herself to visit Storybrooke soon. She hadn't been there much recently, and a burger from Granny's Diner wouldn't be half bad.

She quickly ended up walking around between the bookshelves once more. She clearly had trouble deciding what to read. Maybe she should just ditch that plan and go and get some breakfast instead. Maybe that would be a much better plan.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard a sound coming from behind the bookshelf in front of her, but before she got the chance to ask who was there, the person answered that question for her when they stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

It quickly turned out to be Maleficent. Maleficent in a grey dress. She clearly insisted on wearing appropriate clothes when she was in the Enchanted Forest. It was only Regina who looked completely out of place in her pantsuit

"Oh," Regina said. Mainly because she hadn't expected Maleficent to be here, but also because she suddenly was very aware that her hair was still wet.

Maleficent grinned. "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning," Regina said a little halfheartedly.

Maleficent was quick to spot the reason for Regina's halfhearted answer. "Relax, sweetheart," she grinned. "I've seen you with wet hair before."

"Right."

"Though not recently. You look nice," Maleficent added and quirked an eyebrow at Regina.

"Thanks," Regina snorted. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Maleficent cocked her head. "Is that a fancy way of telling me that I'm not welcome here?"

"Of course not," Regina said firmly. "I was merely curious."

"Oh." Maleficent smiled again. "I just wanted to say thank you for an enchanting evening last night."

"Oh," Regina echoed, now she was smiling too. "It was entirely my pleasure."

"I had a most wonderful evening. Even though you couldn't behave," Maleficent chuckled.

" _I_ couldn't behave?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone forced you to engage, dear."

"Right you are," Maleficent acknowledged. Then she was slinking closer, and within seconds, her arms had looped around Regina's waist.

Regina chuckled slightly as she found herself being pushed up against the bookshelf behind her. "Why, hello there."

"Hello," Maleficent said plainly, and then she was kissing Regina rather intensely.

And no, this was not how Regina had planned on starting her morning, but she definitely didn't mind one bit. This was rather perfect. Maleficent tasted faintly of dark roasted coffee and vanilla, and she _smelled_ amazing. Spicey. That unique smell only dragons had.

For a while, the only sound was their lips meeting, and the slight creaking from the bookshelf Regina was standing leaned against. The old shelf clearly wasn't all that good to stand leaned against for a longer period of time, but neither Regina nor Maleficent paid much attention to that minor detail. They were a little too busy kissing. Well, techically, they were making out, but why put such a crass label on it?

Regina's arms were wrapped around Maleficent's neck, and Maleficent's fingers were currently digging into the soft flesh on Regina's hips. She squeezed slightly, and Regina could feel the warmth from the Dragon's fingers through her slacks. She suffocated a less than ladylike sound and moved her fingers to clutch at the lapels of Maleficent's blazer. She was shamelessly hoping that Maleficent would grab her hands and pin her wrists above her head. Like in the good old days.

But then again maybe the library wasn't the very best place to do that. _Fun for another time, I'm sure._

Maleficent didn't stop until Regina was suffiecently breathless. Then she smirked as she took a step backwards and allowed Regina to catch her breath.

"What was _that_?" Regina asked. She knew she sounded breathless, but she didn't give a damn.

"My way of saying thank you for last night," Maleficent grinned. "You gave me such good dreams."

Regina chuckled. "Well, glad I could be of help."

"I'm not saying my sleep was restful, but definitely pleasant," Maleficent drawled and waggled an eyebrow.

"Tease," Regina said plainly.

"I think you deserve to be teased a little after last night, My Queen."

"I didn't do anything," Regina stated but did nothing to quell the smile lurking in the corners of her mouth.

"Don't play the innocent with me, darling."

Regina ignored that. "So that's why you're here? To tease me?"

"Actually no," Maleficent said. "I'm here because I'm in a bit of a pickle, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Oh? You need the Queen's assistance?" Regina teased lightly. "Well, what is your dilemma then?"

"Well, Lily and I were supposed to spend a lovely afternoon getting pampered at Goldilock's Spa, but my dear daughter has just blown me off. Apparently there some sort of thing with a young lady..." Maleficent wrinkled her nose. "I didn't want to inquire further about it, but anyway, it means that I have a perfectly usable gift card to spare, so I was thinking if I could invite you instead."

"Oh?" Regina said. That was a rather good idea. She hadn't been able to visit a spa in ages.

"It was actually Lily's idea to bring my _girlfriend_ with me," Maleficent said and chuckled.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" Regina said. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend. You couldn't have mentioned that last night before we ended up on the couch?"

"Did I really forget to mention my girlfriend last night? Oops. How rude of me," Maleficent drawled.

"Mmm, you'll have to tell me about her later at the spa."

Maleficent's smile widened. "Does that mean you'll go with me?"

"Well, we can't let that gift certificate go to waste, can we?" Regina teased, but a moment later she sobered up and said: "And why not enjoy a bit more of the glorious company I was in last night?"

"It's a date then," Maleficent said and looked like she was still trying to get familiar with that word.

"It sure is," Regina confirmed. "And we have to talke about that dinner at my place as well. See if we can fit a date that fits us both."

"Utmost importance," Maleficent nodded. Then she pursed her lips slightly. "God, I would love to stay here and keep you company for the entire day, but Lily has been bold enough to suggest breakfast even though she's blowing me off later. Ungrateful little brat."

Regina chuckled. "Then I suggest you go and have breakfast with your daughter. I'll see you later."

"Indeed you will. How about I pick you up in front of your castle and escort you back to Storybrooke at three o'clock?"

"Sounds like a plan," Regina nodded.

"In that case..." Maleficent leaned forward and pecked Regina's lips. "Be good until I see you again."

"Never," Regina teased.

Maleficent seemed rather delighted at that response. She was even bold enough to say: "that's my girl."

Regina raised an eyebrow at that, but she didn't get the chance to say anything before Maleficent was pecking her lips again, and then the Dragon vanished in thin air.

Regina chuckled slightly. It would appear that she now had plans this afternoon. Excellent. A spa day with Maleficent. She couldn't imagine a better way to spend her free afternoon.

 _And now breakfast_ , she thought to herself as she slinked away from the bookshelf she had been standing leaning against a moment ago. She reached the little "pathway" between the many bookshelves, and was headed towards the door to go into the dining room, when she heard a voice say:

"Thank goodness. Listening to you two making out is positively jarring, little sis."

Regina stopped in her tracks and sighed gravely. She had no idea Zelena was in the library. She turned around and came face with the smirking Zelena.

"You didn't say anything about a _couch incident_ last night," Zelena drawled as she put her book down.

Regina sighed again. Yes, Zelena had indeed been grilling her about the date with Maleficent after she came home last night, but Regina hadn't told her much. Well, until now that was.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked and ignored Zelena's remark.

"I needed a quiet place to read," Zelena said innocently.

"Right. Well, you have fun with that. I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Mmm, I'm sure you're absolutely _famished_ after all that making out."

Despite her plan about not to be bothered by Zelena's teasing, Regina said: "we were _not_ making out."

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Of course you weren't, sis. Of course you weren't. And definitely not in the middle of a library."

" _My_ library," Regina stated firmly. "Which I thought was deserted. You could have announced yourself." 

"And miss the opportunity to hear some juicy stuff?" Zelena said and smirked again. "I don't think so."

Regina just rolled her eyes and sighed.

But Zelena wasn't fazed by that response. She happily kept talking: "tell me, sister dear, what does _couch incident_ mean exactly?"

"None of your business," Regina said shortly.

Zelena clearly jumped the conclusion. She smirked and raised her eyebrow. "On the couch, really? Hmm. I wouldn't have pegged you for a "do it on the couch" kind of girl, but whatever floats your boat.."

Regina snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you've got it all wrong."

"Have I really?"

"Yes," Regina said firmly. "And now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and get some breakfast. Enjoy your book." With that she turned her back on Zelena.

"Enjoy your spa day!" Zelena called after her, and, snickering slightly: "and your _Dragon_!"

Regina made a point of ignoring that. She really couldn't be bothered. She had a spa day to get ready for.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The impromptu spa date was a huge success. Regina felt ever so relaxed when she returned back to the castle a couple of hours later.

And the very well planned date at Regina's mansion a few days later was a raging success as well. Maleficent liked the roast and complimented the wine. And Regina's dress. In fact they ended up toasting to that dress a few times. And afterwards, they ended up sitting on the couch and talking for hours. And kissing. Mostly that. Nothing more, even though Regina wouldn't have minded, but once again, Maleficent insisted on a "honorable courtship". She didn't directly say it, but Regina could sense as much, and so she didn't push the matter.

 

Tonight was a success as well. Not only did tonight's ball celebrate Regina's first five months as Queen, but Maleficent was also formally introduced at court. Their relationship is now very, _very_ official, and Regina didn't mind that one bit. Everyone at court welcomed Maleficent with open arms, and people seemed more happy for Regina than interested in the fact that their Queen was seeing a woman. Not that Regina had been worried or anything. She's just happy that everything went so well. And she's happy that Maleficent has now been properly introduced. Maybe Snow White will leave her relationship alone now.

Or maybe not.

Regina slipped off her shoes and sat down heavily on her bed. She had been around people all evening, and now the silence is almost ringing in her ears. God, she's tired. Happy, but tired. She leaned back on the bed until she's lying down. Not the mostly queenly thing to do, but she's done being the Queen for tonight. She has already slipped the crown off her head. She could hear the faint muttering sound of voices still. The castle is full of people. She suspected most of them is gonna spend the night here. She didn't mind that one bit. The castle is full of empty rooms anyway. Why not put that to good use?

She smiled a little as she enjoyed the plush comfort of her bed. Tonight had been a really wonderful night. So many people had hugged and congratulated her. And she had danced with basically everybody. Including Henry (both of them), and even David had been bold enough to ask for a dance with the Queen. And of course Maleficent. Regina's smile deepened. Out of all the people she had danced with, that had been the nicest. Dancing with Maleficent. They hadn't done that since Maleficent revealed herself as the "secret admirer".

Regina chuckled a little. She should stand from this bed and change out of this heavy dress. She should free her hair from tonight's complicated updo.

The only problem is that she's far too comfortable lying on this bed. Seriously, her bed has never been more comfortable than right now.

She was on the brink of falling asleep when there's a faint knock on the door.

Regina opened one eye and swallowed back a groan. "Not now," she muttered quietly.

Another knock on her door.

"Ask for an audition with the Queen in the morning," Regina said tiredly, though not unkindly. She had an inkling that it was either Snow or Zelena who wanted to talk, but surely, they could wait until tomorrow, right? It was fairly late now.

The knocking stopped, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

But she wasn't allowed to be relieved for long. Because soon she saw the doorknob being pressed down, and then the door to her bedchamber was pushed open.

Oh, well. Regina sat up in bed. It could be Henry who wanted to talk to her.

But it wasn't Henry who stepped into her private chambers with a grin on his face. It was Maleficent.

"Oh," Regina said and lifted her head. "It's _you_."

"Indeed," Maleficent said and flashed her a smile. "You forgot this."

"Thank you," Regina said gratefully as Maleficent handed the glass of wine she had been nursing before excusing herself.

"Tonight went rather well, didn't it?" Maleficent asked almost briskly and flashed Regina another smile.

"It did," Regina nodded and took a sip of her glass of wine. "You are officially the Queen's companion and properly introduced at court."

"I'm happy," Maleficent said plainly as she sat down next to Regina on the bed.

"Me, too," Regina beamed. " _Very_ happy."

"Good. I intend to keep it that way."

Regina snickered a little as she sat the now empty glass of wine down. She hid a yawn behind her hand and then said: "Why don't you stay at the castle tonight? I'm sure there's still plenty of rooms available. Or if you'd rather return to your castle or Storybrooke, I could ask for the coachman to take you back in the carriage and save you the transformation."

Maleficent snickered. "Riding in the Queen's carriage? Am I getting special treatment for being the Queen's companion?"

"Possibly," Regina sassed.

"I'm almost starting to suspect that you like me, my dear," Maleficent teased.

Regina scoffed. "Really? Whatever gave that away?"

Maleficent looked amused, but then sobered up: "as for your generous offer, I think I'd prefer to-"

_Knock-knock-knock._

Regina turned her gaze to the ceiling and sighed gravely. 

"Expecting more nightly visitors, are you?" Maleficent asked teasingly as she nonchalantly took Regina's hand in her own and interlaced their fingers.

"I wasn't expecting _any_ nightly visitors, and yet they seem to pop up everywhere," Regina quipped and gave Mal's fingers a slight squeeze.

_Knock-knock-knock._

"Come _in_ ," Regina said as sweetly as she possibly could. 

Maleficent was clearly trying to suffocate her amusement. But she wasn't doing a very good job. Her blue eyes twinkled slightly at the slight, sharp edge in Regina's tone.

The door to Regina's bedchamber opened again, and Regina's previous theory proved to be correct when Zelena stepped inside.

"Regina, do you have a moment- oh." The redhead interrupted herself midsentence when she spotted Maleficent sitting next to Regina on the bed.

"Good evening," said Maleficent with mild interest. She appeared to be more interested in squeezing Regina's fingers than Zelena, really.

"Oh," Zelena said again, and her face split into this big shit eating grin when she looked at Regina. "You're _busy_."

"I wouldn't say that," Regina said. She's actually shockingly _not_ busy right now. "What can I do for you?"

"It can wait," Zelena said, and that obnoxious smile never left her face. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"You didn't," Regina said and raised an eyebrow slightly.

Zelena just continued to smile. "Goodnight, Regina. Sleep well." And with that she backed out of the room and closed the door rather firmly behind her.

Regina sighed gravely. "I don't deserve a sister like her."

"Mmm, quite the expert in jumping the conclusions, isn't she?"

"Very much so," Regina agreed and turned to Maleficent. "So, as I was saying before the little interruption... Shall I arrange for the coachman to take you home, or do you want to spend the night here?"

"Spend the night here, I think," Maleficent said. "There's no reason to send for a coachman."

"Very well," Regina smiled. She liked when Maleficent slept at the castle and they went to have breakfast together. "In that case, we better head out and banish someone from their room," she chuckled slightly at her own joke.

"Actually..." Maleficent said and gave Regina's hand another little squeeze. "I was rather hoping that I could spend the night _here_."

"Yes, I know, you've just said-" Regina stopped talking when she realized what Maleficent meant. "Oh. You wan't to sleep in here."

"Yes, that would be nice," Maleficent said and smiled broadley.

"Very well then. I believe that could be arranged," Regina said and shrugged lightly.

"Sleep," Maleficent emphasized and squeezed Regina's fingers again. "Next to you. Just that."

"Believe me, I've already gathered as much," Regina said. "We're not in a hurry." That's the mantra Maleficent was firmly sticking to.

Maleficent snickered as she lifted Regina's hand and kissed it lightly. "Your sister is already talking, but I figured it would be nice to sleep with you without..."

"Sleeping with me," Regina offered.

"Exactly."

"Well, this bed is certainly big enough for two, but I expect you to look the other way while I change," Regina quipped.

"And I expect you to do the same," Maleficent cackled.

Regina rose from the bed and opened her enormous closet. Suddenly she has to chose her nightwear with great care. Normally, she wasn't very picky, but now that she has a "guest" it's different.

"Those are some very pretty nightgowns you've got there," Maleficent commented nonchalantly.

"Peeking into the Queen's closet, are you?" Regina teased. "Is that appropriate?"

"Mmm, no probably not," Maleficent drawled, "but the thing is, I don't really care."

Regina chuckled as she picked out her most modest nightgown. "Avert your eyes, Dragon," she warned as she moved her hands up to undo the buttons in her dress.

"I shan't peek," Maleficent solemnly sweared.

Regina turned her head just in time to see Maleficent cover her eyes with her hands. Regina chuckled as she swiftly undid the buttons, slid the dress off of her frame and then freed herself from the corset. She was also quick as she replaced the dress with the nightgown. Suddenly, she was very aware that Maleficent was sitting on the bed.

"All done," she announced as she moved over to the vanity and eased the many bobbypins out of her hair.

"You look mighty fine, my darling," Maleficent complimented.

Regina scoffed slightly. "Should I close my eyes as well?"

"No need," Maleficent said briskly as she waved her hand and replaced her heavy, midnight blue dress with a long purple nightgown.

"I wouldn't have peeked," Regina jokingly pointed out.

"One can never be too careful," Maleficent quipped as she patted the empty space in the bed. "Now come to bed."

Regina shook her head. Of all the things Maleficent could have said, of course she went with _that_.

But never the less, Regina soon finished freeing her hair from the bobbypins, and after a quick combing, she padded over to the bed. Maleficent had already made herself comfortable under the down comforter.

Regina slipped into bed, and it didn't take long before long arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"I think this goes against the honorable courtship thing," she pointed out.

"Possibly, but I don't care," Maleficent said plainly as her warm fingers skated over Regina's shoulder. "How long has it been since we last did this?"

"Many, many years," Regina answered softly.

"Feels as though it was only yesterday."

"I know." This did indeed feel awfully familiar. Like no years, no memories had passed between them.

"Maybe we could do this every night?" Maleficent suggested.

Regina grinned. "Is that appropriate?"

"Your sister is most likely telling Snow White and the others what she just saw," Maleficent said plainly.

"She saw us holding hands," Regina pointed out with a slight scoff.

"No, she saw me sitting on your bed in the middle of the night," Maleficent corrected with a grin. "And then she added her own ending to that little tale."

"She should be more busy helping Robin arrage her wedding and pay less attention to what I'm doing," Regina said a little bitterly. At first, it had seemed like such a good idea to open the castle for everyone, but _now...._

"The Forbidden Fortress isn't far from here, my darling. If you ever need a place to hide..." 

"I might actually take you up on that one," Regina muttered.

"Just make sure to hide when I'm there as well," Maleficent chuckled.

"Duly noted."

"Goodnight, My Queen," Maleficent said and gave Regina a little squeeze.

"Goodnight, Maleficent," Regina said with a light snicker.

It didn't take long before both of them are fast asleep......

 

 

 

****************************************************

 

 

When Regina woke up that following morning, she felt incredibly warm. That was the first thing she noticed. That it had been a while since she last had a Dragon in her bed. It'll take a while to get used to the warmth.

The second thing she noticed was the fact that the sleeping Maleficent didn't give two shits about the "honorable courtship" rule. Her right hand was resting rather firmly on Regina's left breast, and their legs had tangled together sometime during the night.

Regina didn't quite succeed in biting back her amusement. A very quiet chuckle escaped her.

The sound didn't wake Maleficent, but the Dragon muttered something in her sleep as she started to grope Regina's breast instead.

 _Right then._ Regina would have liked to know what Maleficent was dreaming right now.

"Mmmmm," Maleficent muttered and squeezed Regina's breast slightly.

Regina had to clear her throat at that. And not because it was unpleasant in any way. Quite the contrary. If Maleficent kept that up, this was going to be a _very_ pleasant morning indeed.

Another heartfelt "mmmm!". Another firm squeeze.

Regina's throat was starting to feel rather dry, and it didn't help the mattter when Maleficent's other hand, weak in her sleep, slid down to rest on her abdomen instead.

 Regina kept her mouth firmly shut. Apparently the "honorable courtship" rule didn't apply when Maleficent was asleep.

She had intended to remain quiet and wiggle her way out of the Dragon's clutches, but that plan was quickly spoiled when Maleficent's left hand slid down some and landed on her inner thigh. Regina coughed loudly. It was either that or a moan, and she chose to go with the cough.

Next to her, Maleficent stirred and then a mumbled, but slightly more awake: "Mmm."

"Good morning," Regina said strained.

"You sound strange," Maleficent said hoarsley. "Had you forgotten that I was here?"

"I don't think that's possible," Regina said and tried to laugh. The sound came out more strangled than intended.

"What do you-"

"Hands," Regina interrupted.

Maleficent lifted her hands, and then the penny clearly dropped, for she quickly ripped her hands away from Regina's body as though she had burned herself. Which was a bit ironic.

"And good morning to you too," Regina quipped. "Now _that_ was awfully familiar."

"I'm ever so sorry," Maleficent said. "Perhaps this sleeping arrangement was a bad idea any way."

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina scoffed. "There's no harm done."

"I couldn't keep my hands to myself," Maleficent said dully.

"It was nice," Regina snickered.

"I'm awful," Maleficent observed and ran a finger through her messy curls.

"Yes," Regina chuckled. "You are. Bold of you to get handsy with the Queen."

Maleficent pursed her lips and shook her head a little.

"But then again, it wouldn't be the first time that has happened, would it?" Regina teased and nudged Maleficent slightly.

"Right you are." Maleficent nodded.

Regina chuckled as she slid closer and tossed one leg over Maleficent's hip.

Maleficent's blue eyes instantly widened. "Regina..."

"Don't start," Regina laughed. "I'm not breaking the _rules_. I'm merely making myself comfortable."

"Oh," Maleficent said, and now it's her turn to sound a bit strained. "Well, I suppose it's okay then."

"It's more than okay," Regina corrected as she cupped Mal's cheek lightly.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.....** _

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_**F**_ amily lunches.

Regina doesn't have a lot of time for those anymore. Since she has been crowned the Good Queen, every moment of her time is spend doing different things like visiting all "her" kingdoms and listening to her "subjects."

She puts all her time and effort into being the best possible queen for the people, and so far she was doing a good job. But there wasn't time for much else.

Which was why Snow White had more or less _forced_ Regina to go to Granny's Diner to have lunch with her, David, Emma, Killian, Zelena and Henry. Lucy and Ella were visiting Tiana and Naveen, so they had to miss a family lunch.

To Regina, the family lunch was a welcome interruption. She needed a break, and it was nice to finally be able to change out of her dress and into one of her Mayor-suits.

"We don't see you often enough," Snow half complained as they all six were seated in a booth at Granny's.

"Well, someone crowned me Queen, and that comes with many, many responsibilities," Regina sassed as she took a sip of her ice tea.

Henry snickered. "I'm sure the people wouldn't mind if the Queen took a day off."

"Or two," Emma added.

"How about a whole week?" Regina joked and suffocated a yawn. Being the Queen often meant paperwork, and paperwork often meant late nights. She hadn't been sleeping a lot lately.

"You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?" Snow asked worriedly and eyed Regina.

"No, dear. And I also take my vitamines every morning. Not to worry," Regina quipped.

Zelena laughed, but Snow didn't look one bit amused.

"I'm _serious_ ," the school teacher continued and was bold enough to point at Regina with her fork. "Don't stress yourself out."

"I _won't_ ," Regina said firmly. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control."

Snow clearly didn't believe that. She turned to Henry and said: "Henry, make sure your mother doesn't stress herself. She clearly won't listen to _me_."

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" Henry said and laughed. "She never does."

" _She_ is sitting right here," Regina warned and scowled. "And as a matter fact, I'm taking the night off, so kindly get out of my hair, both of you."

This time, both Killian and Emma snickered.

"Got any plans then?" Zelena asked.

"No, for once my calendar is empty," Regina said satisfied. She had absolutely no problems with the prospect of having a night where she wasn't doing anything.

"Stop by my place then," Zelena said. "We'll have some wine and a sisterly chat. It's been ages."

"That sounds-"

Regina never got to finish that sentence. A highpitched ringtone coming from the depths of her purse interrupted her. She quickly found her phone at the very bottom of her purse and answered the call: "Hello?"

"Sweetheart," came Maleficent's smooth voice in the other end. "I've heard rumors that the Queen has left her castle for once."

Regina chuckled lightly. "And hello to you too."

"Hello." Maleficent parroted. "So? Where are you?"

"I happen to be at Granny's at the moment," Regina said.

"Ah. And here I was, searching for you in all the realms."

"I doubt you've actually done that," Regina drawled. "But now that you've found me, what is your errand?"

"What are you doing later?" Maleficent asked briskly. And, in the same breath: "you see, I've been foolish enough to buy a bottle of wine, and I can't possibly drink it on my own. So I was thinking of bringing said bottle with me to my castle. And maybe bringing a certain _Queen_ with me to my castle. In the hope that she'll help me finish the bottle of wine."

Regina pursed her lips slightly. An evening spend with Maleficent at the Forbidden Fortress. An evening spend drinking wine and relaxing with Maleficent. There hasn't been much time for that lately either, and it sounds like the _perfect_ way to spend her evening, but...

"I've actually made plans with Zelena tonight," Regina said and tried not to sound too disappointed. That wouldn't be very fair to Zelena.

"Ah. I see," Maleficent said. "Well, perhaps another time then?"

"No!" Zelena said rather loudly. "I've just changed my mind. Under no circumstances do I want my sister to come over tonight. I'd much rather have her spend the evening with her girlfriend."

Regina rolled her eyes while Maleficent laughed in the other end.

"Well, I suppose that's settled then," Mal said silkily. "Then you'll be coming over, right?"

"Yes, I suppose I will," Regina confirmed and nodded even though Maleficent couldn't see it.

"Excellent," Maleficent said. "We're having another date."

Regina found herself smiling. "We are."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again," Maleficent said and her voice dropped an octave or two.

Regina felt herself going dangerously soft at that, and not eager to draw attention to herself at Granny's, she ended up just saying: "likewise."

Maleficent chuckled warmly. "I'll make sure to light the fireplace then. The place is a bit drafty right now."

"Very sensible," Regina said a bit absentmindedly. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a million flashbacks of herself and Maleficent in front of that fireplace. In various positions.

She quietly cleared her throat. That was hardly something to think of in the middle of a filled diner.

Maleficent was no help. For some reason, she seemed very determined to tease Regina. "Have you missed me?" she asked silkily. "I've missed _you_. A lot."

"I've missed you too," Regina said half-heartedly. She was very aware that most of her family was listening in.

"Good," said Maleficent and her voice was as soft as ever. "What do you want to do tonight then?"

 _Several things I can't say out loud_. "I'm... I'm sure we'll think of something," Regina said.

"Yes, I believe so too," Maleficent agreed. "We always were _very_ good at thinking of something, weren't we?"

"Indeed," Regina said and frowned. Maleficent was coming on to her pretty strongly, and Regina found that to be rather interesting because that wasn't how this thing had played out so far. Maleficent had been hellbent on this "honorable courtship"-thing, but now she was basically undressing Regina with her voice. What was that about?

Regina wasn't sure she should allow herself to hope that this night was something more or not.

"Regina? Are you still there?"

Regina immediatly snapped out of it. "Yes, I'm still here."

"Good. I was afraid you had hung up on me," Maleficent chuckled.

"I'd never do that," Regina said firmly.

Maleficent snickered. "Well, I suppose I should go and make sure the castle is nicely warmed up for you."

"Alright then."

"See you tonight, my darling." Maleficent said.

"Indeed you will."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Likewise."

"Bye."

"Bye," Regina parroted. There was a slight click, and then Maleficent was gone.

"Put the phone down," Zelena singsong'ed.

Regina glared at her sister. "Shut up."

"Be nice. Both of you," Henry admonished.

Regina ignored that, and it didn't take long before she managed to forget that her entire family was sitting right there. She was completely consumed by the upcoming date with Maleficent. A date. At the Forbidden Fortress. It had certainly been a while since she had last been _there._ It was gonna be interesting, coming back there. She had spent so many hours there as a young queen. Her stomach curled pleasantly at the memory. Was that what was gonna happen tonight? No. Probably not. Maleficent had probably just been teasing her. The Dragon would probably stick to her "honorable courtship"-thing after all.

Regina took another sip of her ice tea.

"So? What's the plan tonight?" Zelena said.

"Some wine I think," Regina said truthfully.

"Wine?" Zelena echoed and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. _Wine_ ," Regina said firmly and shot her sister a warning glance.

Their whole family was present. The sister talk could very well wait. Or maybe not. Maybe Zelena was entirely too nosy for her own damn good....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.........** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**T**_ hat same night, Regina had returned to her castle and was getting ready to head out. She only felt partially guilty for blowing Zelena off tonight, but the prospect of spending the evening with Maleficent was easily overshadowing the guilt.

Maybe she should feel guilty for _that_.

Regina shook her head slightly as she finished buttoning her red dress. The dress was light and made of silk and Regina hadn't worn it in ages. But she happened to know that Maleficent liked her in red. And she also happened to know that Maleficent liked when she wore her hair down, so of course Regina hadn't wasted time with intrigate updo's tonight. 

There was a fair chance that she was overdoing it just a little bit, though. The dress showed more cleavage than what she normally would display, and for a moment Regina wondered whether it was too much.

But then she banished the thought from her head. She wasn't going out on royal duties tonight. She was spending the evening at Maleficent's castle. That was different. She was allowed to dress up tonight.

She gave her hair one last brushing and then she left her chamber. She wanted to spend the time in the library before it was time to leave.

 

But it quickly turned out that her library was fully occupied. By Emma and Snow and Zelena. And baby Hope.

Zelena was the first one to look up when Regina came inside the library. The redhead raised an eyebrow as she looked at Regina. "That's a nice dress, sis."

"Thank you," Regina said and ignored the meaning behind the comment.

"You look nice," Snow said and flashed Regina a beaming smile.

"Thank you," Regina said, this time with more sincerity.

"Maleficent will go mad, I'm sure," Zelena piped up. Clearly, she wasn't done teasing.

And Regina had had enough. "Yes, that was the intention," she said stoically.

Emma snickered but got awfully busy looking at Hope when Regina shot her a death glare.

"Is that a new dress?"

"Pardon?" Regina said. She had been a little lost in her own thoughts.

"Is it a new dress?" Snow repeated and flashed Regina another smile.

"No, it's actually an old dress," Regina said truthfully.

"Oh. I've never seen it before."

 _No, but Maleficent has. And I know that she's going to appreciate it_. Regina smiled a little to herself. This dress held a lot of memories for her. And most of them were extremely pleasurable.

 _Speaking of pleasure_... Maleficent had been coming onto her pretty strongly over the phone, and Regina wondered whether that was gonna last when she arrived at the Forbidden Fortress. Were they taking their relationship to the "next level" tonight, or were they still doing that "honorable courtship" bullshit?

Only time would tell.

Regina forced herself to sit down at one of the little round tables. Aimlessly, she opened the first book she could find and looked at the words written on the page.

They didn't make sense.

She was definitely not in any mood to read. She wanted to leave now. Right away. And most of all, she wanted to inform Maleficent that she'd had enough of the royal courtship thing. She wanted to take things to the next level, and she wanted to do it right _now_.

"So, do you guys have any plans tonight?" Snow inquired.

"Only wine and talking," Regina said and shrugged.

"Hmm. I thought she would have turned into a dragon by now," Zelena commented.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would she do that?"

Zelena smirked. "I've been studying the species, and I've read that they show off their dragon form to impress the person they're trying to court."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You've been _studying the species_?"

"Of course I have. I'm entitled to know exactly who my sister is dating," Zelena said stubbornly.

Regina turned her eyes towards the ceiling. "Is this still about the Facilier thing? Because as far as I remember, I've already apologized for not telling you about him a million times."

"I'm doing it because I'm interested," Zelena insisted. "It has nothing to do with Facilier."

But Regina doubted that. She knew that Zelena wasn't exactly holding a grudge against her because of it, but she had been slightly insulted since the day Regina had neglected to inform her of her "date" with Facilier.

Regina was still silently thanking whatever gods out there that Zelena hadn't caught her doing the famous "walk of shame" back from Facilier's house that early morning. It was bad enough that she had run into Henry. He had been far too polite to mention anything about it since he regained his memories, and Regina suspected that he was still traumatized. She grimaced slightly as she remembered how tousled her hair had been that early morning. And how hoarse her voice had been.

Finally, she pushed the memories of her dubious choices in Hyperion Heights away and looked up. The sky was darkening rapidly. It was time to leave. She rose from the chair.

"Should I send for the carriage?" Snow helpfully offered.

"No, thank you. I don't think that's gonna be required," Regina replied.

Snow frowned slightly. "But then are you gonna get to the Forbidden Fortress?"

"Walk?" Regina suggested lightly. "It's a warm evening, and the fresh air will be good for me."

"But alone?" Snow asked, and now she looked worried. "Through the woods at this hour? Is that a good idea?"

Regina almost laughed. "I'm not exactly afraid of the boogey man. Need I remind you that I _was_ the boogey man for many yea-"

"I'm not talking about being afraid of any boogey man," Snow interrupted. "I'm adressing the Queen's safety."

"Rest assure that the Queen will be perfectly safe, dear," Regina chuckled. Then she glanced out of the window once more. It was definitely getting darker, and she and Mal did agree on meeting at nightfall. She offered her family a nod and a smile and then she turned around, ready to leave the castle.

"And when are you coming home?" Zelena asked cheekily.

Regina ignored that and left without another word. But she was certain she could hear Zelena's snicker follow her out of the castle

 

 

***********************

 

 

Despite Snow's concern, the walk through the wood was quite peaceful. She met no boogey man on her way. But she _did_ meet a white unicorn. She stopped for a moment to let the creature pass. Unicorns were shy beings, and Regina wasn't interested in spooking the animal.

Once the unicorn had passed, Regina continued her walk through the forest. It was a warm, balmy night and she congratulated herself with having decided not to wear a cloak.

Soon The Forbidden Fortress came into view, and Regina stopped for a moment to take in the place. It had been a while since she last was there. The castle was still a very impressive sight with its massive gates and dragon statues.

After a moment, Regina approached the gate, and it creaked slightly as it swung open for her. Regina chuckled slightly. There was a time where these gates were packed with spells to keep people out, but apparently not anymore. Whether that was a regular thing or just for her, Regina wasn't sure.

Regina walked through the gate and up to the castle. The enormous door swung open for her as well, and Regina didn't waste any time in heading inside. The large hall was quiet and Regina's footsteps echoed slightly in silent room.

Once she reached the throne room, she opened her mouth to call out for the owner of the castle, but she didn't get the chance to say anything before a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulled her closer and then she was being kissed rather convincingly.

Regina only needed a few process what was happening. Then she wrapped her arms around Maleficent and returned the kiss with all her might. She felt blonde hair tickling her cheek, and after a moment she realized that her feet were in fact dangling a few inches above the floor. My, my. It had been a while since Maleficent last did _that_.

Regina would gladly have kept Maleficent for a few hours, but much too soon she needed air and had to push the Dragon away.

Maleficent smirked as Regina tried to catch her breath. "Good evening, Your Majesty. And welcome back to my Fortress."

"That was quite the welcome back," Regina said, still panting slightly.

"I've missed you," Maleficent said plainly. "You've been quite busy lately."

"I have," Regina agreed with a nod. "But I'm free tonight."

"Excellent. I simply couldn't have stood being another day without you," Maleficent quipped.

"Good," Regina teased.

"Wine," Maleficent said plainly as she grasped Regina's hand and led her out of the throne room. "Come on, my Queen."

 

************

 

 

Soon they were sitting on the thick furs in front of the open fireplace. They sipped wine and talked about the "good old days". Some of the memories made Regina laugh, and some of them made her blush.

Maleficent reached out and cupped her cheek. "I do so love it when you blush."

"I am not _blushing_ ," Regina claimed, even though she was.

"We've made a lot of memories in front of this fireplace, haven't we, my Queen?" Maleficent chuckled as she stroked Regina's cheek once. "Do you remember that night where you made the furs catch fire because you were so exicted?"

"Vividly," Regina said and took an extra large sip of her wine.

Maleficent chuckled once more. "You're blushing again."

Regina did her best to shrug. "As far as I remember, it was an intense night."

"It was," Maleficent agreed, and then she took Regina's glass of wine from her.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I remember that dress," Mal said plainly as her gaze lingered on Regina's red dress.

"I figured you might," Regina said and smiled teasingly.

"You've mended it," Maleficent commented. "After that night where I ripped it."

Regina chuckled a little. "You remember that too."

"Of course I do," Maleficent said and smirked slightly. "I was _so_ angry with you that night."

"Mmm, you just had an interesting way to show your anger," Regina half-teased. "May I have my wine back?"

"Yes. Later." Maleficent said and then she was shuffling closer to Regina. "I thought you'd be interested in making some new memories first?"

"I'd love to. Come here," Regina said and wagged a finger in Maleficent's direction.

Maleficent chuckled at the teasing gesture, but she never the less came closer. Soon her arms were wrapped around Regina's waist as the Dragon tugged at her until Regina was sitting in her lap.

Regina found this to be very interesting. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Maleficent had changed her mind about the "honorable courtship" thing. But she wasn't gonna address it. At least not yet. She was willing to wait and see what the night was gonna bring. She pushed her fingers into Maleficent's golden locks and smiled a little. God, Maleficent looked good tonight. That black dress of hers was definitely one of Regina's favorites.

"Kiss me," Maleficent more or less demanded.

"What, no "my queen" or "your majesty"?" Regina teased.

"No. Kiss me, _Regina_."

Maleficent had always had a certain way of saying Regina's name, and it had never failed to make Regina react somehow. And she reacted tonight as well. By immediatly slotting their lips together in another kiss. She could feel Maleficent's fingers skate up and down her back. The warmth from the Dragon's fingers were seething right through Regina's thin dress and warming her body in ways that were both wonderful and frustrating.

Admittedly, because of all Maleficent's talk about how she wanted this to be "decent" and an "honorable courtship", Regina still was a little unsure of how far she could take this. How far Maleficent would allow her to take it before she would laugh and push Regina away while reminding her that this "wasn't decent".

But Maleficent completely surprised her by flipping them, so Regina suddenly found herself lying on the thick fur with Maleficent on top of her.

Obviously, Regina had absolutely nothing against that. She smiled as she rubbed her foot against Maleficent's calf.

"I'm celebrating that we're alone," Maleficent half-quipped.

"Good celebration so far," Regina said a little breathlessly. Then she raised her head slightly and captured Maleficent's lips in another kiss. She opened her mouth, and Maleficent was more than on board with deepening the kiss. In fact her hands were roaming all over Regina's body in a most uncontrolled manner. One that Regina had yearned for ever since they started "dating".

Before she could stop herself, Regina moaned into the kiss. Maleficent was currently nipping at her bottom lip, and it was making Regina dizzy. She was going to need air in a moment. And she dearly wished that she didn't. When her options were kissing Maleficent or breathing, breathing seemed to be such a banality. She rubbed her foot against Maleficent's calf again, and then slid one hand down to place it on the small of Maleficent's back. A very old gesture. A gesture she had only used in their more tender moments. Once she had tumbled further down her dark path, she had rejected all attempts at tenderness and had pushed Maleficent to treat her roughly instead. Some of the times, Maleficent had complied, and at other times she had sent Regina away and looked sad while doing so. And Regina had been infuriated because Maleficent had refused to hurt her.

That was such a long time ago now, and Regina still couldn't quite believe that she and Maleficent were here again. Back in each others arms after so many misunderstandings and fights and horrible words between them.

Remembering all the horrible things she once had said to Maleficent, Regina reached up and cupped Maleficent's cheeks tenderly as they kissed. Their lips still remembered that old rhytm. That soft pressure. It was so easy, finding back to what they once had been to each other. And still were.

But Regina was a little surprised. Surprised and happy that Maleficent hadn't ended laughed and ended the kiss yet. It was almost too good to be true.

And apparently, it was. Suddenly, Maleficent broke the kiss and panted slightly as she lifted her head and then her body.

Regina almost groaned as she felt the warm body disappear. She turned her eyes towards the ceiling. _Great, here comes another lecture about "honorable courtship" and how "the Queen deserves to be courted the proper way_ ". Regina was already imagining what Maleficent was gonna say when she caught her breath, and she reminded herself not to get annoyed. Really, how could she when all Maleficent wanted was to court her in a respectful manner? _Your mind is in the gutter_ , Regina thought to herself. _Seriously, she invited you over for wine, and you immediatly think that she's going to suggest that you-_

"Stay the night."

Regina blinked as she looked at Maleficent instead of the ceiling. "What?"

"Stay. The. Night." Maleficent teasingly emphasized as though Regina was acting particularly dense.

"Define "stay the night"," Regina said. Because Maleficent could very well be suggesting another of their innocent "cuddle and spoon in bed all night"-sessions.

Maleficent pushed a strand of hair away from Regina's face. Then she lowered her head and whispered directly into Regina's ear: " _Stay. The. Night_."

Regina shivered at that.

"Shall I elaborate further, my darling?" Maleficent teased. "Because I would so enjoy explaining the night I have planned in explicit details."

"No details required," Regina said a bit hoarsley.

"Excellent. Then I think we should drink the rest of our wine before it gets too warm," Maleficent said as she sat up once more.

Regina did the same, and a moment later, she was handed her glass of wine.

"And afterwards..." Maleficent continued and took a sip of her wine.

Regina tried to stall her erratic breathing as she waited for the rest of the sentence.

"And afterwards, I think it's high time I re-introduce you to my bedchamber," Maleficent drawled and licked her lips as she looked at Regina.

Regina sought solace in a large sip of wine. That re-introduction couldn't come soon enough. Her stomach curled pleasantly in expectation of what was to come. This night was far from over. So very far from being over.

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued????** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents and everyone in between! I bring to you, the next and smutty chapter in this little story! Enjoy :D

_**T**_ hey did exactly like Maleficent had said.

They finished their wine.

The moment Regina's glass was empty, Maleficent leaned in and kissed her. And she didn't hold back. In fact she knocked Regina down on the animal skin, and Regina might have giggled a little- something she would deny. Queens did not giggle.

And once Regina was sufficiently breathless, Maleficent's slender fingers curled around her wrist as the Dragon suggested: "shall we take this elsewhere, my darling?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Regina said.

The smile Maleficent flashed was positively wolfish. "Come," she said plainly as she stood from the animal skin and took Regina's hand.

Regina was quick to get on her feet, and then she followed Maleficent into her bedchamber.

 

Maleficent's bedchamber hasn't changed one bit. The bed is still too big for one. She still has those silly, black curtains for the window. Her sheets are still a deep shade of purple. But one thing _is_ different, though.

The entire room is lit up by a myriad of flickering candles, and that's when Regina realized that this wasn't a spontanious decision. Maleficent had planned it. Regina was all for spontanious, but the idea that Mal planned this made her smile.

"Very nice," she complimented.

"The room hasn't changed much," Maleficent said and smiled a little.

"No, it hasn't."

"Welcome back," Maleficent said, and now she was really grinning.

"It's been a while," Regina said and tried to be nonchalant, but she wasn't doing a terribly good job.

"Far too long," Maleficent teased. "My bed has missed you."

"Is that right?" Regina half-laughed.

She never got an answer. Instead Maleficent kissed her again, and it didn't take long before she was walking Regina backwards towards the enormous bed. Soon they ended up on the bed. Regina flat on her back with Maleficent on top of her. Maleficent was clearly done holding back, but she wasn't rushing either. Their kiss was gentle. Slow. And it reminded Regina of a time very long ago when she still was a young and insecure queen.

And now here they are. She's the Queen once again, but she definitely wasn't insecure anymore.

Regina hummed a little into the kiss, and Maleficent was clearly spurred on by that. She kissed Regina with more intensity than before, and Regina didn't hesitate before she parted her lips. Another invitation. An invitation Maleficent took. Soon their tongues intwined, and Regina was starting to feel warm. She lifted one leg and draped it over Maleficent's. Maleficent was the one to hum into the kiss at that, and she gently wrapped her tongue around the tip of Regina's and sucked slightly.

Regina would have given much to be able to continue like that all through the night, but soon, much too soon, she had to break the kiss to catch her breath.

Maleficent chuckled warmly. "Someone is starting to flush."

"I can't imagine why," Regina tried her best to sass, but the effect was entirely ruined by how breathless she sounded.

Maleficent chuckled again. "And your lips are starting to get swollen."

"Oh yes?"

"We better give them a break," Maleficent continued, and before Regina got the chance to inquire further about that, the Dragon was kissing her neck instead.

Regina moaned quietly when Maleficent found _that_ particular soft spot on her neck.

"It's still here," Maleficent breathed into her skin.

"Of course it is," Regina said quietly.

Maleficent bowed her head and kissed Regina's neck, and at the same time, her hands began to wander down, and Regina swallowed thickly when she felt one very warm hand palming her breast through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Is that alright?" Maleficent asked. Her voice was a bit rougher now.

"Of course it is," Regina said and surprised herself by chuckling slightly.

"I do so like it when you laugh, my darling," Maleficent said, and then she was moving her fingers on Regina's breast.

" _Mmm_! Don't stop touching me," Regina breathed. She had yearned for this so long. She had dreamed of this so many times, and she had gone just a little bit crazier every time Maleficent had laughed and reminded her of the "honorable courtship".

Tonight there was no honorable courtship. Maleficent was applying more and more pressure on her nipple, and soon Regina felt how her body was starting to react to the Dragon's touches. She raised her head slightly and almost blushed at what she saw. Her nipples were hard points against the fabric of her dress.

Maleficent locked eyes with her and smirked slightly.

Regina longed to get this dress off, but Maleficent wasn't done. She kept circling Regina's nipples through the dress while she smoothened soft kisses all over Regina's neck. Once again, her tongue swirled over the soft spot on Regina's neck, and Regina's breath completely hitched in her throat at that. She was starting to become aware of that particular tightness between her legs. That slight throbbing. She was getting wetter.

Maleficent's hands moved. Downwards. She opened the first button in Regina's dress, and Regina licked her dry lips. This was a familiar situation, really. But still, it had been so long since this had last happened. Many, many years.

"How fast you're breathing, my darling," Maleficent said hoarsley as she opened the second button in Regina's dress. "You are not nervous, are you?"

"No, of course not," Regina said immediatly and managed to flash Maleficent a rather wobbly smile.

"Let me know if something doesn't feel right."

Regina almost chuckled. "This is hardly a new situation. I think we've been here before."

"But never quite like this," Maleficent said softly. "We're both older. And wiser."

"And less angry," Regina added.

Maleficent chuckled lowly at that. "Indeed so."

"Kiss me again?" _and don't stop taking my clothes off._

"Whatever the Queen desires," Maleficent half-teased as she placed another light kiss on Regina's neck. 

"No," Regina said and shook her head a little. "I'm just Regina tonight."

"Very well. _Regina_ ," Maleficent parroted, and then she found Regina's lips once more.

Regina had always had a certain weakness for the way Maleficent said her name. That slight drawl. It never failed to make her feel all weak in the knees.

Maleficent had always been an excellent multitasker, and tonight was no exception. She had no problem with maintaining the rhytm of the kiss while her hands were still working the buttons in Regina's dress.

Regina could feel how the cool air was greeting her, and she knew that the top part of her dress was completely open by now. Then Maleficent's hands were on her breasts again. The warmth from her palm was almost seeping through Regina's bra, and it made Regina moan into the kiss.

Maleficent nipped slightly at her bottom lip, and then she was releasing Regina's mouth with a slight _pop_ , but Regina didn't complain. How could she, when Maleficent were trailing her kisses lower. To her neck, her shoulder, down her front. The top of her chest. Regina suddenly had to fight the urge to just yank the cups on her bra down and expose herself to Maleficent. She had an inkling that Maleficent wanted to go slow tonight, and Regina had little desire to ruin that.

Suddenly, those warm kisses stopped, and this time, Regina _was_ prepared to complain just a little, but then Maleficent sat up in bed and declared: "I think it's time we get you out of that lovely dress, don't you?"

"That would be nice," Regina nodded as she sat up too. "But yours first."

"Be my guest," Maleficent chuckled. "Let's see if your fingers are still clever."

The implication was obvious, and Regina silently cursed herself for flushing. She didn't adress it, though. Instead she simply began to open the buttons in Maleficent's dress, and it was very entertaining to watch, really. For each button she opened, Maleficent looked less and less smug.

"Is this alright?" Regina sweetly mocked as she leaned forward and kissed Maleficent's neck.

"Oh, how I've missed you," was the only answer Maleficent offered.

"I've missed you too," Regina said earnestly.

"Have you?"

"Of course I have. I wouldn't be here if the opposite was the case," Regina said and frowned in sheer concentration as she undid a couple more buttons. Soon Maleficent's dress was becoming looser and looser, and then it slipped entirely and left her upper body bare.

Regina smiled a little. She supposed they both looked a little ridiculous with their dresses half off, but then Maleficent was kissing her intensely, and Regina completely forgot all thoughts of being ridiculous. Maleficent tugged impatiently at her dress.

"Try not to rip it tonight," Regina half laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Maleficent assured.

And no, she didn't rip the dress. But she _did_ wave her hand and made the dress disappear from Regina's body.

Regina gasped slightly.

"Do forgive me, but I got impatient," Maleficent drawled cheekily.

Regina answered by flicking her own wrist and make Maleficent's dress disappear. Now they were even. And _god_ , Maleficent was beautiful as she sat there in her black lacy underwear.

"You haven't lost your spice," Maleficent commented and snickered.

"It's a cold day in hell when that happens," Regina assured.

Maleficent gave her a soft nudge. "Lie down."

"You're still giving orders in the bedroom," Regina quipped as she willingly lied down. She didn't mind Maleficent's bossy attitude one bit.

"Of course I do. You know me."

"Mmmm, that I do."

Their conversation fizzled out when Maleficent repositioned herself on top of Regina and kissed her once more. Regina willingly returned the kiss, but she could feel how her lips were aching slightly. She wasn't quite as adept to this as she once had been.

When she told Maleficent that, the Dragon chuckled and said: "well, rest assure I shall gladly kiss you back into shape. But for now, let's give your poor lips a break." With that she dipped down and kissed between Regina's breasts.

Regina moaned, and the sound soon turned a bit more breathy when Maleficent kissed her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Regina wanted this bra off. Her nipples were so hard it was almost uncomfortable.

Maleficent hummed into her skin and then she was trailing her kisses lower. Down Regina's stomach. Her tongue dipped into Regina's navel, and Regina was sure she was gonna die right then and there. She didn't. Of course she didn't. But it _did_ feel like she was going to pass out when Maleficent's mouth reached her thigh. God, Maleficent still knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She hadn't forgotten anything during all the years they had spend apart.

Regina bit her lip and her hands curled into fists when Maleficent kissed her inner thigh and then nipped teasingly at the skin there. It was very possible that she wasn't gonna survive this. As much as she had thought about it, her imagination hadn't done the real experience any justice. Maleficent was far, far better than any of Regina's fantasies.

"Mmm," Maleficent breathed, and earned herself a shout from Regina when she pressed a kiss to Regina's core on the outside of her panties.

Regina was shaking. She was shaking, and she didn't even feel embarrassed about it. Nor was she feeling embarrassed about the amount of warm wetness gathering in her panties. It felt as though she was burning in a particular way. A way she hadn't burned in for ages. 

Another smooch, and then Maleficent was kissing her way back up. Soon she reached Regina's lips, and she didn't hesitate before taking Regina's mouth in a fierce kiss.

Regina gasped in surprise, but she was still aware enough to sit up and move her hands behind Maleficent's back. She didn't even fumble as she undid Maleficent's bra and tossed it on the floor.              It was Maleficent's turn to gasp in surprise, and the look she shot Regina was full of mischief.

"I couldn't wait," Regina stated plainly.

"The feeling is entirely mutual, darling," Maleficent said, and then she was reaching behind Regina and unclasping _her_ bra. A soft thud told Regina that the garment had just joined their discarded clothes on the floor.

 Maleficent shook her head, and Regina suddenly felt a little self conscious. "I'm older now," she said. It was very possibly that she had gained a few wrinkles since the last time.

"And every bit beautiful," Maleficent calmly finished the sentence.

"You think so?" Regina asked and smiled a little.

"Yes," Maleficent breathed as she ran her warm, warm hands over Regina's breasts.

Regina wanted to tell Maleficent how beautiful she was, but she couldn't. Instead she simply moaned deeply.

And then Maleficent was kissing her again. Nudging her on her back once more, and when Regina made a half-hearted attempt at reaching for her, Maleficent chuckled breathtily and said: "you first."

"How gallant of you," Regina said a bit dryly.

"Honorable courtship, remember?" Maleficent quipped, and then she effectively cut the conversation short by wrapping her lips around Regina's nipple.

Regina cried out, and it didn't really help the matter when a thigh was slipped in between her legs and started to grind against her core. Regina immediatly started to move her hips in sync with Maleficent's thigh. She moaned again as she welcomed the friction. It wasn't enough, but she was willing to take whatever she could get.

Maleficent was still sucking at her nipple while she used her hands to knead Regina's other breast. Regina unclenched her hand and brought it down to fist in Maleficent's golden hair. This was heaven and hell in the very same package, and it was especially _hellish_ when Maleficent swirled her tongue over Regina's nipple.

"You're killing me," Regina announced.

Maleficent laughed as she lifted her head. "What a way to go that would be."

Regina huffed in response.

"But not to worry," Maleficent quickly continued. "You won't have to worry about your demise tonight."

But it certainly _seemed_ so. At least that was what Regina kept thinking to herself when Maleficent switched side and started swirling her tongue over Regina's other nipple. And of course she was kneading Regina's other breast too.

Regina huffed again. She was throbbing between her thighs, and it was very possible that she was thinking a little bit about murder right now. This... This... _foreplay_ would be the death of her.

But suddenly, Maleficent released her nipple with a soft _pop_! And her blue eyes were full of mischief as she came up to look Regina directly in the eyes.

Regina soon found out what that look meant. Maleficent's hand wiggled inside her panties, and Regina's jaw completely dropped at that.

" _Ahh_!" she hissed and squirmed on the bed.

"Oh, I just _had_ to see the look on your face," Maleficent chuckled and kissed Regina's forehead. "But don't worry, my darling. I assure you, I'm done teasing you now."

Regina was prone to disagreeing. The warm hand suddenly disappearing from between her legs certainly _felt_ like teasing.

Another kiss to her forehead. Another peck on her lips. And then Maleficent was trailing her kisses lower once more. All the way down to Regina's belly button, her inner thigh. She pressed another kiss to Regina's core on the outside of her panties, and Regina was thinking about murder once more.

But then Maleficent more than made up for her previous teasing by hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Regina's underwear and then slowly peeling them off of her.

Regina swallowed something when she realized that she now was quite bare for Maleficent. Regina knew it was silly, but she almost felt a little vulnerable.

A hand came up and stroked her cheek tenderly. "No reason to be embarrassed, my darling. It's just me."

Regina laughed strangled. "There is nothing _just_ about you, Maleficent."

"Don't be embarrassed," Maleficent repeated and stroked Regina's cheek again.

Regina took a deep breath and did her best to flash Maleficent a reassuring smile.

"That's better," Maleficent cooed. "It's just you and I. Like in the good old days."

"Mmm."

Maleficent's hand fell away and then Regina's body jerked when she felt warm fingers between her thighs, softly stroking through her folds but never slipping inside her. It didn't matter how much Regina wiggled her hips, Maleficent didn't take the bait.

And Regina soon found out why. Maleficent positioned herself between Regina's legs, and she smirked up at her as she licked her lips in a very telltale manner.

Regina moaned sharply. It had certainly been a while since anyone had done _that_ to her. She was trembling with anticipation, but she didn't care. " _Yes_!" she breathed.

Maleficent very slowly lowered her mouth to Regina's core, and every last coherent thought completely left Regina's mind.

Maleficent's mouth was between her legs, her tongue on Regina's clit, the tip lightly tapping against the hard bundle of nerves, and the shout that spilled from Regina's lips even surprised Regina herself. Maleficent earned herself a violent leg jerk, and the Dragon immediatly reacted by placing her palms on Regina's thighs to keep her still. And to keep her legs open.

Regina grasped a fistful of Maleficent's hair and cried out again. God, she was burning _everywhere_. She almost couldn't _breathe_. Maleficent was still dragging her tongue slowly over her clit. Then she was pursing her lips and blowing warm air onto the sensitive bundle, but not for long. She sealed her lips around Regina's clit and began to slowly suck at it, and Regina wiggled on the bed. She was afraid that she would come right then and there. That would be absolutely  _terrible_. She whimpered slightly as though to warn Maleficent of it.  _Not yet, not yet._ Her back curved upwards. She yelled Maleficent's name, and Maleficent responded by lining her tongue up with Regina's entrance, and then tapping almost questiongly. Teasingly.

" _Yes_!" Regina hissed. "Yes, yes, yes! _God_ , yes!" she was fully prepared to beg Maleficent if that was what it took. Hell, she was prepared to do _anything_ right now.

She didn't have to beg. Maleficent promptly slipped her tongue inside her, and it didnt take long before the Dragon found that particular spot within Regina and curled her tongue right against it. She didn't need to search for long. She already knew Regina's body completely. Knew where and how to touch, how to curl her tongue to make Regina yell again.

And yell was exactly what Regina did at this very moment. Her cries were echoing through the Forbidden Fortress, and she faintly thought about how _good_ it was that they hadn't done this back at her own castle. The walls were quite thin there. But here, in Maleficent's fortress, they were completely isolated. There was no one around to hear Regina scream, as Maleficent once eerily had threated her.

And _oh_ , how Regina was planning to scream!

 _God, it has been too long_! At the moment, Regina couldn't quite remember the last time she had been in this particular position, but it had most _definitely_ been too long! She moaned sharply as she began rocking against Maleficent's tongue. The movement made more wetness pool between her legs, and Regina's jaw went ever so slightly slack. Her fingers combed restlessly through Maleficent's golden locks.

Maleficent gripped her legs and positioned them on her back, and Regina cried out again. God, that little shift _did_ something. It made the angle deeper. Sharper. Her mind was going foggy. With the amount of foreplay, Regina had expected this to be slow and gentle, and she had nothing against that. She _loved_ slow and gentle, but _god_ , Maleficent was _fucking_ her. Actually fucking her. _So much for slow and gentle_. When Maleficent decided to skip the honorable courtship thing, she _really_ decided to skip the honorable courtship thing. And Regina couldn't be more thrilled about this. What was happening right now, was the very essence of the dreams she'd had recently. The dreams Maleficent had tried to coax her into talking about.

Maleficent's tongue curled within her again, and Regina could have screamed the whole castle down, but it seemed as though she had reached a particular state where her voice wasn't working properly. The only sounds she could release were these shattered little moans. The tip of Maleficent's nose brushed against her sensitive clit once more, and Regina tightened her grip on Mal's hair.

Regina almost whimpered when she felt that familiar pull between her legs. _No_. She couldn't _possibly_ be close already. She refused to accept it.

But of course she was. It had been ages since anyone had touched her this well, and when Maleficent suddenly changed the angle some so the tip of her nose was brushing more firmly against Regina's clit with every thrust of her tongue, Regina was sure she was gonna explode right then and there. She stubbornly bit her lip. Had every intention to prolong this moment just a little.

She couldn't. Of course she couldn't. Maleficent's tongue thrusting deep inside her, the way the tip of her nose bumped against her clit was slowly but steadily pushing Regina towards that edge, and when a very warm hand came up to knead her breast, Regina finally acknowledged that burning sensation beginning in her heels and travelling up, up, up, up....

" _Ahhh_!" she cried out and her back arched almost painfully as the heat exploded in her belly. White lights popped between her eyes and her fingers, still buried in Maleficent's hair, started to tremble uncontrollably as warm, unbridled pleasure ripped through her and took her breath away for longer than what could be considered healthy.

Maleficent tapped a finger against her hip, and the breath exploded out of Regina's lungs. She slumped back against the mattress, completely limp. Her left hand was still trembling slightly, and she groaned when she felt Maleficent's tongue on her inner thigh. Maleficent was clearly in the process of "cleaning up", and the thought of that was enough to make Regina feel aroused all over again.

She groaned once more, and she was sure she heard Maleficent chuckle. Soon the Dragon was coming up and warm hands cupped Regina's cheeks.

"I do believe it's been a while since you've last been with a woman," Maleficent said almost nonchalantly. "That was a _magnificent_ screaming contest, my darling."

Regina laughed croakily. "Thank you. I guess."

"Oh, believe me, it was a compliment," Maleficent said silkily as she lied down, gathered Regina in her arms and then kissed her fiercely.

Regina immediatly returned the kiss and groaned when she felt the taste of herself on Maleficent's lips.

"You still taste amazing," Maleficent breathed. "Absolutely divine. You are never to return to your castle again. No. I'm gonna keep you right here until you can't walk anymore." 

Regina laughed strangled. "Tempting offer. But I believe it's _my_ turn now." She shoved Maleficent onto her back and positioned herself on top of the Dragon.

Maleficent grinned cheekily as she reached up and pinched one of Regina's nipples.

"By the way, there hasn't been any woman since you," Regina said and kept her voice exactly as nonchalant as Mal's.

But Maleficent looked far from nonchalant as she cupped Regina's cheek. "Is that so?"

Regina nodded. "It seemed stupid to even try and find someone. I mean, who could possibly measure up to-"

Maleficent kissed her fiercely and stole the rest of her sentence.

Regina eagerly responded to the kiss, but as she did, she brought one hand down and wiggled it into Maleficent's underwear.

Maleficent gasped into the kiss and then she broke it to breathe: " _Fuck_ me, Regina!"

"With great pleasure," Regina said, and then she was nudging Maleficent onto her back once more and slowly kissing her way down the blonde's perfect body. Maleficent moaned sharply as Regina began her slow descendance....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _

 


	13. Chapter 13

**_T_** hey were a bit of a mess in the morning.

Regina woke. First confused as to why the sheets underneath her were deep purple instead of creamy white, but then she remembered what had happened last night, and things started to make sense again.

A creamy white, smooth thigh was draped over her hip, and Regina lifted her head slightly. Maleficent was still sound asleep. Golden curls splayed all over the pillow, and the covers had slipped down some during the night and as a result, Maleficent's body was gloriously exposed.

Regina smiled a little. Quite the sight to wake up to. She could get used to that. She could most _definitely_ get used to that.

But as nice as this was, it was also a bit warm. After a bit of wiggling, Regina accepted that Maleficent had turned into dead weight sometimes during the night, and she nudged the Dragon once, twice.

Nothing happened.

It wasn't until Regina lifted her head slightly and placed a light kiss on Mal's neck, that the blonde finally stirred. Her eyelids fluttered, and then crystal blue eyes opened and met Regina's gaze.

"Oh," Maleficent said a bit hoarsley.

"Oh?" Regina echoed and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean "oh"? Had you forgotten I was here?" Admittedly, that stung a little. Regina had found last night to be _quite_ memorable.

"Of _course_ not," Maleficent said firmly. "But in the past, you didn't stay the night after we... You always..."

"Snuck out before you woke, yes," Regina calmly finished the sentence. "I remember."

A warm arm draped around her. "We should do this more often," Maleficent said and grinned.

"We should," Regina agreed but then grimaced upon realizing what she had told Zelena last night. That she would go over to Maleficent's for a chat and some wine. And here she was, the morning after.

"What is it?" Maleficent asked.

"Nothing," Regina said and rolled her eyes slightly. "I just remembered that I told Zelena that I was going to your fortress for a chat and a glass of wine... Well, let's just say she'll have a party grilling me about this."

"Oh," Maleficent chuckled. "Well, we _did_ chat for a while, and we _did_ have a glass of wine."

"That's true."

"If she has further questions, you could always tell her that we made passionate love until the sun rose," Maleficent said nonchalantly and stretched her body.

Regina spluttered. Partially because she could actually _see_ the look on Zelena's face, but mostly because she was surprised at Maleficent's choice of words. Regina and Maleficent's relationship had been many things once upon a time. They had been at each others throats more times than Regina could remember, and they had taken their mutual frustration out on each other too. They had used each other as a way to get away from whatever harsh reality they were facing. Many years ago they had _fucked_. Maleficent had used that term more times than Regina could remember, and Regina had just simply refused to put a label on whatever she and Maleficent had been doing. They've had a lot of rough sex, but some of it had been gentle too. Less angry and with more caressing than inflicting pain, but still, Maleficent had never used the words "made love" before. This was completely new.

Regina smiled. She didn't mind this upgrade one bit.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"Nothing," Regina said, still smiling.

"You're smiling like an idiot," Maleficent pointed out.

"I am not," Regina protested. Even though she totally was. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"Ah," Maleficent said and grinned broadley. "Post coital bliss, perhaps?"

"Yes, something like that," Regina said.

"I see," Maleficent said, and then she was rolling Regina onto her back.

"Now what?" Regina asked and looked up at the blonde above her.

"Now I'm gonna say good morning in a pleasurable way?" Maleficent suggested and licked her lips.

"That would have been nice, but I'm actually a little bit sore," Regina said. "So how about I wish _you_ a good morning instead?"

"I'd like that," Maleficent said, quickly easing herself off Regina. "Have your wicked way with me, Your Majesty."

Regina chuckled as their positions were flipped and she was the one to lie on top of Maleficent instead. "But I wouldn't mind being wished a _good morning_ another time. That is, if you want to see me again of course."

"Don't be ridiculous," Maleficent huffed and even glared a little at Regina. "Of _course_ I want to see you again. We're courting, remember?"

Regina chuckled as she adjusted her position slightly on top of Maleficent. "Can I ask you something?" she asked as she drew random patterns on the top of Maleficent's chest.

"Yes. Anything," Maleficent said.

"Why did we wait such a long time to do this?" Regina asked. "I mean, I've really enjoyed being courted in such a sweet and old-fashioned manner, but... why? This..." she kissed the top of Maleficent's chest. "Would still have felt completely natural no matter what. I didn't doubt that for one minute. And I hope that you didn't either."

"Of course I didn't," Maleficent said and ran warm fingers through Regina's messy curls. "I knew that this was gonna be completely natural and not to mention incredible mind-blowing too."

"Then why?" Regina asked again. "Why the wait?"

Maleficent ran a finger down Regina's spine. "I already knew we were going to be a fine match in the bedroom, my darling. That was what our entire relationship consisted off. But just that. Back then... We never got a chance to court. I never got the chance to take you for walks in the woods and picnics in the park. I wanted you to take that before taking things further. I wanted to give you the full experience first. And I wanted to make sure that there was more between us than just sex." She scratched blunt fingernails against Regina's back. "I know that this might seem rushed, but I want something real with you this time. Something that consists of more than quick trysts in the bedroom and stolen kisses here and there."

"I want that too," Regina said and smiled up at her lover. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm actually in the process of falling for you, so..."

"You are?"

"I am," Regina confirmed and her smile widened.

"I like the sound of that," Maleficent said, and then she was sliding a hand down and groping Regina's rear. "Now, how about that good morning?"

"That's very impatient, coming from a woman who's been holding off for such a long time," Regina half-teased and then she kissed Maleficent soundly while she at the same time slid her fingers down.

Maleficent immediatly parted her legs, and Regina groaned slightly into the kiss when she was confronted with the stickyness between Maleficent's thighs.

Regina wasn't in a hurry and stroked gently between Maleficent's thighs, until Maleficent was the one who was groaning and wiggling.

"You want more?" Regina half-teased.

"You know it," Maleficent huffed.

Regina snickered quietly as she sunk two fingers inside Maleficent's tight, wet heat. She wiggled her fingers and then crooked them slightly until...

" _Mmmmm_!" Maleficent gasped, and her hips began rocking against the touch. "Yes, Regina! Right there."

Regina grinned in pure triumph as she continued to stroke within Maleficent. She loved how loud Maleficent was. _I might have been the one to have a screaming contest last night_ , _but Maleficent is most definitely good at yelling too._

And yell was exactly what Maleficent did when Regina moments later brought her to climax. The blonde's body shook, and she gripped Regina's shoulder tightly as she panted and muttered under her breath. 

Once she could feel Maleficent relaxing once more, Regina withdrew her now sticky fingers and pecked Maleficent's lips before audible sucking her fingers clean.

"You're awfully sexy when you do that," Maleficent said, and her voice was a bit breathless.

"You think so?" Regina said innocently.

"I really do. A pity you're so _sore_ this morning."

"I just have to get back in shape," Regina said with a slight shrug.

"I can help you with that," Maleficent immediatly offered.

"I like the sound of that," Regina laughed and then kissed Maleficent's lips again.

Maleficent returned the kiss, but soon she was laughing against Regina's lips, when Regina's stomach gave an audible growl.

Regina groaned a little.

"It would appear that someone is hungry for something that isn't sex," Maleficent teased.

"Yes, apparently."

Maleficent laughed as she gently slipped out of bed and extended a hand out to Regina. "Come on, my darling. Let's get some food in you, shall we?"

"That's probably a good idea," Regina said and took the hand being offered to her. "And then I think I have to go home. I believe I have a council meeting later today, and I wouldn't mind a few hours of sleep before that."

"How very sensible of you," Maleficent cackled as she led Regina out of the bedchamber and in the direction of something to eat.

Regina suffocated a yawn as she followed. Maleficent hadn't been wrong about the _making love until the sun rose_ part. That had actually been a very true statement....

 

 

_**To Be Continued..........** _


	14. Chapter 14

**_A_** fter a bit of breakfast, a much needed shower and quite a few languid kisses and the promise to meet again very soon, Regina finally said that it was high time she returned back to her own castle.

"How are you going to get home?" Maleficent inquired.

Regina shrugged. "Walk?" she suggested like she had said to Snow yesterday. "Or I could transport. But I think the fresh air would be good for me, and transporting _is_ cheating, so..."

"If you want fresh air, I have a better idea than walking," Maleficent interrupted.

"And what is that?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Fly," Maleficent said and now she was smirking. "Ride me. Like in the good old days."

Regina felt utterly tempted to make a dirty joke and tell Mal that she rode her last night, but she decided not to. Instead she pursed her lips in consideration. "Well..."

"Oh, say yes," Maleficent said, and now she looked utterly excited at the prospect of transforming. "It's been ages since I last took you for a flight!"

And really, how was Regina supposed to say no to _that_?

She couldn't. Of course she couldn't. She nodded, smiled, and she and Mal went outside to the courtyard.

Maleficent closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. It didn't take long before Maleficent's breath turned into fire coming out of her mouth, and the blonde smirked right before she disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke. Soon the enormous, black dragon with the green eyes were standing were Mal stood a moment ago. The Dragon shook her enormous head and flapped her wings almost proudly, and Regina suddenly remembered what Zelena had said. That dragons transformed to impress the person they were courting. Regina suffocated a laugh and went over to the Dragon.

"Will you allow me to ride your back?" she asked, because even though Maleficent had just said she would, Regina had read a million times that it was important to show dragons respect every time.

Maleficent nodded her enormous head once, and bared her teeth in something that could have been terrifying if it hadn't been for the warm glint in her big green eyes. The look she was giving right now was positively _human_. She turned her head slightly and glanced back at the spot on her back where Regina always used to sit.

"Thank you," Regina said as she walked closer to the Dragon.

Maleficent kneeled down, lowering her enormous body on to the ground so Regina could climb up, and once Regina was seated near Maleficent's wings, she marveled at how familiar this all was. It felt like an enormous case of deja-vu.

Maleficent once again looked back and gave Regina a certain look. _Are you ready_?

"All good," Regina nodded.

Another look. _Hang on tight._

Regina quickly grabbed the protuding parts of Maleficent's scales. 

Maleficent outstretched her enormous wings, and she didn't bother with much preparation before she took one, massive jump and then leapt towards the sky.

Regina gasped as the wind blew her hair backwards. The Forbidden Fortress turned into nothing more than just a tiny dot, and the only thing Regina _could_ see was the cloud surrounding them. She laughed a little. God, this was wonderful! It had been ages since she last had been on Maleficent's back. It had been ages since they last flew around like this, and Regina couldn't help but laugh even though the cold air was going straight through her thin dress, and her hair was properly a much worse mess than it was this morning.

Maleficent roared loudly in what could only be described as triumph.

"Are you showing off, or are you simply enjoying yourself?" Regina inquired and tried to make her voice audible through the wind.

Maleficent roared again and offered little explanation.

"Please don't scare any of my subjects," Regina admonished and laughed. "They don't deserve that."

Maleficent made another sound. One that only could be described as a snicker.

Regina wouldn't have minded flying around like this for a few hours more, but soon she saw her own castle coming into view, and she felt a slight pang of disappointment at the prospect of ending this glorious ride already.

"Is there any chance we can do this again soon?" She asked.

Maleficent roared louder than before. She was clearly very much on board with that idea.

Regina chuckled quietly as she outstretched one hand and pressed her palm against Maleficent's scaly neck. "I could get used to this too."

Maleficent straightened her neck a little, and if Regina didn't knew any better, she would say that Maleficent is _proud_.

Regina made sure to lean backwards when she felt Maleficent getting ready to land. She had little interest in sliding down over Maleficent's neck. That would be a tragic way to end this glorious ride.

Soon Maleficent landed on the ground with a thundering noise. The earth shook slightly, and Regina laughed as Maleficent lowered herself, almost laying flatly on the ground.

"Thank you," Regina quipped as she elegantly slid off Maleficent and landed on her feet on the ground.

Maleficent roared softly at that.

Regina turned around to look at the Dragon. _Her_ Dragon?

No. No, of course not. Dragons didn't belong to anyone. You couldn't _own_ a Dragon. Maleficent had told her that a million times.

"You are one impressive Dragon," the brunette said softly and outstretched a hand towards Maleficent's enormous snout. "May I?"

Maleficent quickly lowered her head, and Regina put her palm on her snout.

The heat was radiating from Maleficent, and Regina gave her enormous snout a fond rub. "Thank you for taking me home."

Maleficent purred slightly, and Regina raised an eyebrow and then chuckled slightly. That was a new sound.

"Are you gonna transform back to a human so I can say goodbye properly?" Regina asked and grinned a little.

Immediatly, Maleficent was enveloped in that grey smoke, and soon the blonde sorceress was standing where the Dragon had been a moment ago, and Regina was touching thin air. But soon Maleficent took Regina in her arms and kissed her fiercely. The gesture was enough to make Regina teeter slightly on her high heels and then "Mmm!" slightly into the kiss.

Maleficent didn't stop until Regina was panting. Then she loosened her grip on the brunette slightly and declared: "I'm taking you back to my castle right now."

"No, you don't," Regina laughed. "I'm the Queen, remember? I have obligations now."

"So you do," Maleficent agreed. "But I'll see you soon though, right?"

"Absolutely," Regina said immediatly, and then more softly: "last night was wonderful."

"It was," Maleficent heartedly agreed. "One of the best nights I've shared with you so far."

"You have a top ten?" Regina quipped.

"No, darling. I have a top hundreth," Maleficent snickered and waggled an eyebrow at Regina.

Regina blushed a little. "I don't think we've spend that many nights together."

"Are you sure?" Maleficent teased. "Have you counted them?"

"Have _you_?"

"Perhaps," Maleficent drawled.

Regina rolled her eyes and then leaned in and gave Mal another light peck on the lips. "See you very soon."

"Indeed," Maleficent said.

And after _one last kiss_ , Regina _finally_ was able to tear herself away from the Dragon and turn around to walk back to the castle.

 

******

The enormous hallway was quite deserted and quiet when Regina slipped inside the castle, and a teeny tiny hope sparked within her. Had she actually been able to sneak back without anyone noticing? Yes, it certainly seemed so, and Regina felt quite triumphant as she walked through the corridor. Her plan was to return to her chamber for a few hours of sleep before she had that council meeting to attend to. With any luck, she would be able to sleep for three whole hours if she went to bed right now. She didn't for one moment doubt that she would be able to fall asleep immediatly. _Given how long we stayed up last night it shouldn't be a problem at all._

Regina grinned a little to herself. _God, last night was amazing! Completely and utterly. And mind-blowing in every way too._ They had fitted together perfectly, and it was very hard not to think back to the previous night. To entangled limbs, soft kisses, languid caresses and her hands fisting the bed sheets when the pleasure got too intense. _We absolutely must do this again soon_ , Regina thought to herself as she continued her walk down the corridor towards her private chambers. _So very soon. Maybe I could re-arrange a few things tomorrow night and spend the night with Mal instead, that would just be completely-_

"Sister dear! There you are!" 

Regina stopped abruptly in her tracks and groaned when she heard Zelena's voice. _So much for sneaking back unnoticed._

"Yes, here I am," she said through gritted teeth as she turned around. 

Zelena was grinning ridiculously at her. "Well, well. Look at you. You look very... ruffled."

"I've been flying on a dragon," Regina excused. "That tends to mess up your hair."

"But I doubt that flying around has messed up your lips too, has it?" Zelena asked innocently.

"My lips?" Regina echoed confused and brought a hand up to touch her lips. _Oh._ Her lips were completely swollen. Perhaps _that_ was why Maleficent had looked so darn smug this morning. Sighing quietly, Regina waved a hand over her lips, and she could immediatly feel how her lips returned to their normal state.

"You got laid," Zelena said plainly and grinned like an idiot.

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're just delightful this morning."

"That wasn't a no," Zelena teased as she followed Regina down the corridor.

"I'm not discussing this with you," Regina said shortly.

"Still not denying it," Zelena pointed out and snickered.

"Leave me alone," Regina muttered and tried not to think too much of Maleficent's comment. _We made passionate love until the sun rose._

"You _totally_ got laid!" Zelena said, and to Regina's horror, her sisters voice reached an alarming level of high pitched. 

"Will you leave me be," Regina barked. "This is none of your business."

"Of course it is," Zelena brushed her off. "I'm your sister. I'm entitled to ask about your private life."

"No, you're not," Regina sighed.

Zelena just cackled and clapped her hands in excitement. " _Finally_!"

Regina grimaced. "You get exicted over some pretty strange things. Now leave me alone. I have some things I want to attend to before the council meeting." She couldn't very well tell Zelena that she had hoped to get a few hours of sleep to make up for last nights lack of it. Zelena would have a party finding that amusing.

"You can take care of that later. Right now, you're having tea with me in the library," Zelena said briskly.

"I am?" Regina half-groaned.

"Yes. You are," Zelena said and grabbed Regina's wrist. "Come on."

Regina quelled a groan as she had to put up with being dragged towards the library against her will.

 

She refused to answer any of Zelena's questions though. It didn't matter how many times Zelena asked, Regina plain refused, and Zelena huffed annoyance.

"You are a spoilsport," she said plainly and took a sip of her tea.

"I am not," Regina said firmly and sipped her own tea.

Zelena looked like she was about to protest, but then the door opened and Robin and Alice came into the library.

"Mum," Robin smiled and then looked at Regina. "Aunt Regina."

"Your Majesty," Alice piped up.

Regina smiled. "Hello, you two. What can I do for you? You look like you're here to ask me something."

"We are," Robin said and turned to smile at her fianceé. "As you know, Alice and I are in the middle of planning our wedding, and we were wondering if we could..."

"Yes?" Regina smilingly encouragingly.

"If we could have the wedding... Here," Robin said and squeezed Alice's hand.

"In the castle?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Robin confirmed and eyed Regina nervously. "Of course, it was just a thought, and-"

"That's a great idea," Regina interrupted and smiled widely at her niece.

"Yeah?" Robin said hopefully.

"Yes," Regina confirmed. "Absolutely. Have the wedding here. It's an excellent idea."

Robin and Alice smiled at one another, and Regina felt exicted. Now she suddenly had a wedding to host.

Soon their conversation was interrupted again. By a guard who arrived with a massive bouquet of lillies.

"Delivery for the Queen," he announced, panting slightly under his breath.

"Oooh," Zelena mocked. "Who could those possibly be from?"

Regina ignored her and found the card hidden amongst the flowers. She quickly unfolded it and read the written words:

 

" _Thank you for a glorious night. May we soon have another._ "

 

 

Regina flushed slightly, and then she protested loudly when Zelena managed to nick the card and went "oooh!" again.....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _


	15. Chapter 15

_**H**_ aving Robin and Alice's wedding being held at the castle came with a whole lot of planning, and so Regina didn't have a lot of spare time. Often she would meet up with her niece and Alice after finishing her royal duties, and the three of them would discuss wedding details for hours.

Regina didn't for one minute regret having agreed to having the wedding at the castle, but this extra responsibility meant that she often was pretty beat at night and fell asleep before having the chance to do anything else.

But on this fine Saturday, Regina was taking the day off. The Queen's day off, as Snow White had chuckled when Regina had announced it.

Not that she had any plans. She was intending to spend the day doing nothing. First, she was going to enjoy a nice cup of tea in the library, and then she would go for a walk. Perhaps she would invite a certain Dragon.

But first a cup of tea. Regina had been looking forward to that all morning, and she felt every bit triumphant as she finally put her signature on the latest degree and then went into the bathroom. She took a long, well deserved bath and then she cheated shamelessly and used magic to do her hair. Once her hair was styled in perfect curls, she slipped a light grey dress on. Not one of her newer dresses, but she _was_ taking the day off. She didn't have to dress up today. Nor did she have to wear her crown. Regina stilled in the middle of buttoning her dress. Since she _was_ taking the day off, why not just...

She snapped her fingers and replaced the grey dress with one of her "sensible" pantsuits. That felt a little better, but she still wasn't completely satisfied. _I'm taking the day off, am I not? I'm allowed to dress comfortable for once, aren't I?_

Another snap of her fingers, and the pantsuit was replaced with "Roni's" beloved Rick James t-shirt and a pair of faded, black skinny jeans. Now she really looked like she was taking the day off. She pursed her lips slightly. Perhaps it was a little odd, parading around in this outfit in the castle, but the hell with it. She was the Queen. She could dress however she damn well pleased. _Roni had no qualms with dressing like this, so why should I?_ And besides, this clothes was _very_ comfortable. 

Regina spun around and left the bathroom before she could change her mind.

 

She headed into the library where one of the guards were waiting for her. He immediatly offered to fetch the Queen a cup of tea, but Regina politely declined his offer. She was taking the day off. She could manage alone for once. With a smile she gave the guard the rest of the day off and told him that she would be handling things herself. He seemed slightly hesitant at that.

"You'll be alone in the castle then, Your Majesty," he said. "You'll be unprotected."

Regina chuckled. "Your concern is very sweet, Claude, but I assure you, I'll be quite safe. Go. Take the day off."

"Very well then," he said, frowing as he went.

Regina chuckled quietly. Really, this was all Snow White's fault. She had some sort of rule that Regina was never to be left alone in the castle, and she had told the guards that several times. Regina found it to be quite adorable. That she, the former Evil Queen and wielder of magic apparently needed a babysitter in her own castle.

Absentmindedly, Regina hummed a little to herself as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down in one of the many arm chairs. As she sipped her tea, she looked out of the window. She had hoped for a walk, but the weather actually looked pretty grey. It would probably start to rain soon. _Perhaps I should head to Storybrooke then._ It had been a while since she last was there. Perhaps she could swing by the mansion and water her flowers. She could stay the night at the mansion for once. Order takeout and end her night in front of the television. She deserved that with all the hard work she had been doing lately. She could use a night to re-charge. She was going to be terribly busy the next week. There was the council meeting and that upcoming trip to Agrabah. Jasmine and Aladdin had invited her, and Regina couldn't very well decline. She was the Queen of The United Realms.

Regina sighed a little and took another sip of her tea. _Who knew that being the Queen meant I would be this busy_?

She should head to Storybrooke after having finished her tea. And once she was there, she should call Henry and ask if they could spend the day together.

Now she drank her tea with more purpose than before, but before she managed to empty the tea cup, she heard voices echoing in the large hallway:

"The place seems almost deserted today, doesn't it?"

"I'm _sure_ Regina has send the guards home even though I've told her it's a bad idea to be at the castle alone!"

Regina chuckled. That was Snow White's voice. And the other voice belonged to Zelena. _It would appear that I'm having guests in a minute_. And the footsteps in the hallway indicated that there were three, not just two persons. With a lazy flick or her wrist, Regina made more tea cups and a bowl of cream cakes appear on the little round table. Of course she'll welcome her guests in a polite manner.

The door opened, and Snow White, Zelena and Emma stepped inside the library.

"Good morning," Regina said a bit jokingly.

"Are you alone?" Snow White asked.

"I am," Regina confirmed.

Snow clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"And as you can see, I'm in terrible danger," Regina quipped.

Snow scowled at that.

Zelena measured Regina's outfit closely and then raised an eyebrow. "Should I worry that you've lost your memory and has reverted back to being Roni?"

Regina chuckled. "No. I'm taking a day off. Hence my choice of wardrobe."

"Ah," Zelena said and nodded.

"You look very different," Emma said and chuckled slightly.

Regina shrugged nonchalantly. "My cursed self loved parading around in this, and it's actually very comfortable, so..."

Emma, Snow and Zelena sat down in the little armchairs, and soon all four of them were sipping tea and chatting pleasantly.

"If you're taking the day off, why aren't you spending it with Maleficent?" Snow asked as she helped herself to a cream biscuit.

Regina shrugged again.

Snow immediatly took that the wrong way. "You're not fighting are you?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No, dear. We're not fighting. And I might call her. Later. I was considering going to Storybrooke and spend the day there."

"Oh."

Their little tea seancée continued, and it was all very cozy. It could almost have been relaxing if it hadn't been for the fact that Zelena kept staring at Regina every so often. Every time Regina looked up, Zelena hastily averted her eyes and looked everywhere else.

Regina did her best to ignore it and asked Emma how Hope was doing.

"She's thriving and growing out of her mother's arms," Emma quipped.

"I can imagine," Regina half-laughed. "You should bring her here soon. Queen's order."

"Well, if the _Queen_ is ordering me to..." Emma said and bowed her head mockingly.

"I _demand_ it," Regina said dryly. "You didn't make me her godmother for nothing, did you?"

"True that," Emma acknowleged. "I'll bring her over soon."

"Good," Regina said and turned her attention away from Emma.

Zelena was looking at her. _Again._

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

Zelena hastily looked away.

Regina turned her attention to Snow and talked to her instead. Snow willingly gave Regina a much needed update on how life in Storybrooke was going, and the Princess instructed Regina to come to Storybrooke more regularly.

"I'd love to," Regina said and sighed a little. "But I've been so terribly busy."

"Don't wear yourself out," Snow warned. "The Queen's health is important."

"Yes, dear. So you keep saying," Regina laughed.

Snow took another cream cake, and as Regina reached for one herself, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Zelena was staring at her again.

This time, Regina was hellbent on catching her sister in the act. She turned her head so quickly, Zelena didn't get a chance to avert her eyes.

"You're not being very subtle," Regina said dryly. "Now, will you  _please_ tell me why you're staring at me? Is my makeup smudged? Do I have something on my face or what?" 

"No," Zelena said, but she kept staring intensely at Regina.

Regina quickly looked at both Snow and Emma to get a translation, but neither women seemed to know what this was about, so Regina had to say: "Then kindly explain why you're _staring_ at me. And do it quickly. This is getting annoying."

Zelena sat her tea cup down, and still watching Regina intensely, the former Wicked Witch said: "I ran into Lily when I was in Storybrooke yesterday."

"Okay?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow. Now she was _really_ confused. Just what had Lily to do with Zelena's intense staring?

Zelena fiddled slightly with the hem of her dress. Unlike Regina, she was dressing appropriate for the Enchanted Forest.

Regina grew annoyed at her sister's dawdling. "I'm waiting," she reminded the redhead.

"Is your girlfriend sure?" it bursted out of Zelena. It would appear that she had been sitting on that question since arriving here.

But it still didn't make a wink of sense to Regina, and she sighed deeply as she asked: "sure of _what_ , Zelena?"

"That she did the math correctly," Zelena said.

Regina sighed again. "You're not making sense," she told her sister as she brought the tea cup of to her lips and took a sip from it.

"Then let me explain it in a way you'll understand. Is she sure that Lily is Zorro's daughter and not... Yours?"

Regina promptly choked on the sip of tea, and she had to put the tea cup down as she coughed violently in an attempt to clear her throat. It took almost a full minute, and her eyes were watering slightly when she croaked: "very funny."

"I'm not messing around," Zelena said indignated. "I _mean_ it."

"You're being ridiculous," Regina informed her and winced slightly at the dry sensation in her throat. She took a small sip of tea.

"I'm not," Zelena protested. "I'm telling you, that girl looks _exactly_ like you! She's got dark hair, and..."

"So has Zorro," Regina interrupted. "I've met him, and he's got dark hair too. Lily takes after him."

"Not when it comes to the eyes!" Zelena argued. "Maleficent's got blue eyes. Zorro's eyes are green. Where did Lily get her brown eyes from?"

"An ancestor who had brown eyes?" Regina suggested and chuckled. Zelena was being ridiculous.

"Sorry. Not buying it," Zelena said.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Emma and Snow. "Please tell my sister she's being ridiculous."

"Is that sort of thing even possible?" Emma asked and sat her own tea cup down.

"Yes it is," Zelena answered before Regina got the chance to open her mouth. "I've studied it in the vault-"

"You've been in my vault?" Regina interjected.

"-And I found out that it _is_ possible if both parts are well-versed in magic," Zelena concluded and completely ignored Regina's comment.

"Well versed in magic," Snow repeated and gave Regina the same stare Zelena had done a moment ago.

"Lily has _your_ eyes," Zelena said almost triumphantly. She seemed delighted over having planted the seed of doubt in Snow White's mind.

But Regina had enough. "Alright, can we please drop this nonsense already? Lily is _not_ my daughter. I'm fairly certain Maleficent would have told me if-"

"Perhaps she cocked up the dates?" Zelena suggested. "It's possible, right? Didn't the thing with Zorro happen right after you and her broke things off? She could have gotten the dates mixed u-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yes! Come in!" Regina called relieved. Right now, she was ready to welcome just about _anyone_ into her castle. _Anything to get away from this nonsense._

It's not "anyone" who came into the library. It was Maleficent. And even though she had been smiling when entering, she looked a little crestfallen upon discovering that Regina wasn't alone. 

"Hello," Regina smiled.

"Hello," Maleficent parroted and her gaze wandered up and down Regina's jeans clad legs. "I've never seen you wear that before, but I'm definitely not complaining."

Regina chuckled. _Smooth. Real smooth._

"Are you busy?" Maleficent asked. "Should I leave?" 

"No!" Regina said entirely too fast. "As a matter of fact, I'm taking the day off."

"Oh?" Maleficent said and perked up at that. "Splendidly. My bed's been terribly cold without you."

Emma coughed loudly, and Snow blushed crimson and was suddenly very busy looking at her lap.

But Zelena was now staring intensely at Maleficent. Then she stared at Regina. Then back to Maleficent.

And it didn't take long before Maleficent noticed it and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked Zelena. "I'm not intending to stop flirting with your sister just because you're sitting here."

"Ignore her," Regina said and shook her head. "She's being exceptionally ridiculous. All of them are."

"Shall I take you away from here?" Maleficent sweetly offered and extended a hand out towards Regina.

"Yes, please do," Regina said, willingly accepting the hand being stretched out towards her.

Maleficent snickered as she gave Regina's hand a soft squeeze. "Let's get out of here then."

Regina offered her family a quick goodbye, and then she and Maleficent left the castle.

 

Once outside, Maleficent measured Regina from head to toe and then concluded: "You look awfully tense this morning, my darling. I think you need a little attention."

"I think I do too," Regina quipped half-heartedly.

"I think it's time I introduce you to my bedroom in Storybrooke," Maleficent said and licked her lips.

"That would be lovely."

Maleficent promptly flicked her wrist, and soon she and Regina were standing outside Maleficent's house in Storybrooke.

"It's not the Forbidden Fortress," Maleficent commented and chuckled richly. "But I believe it's good enough, don't you?"

"Oh, definitely," Regina assured.

They went inside, and Regina shot the couch a fond look. The couch were they almost...

Maleficent chuckled again. "Oh no, darling. Not on the couch. You'll have to contain yourself until we get upstairs."

"And what makes you think that I can't?" Regina teased.

"Your cheeks are flushing," Maleficent shot back.

Regina settled for glaring at her lover. She couldn't very well run from that.

"Come," Maleficent said and tugged impatiently at her hand. "I want your clothes off, and I want your clothes off _now_."

"You're a fine one to talk about containing yourself," Regina dryly pointed out.

"Did you ever hear me claim that I could?" Maleficent laughed and tugged at Regina's hand again. "Now _come on_. I'm ever so eager to hear you scream again."

That statement was more than enough to make the desire bloom between Regina's thigh, and she willingly followed Maleficent up the stairs.

Maleficent lead the way and went inside the bedroom. Regina was just about to follow her lover when she spotted something that made her pause. There was a picture of Lily displayed on the wall in the hallway. Lily was smiling broadley in the picture, and it was impossible for Regina to _not_ look at the young brunette's eyes for a moment. Brown eyes. _Chocolate_ brown eyes. Chocolate brown eyes that almost looked like-

No. _No. Silly nonsense._

"Darling? Are you gonna come in here, or have I scared you?" Maleficent teased as she poked her head out of the bedroom.

"I never get scared," Regina drawled. And then she turned her back on Lily's portrait and joined Maleficent in the bedroom.

It didn't take long before Maleficent's long arms were draped around her, and she was kissing Regina intensely. Regina eagerly returned the kiss and didn't protest one bit when she felt Maleficent's fingers unzip her jeans and then push them down her legs. This was a _very_ good way of spending her day off. Her mind clouded over with arousal, and soon she had forgotten all about portraits and chocolate colored eyes.....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued?......** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**R**_ egina was an early riser. She always had been, even though "Roni" had loved sleeping in. It had taken a while to get back to getting up early in the morning, but now it was the most natural thing in the world.

Yes, Regina had always been an early riser, but on this morning she was awake _exceptionally_ early. The sun was barely peeking in through the thin, white curtains.

But it wasn't a case of just waking up randomly before sunrise. No, Regina was awake because of her bed. Yes. Her _bed_.

The thing was, her bed in the castle was a rather old bed. It actually needed to be swapped for a newer model, but Regina had been far too busy to think of beds. And so, she had to put up with this bed and the creaking sounds it made at certain occasions.

Certain occasions that often meant that someone had just sat down on it. That was the particular creaking sound that had roused Regina from her sleep this early. There was someone in her bedchamber. Someone who was currently nudging her softly in an attempt to move her.

"Mmmm," Regina rasped sleepily and cracked one eye open. "What's going on?"

A soft, velvety laughter followed her sleepy question, and then Regina felt warm fingers stroking her bare arm gently.

"Are you gonna make room for me in your bed, Your Majesty?" Maleficent asked. She sounded delightfully awake despite the time.

"Mmm, I should have known it was you," Regina mumbled as she wiggled some to make room for Maleficent.

"Yes, you should," Maleficent agreed as she slipped into bed. "Did you expect any other visitors in your bedchamber?"

"Not anyone I would be happy to see," Regina did her best to quip.

Maleficent laughed and wiggled a foot in between Regina's ankles. "It's ever so difficult to get an audience with the Queen. One have to take the opportunities one get."

"That's true," Regina agreed. "And speaking of opportunities..." she interrupted herself and hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Yes?" Maleficent snickered.

"How would you feel about taking a trip to Agrabah next week?" Regina asked and skated a finger up and down Maleficent's arm. "Aladdin and Jasmine has invited me. It's a pretty long journey, but going alone..." she shook her head in disdain. "Anyway, it should be right up your alley, it's nice and warm and-"

"Yes," Maleficent interrupted and laughed. "You don't have to convince me, darling. The answer will always be yes."

"Great," Regina smiled. "That's settled then."

"Mmm," Maleficent said and streched lazily. "Your bed is so much better than mine."

"I don't know about that," Regina said. "I think the mattress needs changing."

Maleficent chuckled. "They're not afraid of dragons in Agrabah, are they?"

"Well, I know for a fact that Aladdin and Jasmine have dealt with an enormous cobra snake once, so you should be quite safe," Regina said. "In fact I believe that they deem dragons to be holy there."

"Holy, you say?" Maleficent smirked.

"Don't let it over inflate your ego, dear."

"I'm afraid that ship sailed long ago," Maleficent chuckled.

"Right."

Regina stretched lazily once more, delighted by the fact that she didn't have to get out of bed yet. "This is nice," she said and flashed Maleficent a smile.

"Yes, it is," Maleficent agreed and returned her smile. But it didn't take long before her smile grew a bit more mischivious, and her blue eyes began sparkling.

"What?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

Maleficent didn't answer directly, but she didn't need to use her words. Regina soon found out _exactly_ what that smile meant when a thigh was slipped in between her legs, and Maleficent began fiddling with the straps on Regina's nightgown.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you're here for," Regina said and swallowed a bit too audible to be nonchalant.

"Yes. Isn't it scandalous?" Maleficent teased as she began moving her thigh slightly.

"Very," Regina said and tried to remember whether she was alone in the castle tonight or not. _Didn't Zelena say something about maybe staying here tonight? Or did Emma say that she and Killian would be staying here with the baby? Or perhaps it was Snow and David. Didn't they mention that they would stay here for once? Didn't Snow blabber on about missing staying at the castle?_

Regina couldn't remember. She couldn't remember _anything_ right now. 

"Unhappy, darling?" Maleficent asked and lifted a finger to smooth out the wrinkle between Regina's eyes.

"No, of course not," Regina said and tried to form an actual sentence despite the thigh currently wedged between her legs. "I'm just trying to... Remember whether I'm... Alone in the castle or not."

Maleficent made a noise of amusement. "Oh, I see. And are you? Alone, I mean?"

"I can't remember," Regina half-complained.

"Should I stop then?" Maleficent asked and moved her thigh teasingly just to make her point.

"That _would_ make me unhappy," Regina gritted out. God, she was starting to wake up in the most delightful way possible.

Mal laughed again. "Well, then I suppose we just have to be quiet, won't we?"

"Thin walls," Regina said, and now she was definitely complaining.

"How discrete we must be then," Maleficent drawled as she fiddled with the bottom of Regina's nightgown. "Sit up if you please, Your Majesty."

Regina sat up and quickly mourned the loss of Maleficent's thigh. But she wasn't left unhappy for long. Maleficent promptly lifted the nightgown, pulled it over her head and then chugged it onto the floor. Then she pushed Regina down on the bed once more and smirked devilishly as she did so.

While Maleficent was still more or less sitting on top of her, Regina was quick to take the opportunity to rid the Dragon of her own nightgown. Another soft thud told Regina that the nightgown had just joined her own on the floor.

"I shouldn't have bothered with clothing before coming here," Maleficent half-laughed.

"No, you probably shouldn't," Regina agreed and lifted her hands. She ran her fingers up and down Maleficent's torso, and she was very satisfied with the goosebumps she left in her wake.

Maleficent wiggled a bit on top of her. "You're ruining my plan, darling."

"Oh yes?" Regina asked as she stretched her arm a bit so she could cup a full breast. "And what plan was that?"

"Seducing the Queen," Maleficent revealed and smirked.

"Good plan," Regina said. "You'll get plenty of opportunity to do that later. But right now, I think the Dragon will end up being the seduced one instead."

"Or..." Maleficent said. She never finished her sentence. Instead she wiggled some on top of Regina, and then she smirked when she managed to bring their still clothed cores together. She began to roll her hips slowly.

Regina swallowed audibly and licked her suddenly dry lips. "That works too."

Maleficent snickered as she rolled her hips again, and if Regina had been sleepy before, she definitely wasn't anymore. Instead she found herself wide awake and growing increasingly wetter as Maleficent rolled her hips and grinded their cores together.

"And very well, it would seem," Maleficent said throatily. If she tried to tease, she was failing miserably.

Regina answered by rolling her own hips, and now it was Maleficent's turn to lick her lips. Spurred on by that reaction, Regina rolled her hips again. This time somewhat sharper, and she earned herself a slight gasp from the Dragon.

"I should stop by and say good morning more often," Maleficent gritted out and her movements grew sharper too.

"Yes, you should. Now get down here," Regina ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Maleficent said, and then she was wiggling again as she lowered herself down and stretched out over Regina.

Regina groaned slightly at the loss of that delicious friction.

Maleficent smirked. "I thought you said that the Dragon would end up being seduced, my darling?" She laughed. "You have an interesting way of seducing, considering that _I'm_ the one who's on top of you."

Regina answered _that_ by unabashedly wiggling one hand into Mal's underwear and cupping her sex.

Maleficent gasped slightly at that.

"You were saying?" Regina asked innocently, delighted at how wet Maleficent already was. She gently began stroking Maleficent up and down. Regina saw no reason to be coy, and with her other hand she grabbed a handful of Maleficent's well-shaped backside and gave it a firm squeeze.

" _Oh_!" Maleficent murmured and her legs jerked a bit.

"Shh," Regina teased. "Thin walls. We must be discrete. Don't force me to silence you."

"And how exactly would you do that?" Maleficent challenged.

 _Challenged accepted_. Regina promptly silenced Maleficent by kissing her deeply.

Maleficent immediatly responded to the kiss and willingly opened her mouth for Regina, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

And that was exactly what Regina had hoped for. She slipped her tongue inside Maleficent's mouth, and Maleficent groaned, wiggled, she was clearly trying to grind herself against the hand still inside her underwear.

Realizing that staying in this position would make this more fumbling than pleasurable, Regina decided to shift things some. And by things, she meant Maleficent. She shamelessly took advantage of Maleficent's state of "vulnerability", and effortlessly flipped them, so she was the one on top, and the Dragon the one to be pinned down on the bed.

The bed creaked slightly, and because of Regina's enthusiasm, the headboard ended up connecting with the wall with a slight clatter.

"Oh fuck," Maleficent half-laughed.

"Quiet," Regina warned. "Do you think this is a laughing matter?" to prove her point, she flicked her wrist and made Maleficent's underwear disappear in thin air. Then she cupped Maleficent's sex again.

Maleficent was immediatly done laughing.

Feeling very satisfied with that, Regina began stroking Maleficent in earnest, and Maleficent wiggled her hips in response and grinded herself against Regina's hand.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Regina teased lightly. Her fingers were slipping a bit. Maleficent was getting wetter and wetter.

Maleficent clearly wouldn't accept being teased. In response, she lifted her hands, skated her fingers down Regina's naked back, then wiggled them inside her underwear and gave Regina's ass a firm squeeze.

Regina hissed at that.

Maleficent smirked up at her. "You might be the one on top right now, but make no mistake..."

"So intimidating," Regina said and smiled a little.

But suddenly, all signs of intimidation and teasing was wiped from Maleficent's face. Her hands slid up to rest on Regina's back as she said: "touch me, my darling."

Regina swallowed at the tenderness in Maleficent's voice. If this was some sort of clever attempt at outmanouvering her, it was damn well working. She switched from the light, teasing touches to moving two fingers up to Maleficent's clit and circling the bud slowly.

Maleficent's jaw completely jaw dropped and then her hands clasped in Regina's hair as she pulled the brunette down for another kiss.

Regina more than willingly returned the kiss. Soon their tongues were intertwining much like their legs, and she intensified the pressure on Maleficent's clit.

Maleficent moaned into the kiss, and the bed creaked again.

Regina paid little attention to that. She was far too busy pleasuring Maleficent, and she revelled in the sounds Maleficent made at this very moment. Each moan more delicious than the previous one. Regina wouldn't mind listening to that for a couple of hours. Or possibly forever.

She broke the kiss. Her lips were still not completely in training, but other parts of her certainly was. She was doing a fine job soaking her underwear at the moment, and she could feel how she was starting to throb with need. Acute need. She groaned slightly.

How she managed in her state was quite the mystery, but by some miracle, Maleficent managed to flick her wrist and make Regina's panties vanish in thin air. Regina was both grateful and distracted at that. Now that there were no barriers, she could really feel how wet she was. She groaned slightly.

Maleficent laughed velvety into her ear, and then she was sliding her hands down to grab Regina's ass again. "Faster," she said plainly.

Regina immediatly understood and moved her fingers faster as she continued to circle Maleficent's clit.

But clearly that wasn't enough for Maleficent. She hissed and wiggled underneath Regina, and in the end she moaned: "Inside! I want you inside me _now_!"

Regina felt tempted to ask how badly Maleficent wanted her, but she decided that now wasn't the time to sass. Instead she complied in slipped two fingers inside Maleficent. She was greeted by soft, velvet heat and absolutely no resitance.

Underneath her, Maleficent " _Oooh_ 'ed" loudly, and the headboard collided with the wall as she rocked her hips, practically grinding herself on Regina's fingers.

"Keep that up," Regina murmured and busied herself with dotting kisses all over Mal's chest as she simuntaniously continued to twist and scissor her fingers inside Maleficent's tight, wet heat.

Maleficent damn nearly whimpered as she rocked her hips and fucked herself on Regina's fingers.

"God, you look beautiful like this," Regina murmured as she twisted her hand so she could press the heel of it snugly against Maleficent's clit.

" _Fuck_!" Maleficent exclaimed, and then she was grabbing Regina's shoulder tightly. "Oh, fuck! Do that again!"

Regina immediatly complied and applied more pressure to Maleficent's clit.

This time, Maleficent _did_ whimper, and Regina relished in the state her lover was in right now. Skin glistening with sweat. Eyes screwed shut. Lips parted and slightly swollen. Golden hair messy from all the times Regina's fingers had been in it.

Yes, Maleficent looked beautiful like this. No doubt about it.

Regina wiggled her fingers inside Maleficent again, and each time her fingers thumped against that little patch of rougher tissue, Maleficent would arch her back, rock her hips, and the headboard would connect with the wall again. Regina faintly registrered that the sound was slightly louder now, but she was far too occupied to genuinely care about it. The only thing that mattered right now, was Maleficent's pleasure and nothing else.

And soon Maleficent's pleasure turned into claws digging almost painfully into Regina's shoulder, and Mal's breathy voice in her ear babbling: "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, don't stop Regina! I'm _so_ close!"

Regina almost chuckled at that. Because stopping was just about the last thing on earth she wanted to do right now.

"I want you to come," she told the Dragon and wiggled one hand in between their bodies to pluck at Maleficent's swollen nipple.

Maleficent shrieked at that, and Regina could feel how her muscles started to tighten around her fingers.

"Come for me," Regina said. "I'm the Queen, and I'm _commanding_ you to come. Right now."

Maleficent completely unravelled at that. Her fingers squeezed Regina's shoulders tightly, and she garbled out a string of curses and then Regina's name in a most delicious way Regina wouldn't have minded hearing a few hundreth times. _Reginaaaa_. She had a particular fondness for hearing Maleficent saying her name like that. Maleficent's muscles clenched and clenched around Regina's fingers, and Regina knew that she should probably use her other hand to touch Maleficent. To help her come back to earth in a sense, but due to the way Maleficent was currently clutching her, Regina was unable to move as much as an inch. She had to settle for bowing her head and planting a light kiss on Maleficent's neck.

Maleficent didn't seem very keen on releasing her grip on Regina. Even after she had stopped spasming, and Regina had gently withdrawn her fingers from within her, Maleficent still didn't let her go.

"Well, if they didn't know you were here before..." Regina said and clicked her tongue slightly.

Maleficent laughed breathlessly.

"So much for being quiet," Regina continued and shook her head as best as she could in her current position.

"Ooops?" Maleficent offered. "Anyway, it's all your fault. You were the one who made me scream."

"Touché," Regina mumbled. Her voice was a bit muffled because of the way her head was buried in the crook of Mal's neck.

"And I believe it's your turn now, Your Majesty," Maleficent smirked, and then that thigh was slipped in between Regina's legs again.

Regina immediatly took the "offer" and began grinding herself against Maleficent's thigh. And oh, how welcome that friction was. She moaned deeply as she repeated the action. Perhaps the angle was awkward, and usually, it wouldn't have been enough, but right now she was so god damn riled up, just about _anything_ would be enough. It was her turn to curse slightly under her breath, and she wriggled slightly to get the best angle possible.

"Oh, fuck it," Maleficent said rather suddenly, and then she was sitting up, gripping Regina by her hips and flipping her onto her back.

Regina shrieked at that.

"You might have worn me out, and you might have looked incredibly grinding yourself against my thigh, but I'll be damned if I don't take the opportunity to have a taste," Maleficent more or less snarled as she now gripped Regina's thighs and spread her legs.

Had Regina been a bit more aware, she would have felt proud at the "worn me out"-part, but right now she was far too focused on the fact that Maleficent was settling between her legs.

"Let's see if _you_ can keep quiet, Your Majesty," Maleficent teased.

Regina could _not_ keep quiet. The first lick between her legs was enough to make her moan far too loudly, but she couldn't care less about being quiet. She buried her fingers in Maleficent's golden tresses, wordlessly guiding her.

But Maleficent didn't need any guiding. Nor did she seem interested in teasing. Instead she giving quick, firm licks to Regina's clit.

Regina's back completely arched at that, and she dug her heels into the mattress until Maleficent swiftly grabbed her thighs and tossed them over her shoulders. Then her hands were on Regina's thighs, spreading her further as the blonde positioned her tongue against Regina's entrance.

Regina was fairly certain that her " _yes_!" could be heard in Hyperion Heights, but again, she was far too riled up to actually care. Maleficent's tongue slipped inside her, and it didn't take long before that talented muscle started curling and wiggling inside Regina. Soon the tip of it pressed against Regina's g-spot, and Maleficent earned herself another yelp from Regina.

Completely overtaken by lust, Regina grabbed one of Maleficent's hands and guided it up to her breast. Maleficent immediatly understood and gave her breast a firm squeeze. Then she lifted her other hand and did the same to Regina's other breast.

Regina cried out again. She was fairly certain that she was either going to pass out or die right on the spot. _What a way to go_. Her back arched and her hips rocked against Maleficent's face, desperately trying to get more friction than she already was getting.

But perhaps her decay wasn't one of Maleficent's interests on this particular morning. The tip of her nose brushed against Regina's clit, and Regina desperately pressed a fist against her mouth in some sort of half-assed attempt to _keep quiet, damn it_.

But seriously, _how_ was she supposed to keep her mouth shut? Maleficent was playing dirty. She knew all Regina's weak spots, and she was currently pressing every single one of them. Regina felt as though she had been reduced to a puddle of sobbing mess. Her eyes were actually watering.

The damn bed was creaking again, and Regina lifted her hands from Maleficent's hair to curl her fingers around the headboard instead. Not that it helped the creaking situation, but it certainly gave her something to hold on to. And right now, that was about the only thing she wanted.

" _Fuck_!" she hissed at a particular skilfull trust from Maleficent's tongue. It felt as though her belly was trembling and filled to the brim with warmth. Warmth that was now threathening to spill over.

"Mal!" she half-warned, half-moaned. "I'm clo- _oh_ _!"_ finishing the sentence was quite impossible as Maleficent thrusted her tongue harder and faster, and Regina ended up garbling more nonsense instead of actually saying something that could be considered coherent.

But coherent or not coherent, warning or no warning, the warmth inside Regina completely spilled over, and Regina's cries of pleasure were muffled against the fist she was pressing against her mouth.

White lights exploded behind her eyes, and perhaps she WAS dying anyway. At least a little bit. It certainly felt like her heart was gonna pop right out of her chest at any moment. Regina whimpered as she continued to squeeze and spasm around Maleficent's tongue. _God, I'm not gonna survive this_!

But of course she did. Of course, she made it out alive this time. She surived another close encounter with a Dragon. After what seemed like forever, Regina finally slumped back against the creaky mattress, and her body grew completely limp. She whimpered a little when she felt Maleficent withdraw her tongue and then licking her thighs. The Dragon was undoubtedly "cleaning up" after herself.

Regina's eyes were still squeezed shut, so she couldn't see anything, but she could feel it when warm hands cupped her cheeks and soft and slightly sticky lips kissed her own. Regina groaned a little when she tasted herself on Maleficent's lips.

"Good morning," Maleficent chuckled.

Regina chuckled meekly as she removed her fist from her mouth. "Good morning."

"So much for keeping quiet," Maleficent sweetly mocked.

"I don't think there's anybody here," Regina half-groaned.

"I should drop by to say good morning more often," Maleficent said, and those warm lips pecked Regina's again.

"Mmm, you should," Regina agreed. Her head was still floaty, and the idea of opening her eyes wasn't very appealing just yet.

She heard the mattress creak when Maleficent laid down next to her, and soon long arms wrapped around her. Warm fingers stroked her hair, and then Maleficent's voice close to her ear:

"How would you feel about meeting Lily?" Maleficent asked.

Regina cracked one eye open. "That's some weird pillow talk you've got going on."

Maleficent chuckled. "I apologize. I realize that the timing is strange, but it's been on my mind for a while." She stroked Regina's hair again. "I'd like to formerly introduce the two most important people in my life to each other."

Regina found herself turning to utter mush at that. "The two most important people in your life, huh?"

"Surely, you know how I feel about you," Maleficent said plainly.

"Yes," Regina said. and turned her head to look at her lover. "And I'd love to meet Lily. Formerly." she stubbornly ignored that little tickle in the back of her mind. That little seed Zelena had planted earlier.

"Excellent," Maleficent said and streched in the bed. "Would it be a terrible cliché to say that I'm hungry?"

"Yes," Regina laughed. "But that's alright. I'm hungry too."

"Let's get out of bed," Maleficent suggested. "I think we need a bath."

"I do believe you're right," Regina drawled and chuckled as she let Maleficent drag her out of bed.

 

 

**********************************

 

 

 

Once bathed and dressed, Regina left Maleficent in the lavish bathroom. The Dragon was currently fussing over her hair, and while Regina found that to be very amusing, she found it best to head into the dining hall and prepare some breakfast for them.

The hallways were completely quiet as Regina made her way through the castle. The only thing she could hear were her own footsteps. _Hmm_. _Perhaps I was wrong then. Perhaps I really am alone in the castle._

Quite annoying, really. _I could damn well have screamed the place down then_!

Regina was still silently complaining over that when she reached the dining room. She pushed the heavy door open and walked inside. The place was completely deserted.

Well, except for....

Regina completely stopped in her tracks when she spotted Zelena sitting by the large table. The redhead was currently nursing what appeared to be a rather large cup of coffee, and it didn't take Regina long to notice that her sister looked a bit tired.

Regina took a moment to silently consider it. _Is there any chance she has just arrived_?

Zelena turned her head and looked at Regina. "Well, well. You certainly know how to ensure that people won't stay long at your castle."

Regina flushed. _Right. So she didn't just arrive._

"Next time you and your girlfriend decide to shag would it be possible for you to do it a bit more quietly?" Zelena continued and rolled her eyes. "Your bedchamber is right next to mine." 

So it was. "I didn't know you were here," Regina defended.

"That much is obvious," Zelena said, and now she was grinning. "But I'm glad to see you alive and well. I thought she was in the process of murdering you."

"Shut up," Regina muttered half-heartedly.

Zelena laughed shamelessly.

Regina settled for wandering over to the lavish breakfast buffet and pile things onto her plate.

"Yes, I can imagine that you must be absolutely famished."

"I said shut _up_ ," Regina snapped.

Zelena laughed again.

Regina was far too tired to go into a discussion, so she just sat down at the table and dug into her breakfast.

"Did she already leave?" Zelena asked nonchalantly and raised an eyebrow. "Did she just come here to-"

"No, she did _not_ ," Regina interrupted. "We're having breakfast together."

"Oh. Good. And did you ask her about Agrabah?"

"Yes, as a matter fact I did," Regina said and took a sip of her tea. "I've invited her to join me, and she said yes."

"Excellent," Zelena said and smirked. "Perhaps that's the reason your bed started creaking, hmm? She was _so_ happy about being invited that she-"

" _Be. Quiet_." Regina warned. She was very much done discussing that particular subject with Zelena.

Her warning didn't help. Zelena didn't stay quiet for long. "Did you ask her about the _other thing_?" she asked nonchalantly and pushed her breakfast plate away.

"What other thing?" Regina asked and quelled a sigh. She was _very_ tired of being interriogated like this.

"Li- _ly_ ," Zelena singsong'ed.

Regina groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Would you drop it already? There's nothing to ask her about. Your little theory isn't correct. Lily is _not_ my-" Regina shook her head. "You know what, I don't want to get into this discussion with you again. You're being ridiculous and imagining things. And that's final."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"Well, if you're so sure there's no harm in asking her, is there?" Zelena asked sneakily.

"Yes there is," Regina sneered. "Maleficent and I have _just_ started seeing each other again. Forgive me if I dont want to jeopardize my relationship with her by asking inappropriate questions!"

"She wouldn't get mad at you for asking," Zelena said, and now her voice was gentler. "She adores you."

"Then lets keep it that way," Regina said plainly and took another sip of her tea. Damn Zelena. Damn her and that teeny tiny seed of doubt she had planted in Regina's mind. On the outside, Regina was steady and dismissive whenever Zelena brought the subject up, but on the inside, Regina was starting to ask herself certain questions. She was starting to count backwards and consider timelines and wonder if Zelena actually could be correct......

"Something smells wonderful in here."

Regina quickly looked up and smiled when Maleficent strode into the dining hall.

"Good morning," Zelena said cheekily.

"Good morning," Maleficent said plainly and kept her gaze locked on Regina.

Regina reminded herself to smile a bit more earnestly. God forbid that Maleficent should get a whiff of what was going on inside her mind right now.

"Be a dear and whisk my sister off to _your_ castle the next time," Zelena said to Maleficent.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as she looked at Regina. "Your bed sucks," she said plainly.

And Regina could only agree with _that_.

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.........** _

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

_**T**_ he trip to Agrabah was a success.

Maleficent felt more than at home in the warm land, and Regina was delighted to have her there. And admittedly, it was _very_ amusing to see everyone's reaction to Maleficent's dragon form. The good people in Agrabah did indeed see dragons as holy.

It was fortunate that they were going home when they were. Regina doubted that Maleficent's ego would have been able to take anymore. At least that's what she teased Maleficent with on their carriage ride home.

Maleficent had scowled and warned Regina not to get "cheeky". And then she had dropped a nonchalant comment about making the carriage "rock for different reasons".

Regina had shut up then. She wasnt particularly interested in scaring her coachman for life.

 

Regina smiled a little as she saw her own castle come into view. It was nice travelling and all, but it was even better to come home. She was a little relieved that she hadn't any more journeys scheduled any time soon. She was looking forward to pottering around in her own castle. Of course she had a bit of paperwork to go over- there were a few degrees she had to sign- and then she had a council meeting, but that wasn't until next week.

Soon the carriage pulled up in front of the castle, and Regina outstretched one hand to open the carriage door. But before she got the chance to do so, there was a swirl of magic, and then Maleficent was standing outside the carriage and smirking as she opened the carriage door for Regina with a drawling: "Your Majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes. "That was in no way necerssary."

"Of course it was. You're the Queen," Maleficent said plainly and nodded towards the crown upon Regina's head.

"I have to wear it when I'm out on official business," Regina said and shook her head a little. "But I'll take it off as soon as we get inside the castle."

"You know, I could think of a few ocassions where I'd like you to wear that crown," Maleficent said and offered Regina a salacious grin as she outstretched one hand to help Regina exit the carriage.

"Oh my god," Regina said and shook her head as the poor coachman blushed furiously and suddenly got really busy looking at the ground.

Maleficent laughed shamelessly.

"You managed to scar my coachman after all. Congratulations," Regina said sardonically as she allowed Maleficent to help her down from the carriage. "I might have to give the poor man a raise now."

Maleficent laughed again.

Regina muttered under her breath as they walked towards the castle's enormous double doors.

"Are you angry with me now?" Maleficent teased. "Have I awakened the Good Queen's furious anger?"

"If you stop scaring my coachmen, you should be fine," Regina said dryly.

Maleficent snickered, and as they approached the castle, she nonchalantly took Regina's hand.

Regina smiled a little. Maleficent hadn't done that in a while, but for some reason, Regina didn't mind at all. It was really rather nice.

"That was a nice trip," Maleficent said as she carelessly flicked her wrist and made the double doors open.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Regina agreed.

"Where are we going next?" Maleficent asked, sounding like she was only partially joking.

"Hmm, I haven't planned any more trips this week," Regina replied. "But I think perhaps Tiana will send for me eventually. She and Naveen still lives in Hyperion Heights."

"Ah. The town that appeared with Drizillea's curse?"

"Quite so. Not nearly as exicting as Agrabah, but I think it's still worth a visit. I'll show you the bar where I used to work."

"Bar?" Maleficent echoed and raised an amused eyebrow as they walked down the quiet corridor.

"Mhmm. The curse turned me into a bartender with interesting clothes and an interesting accent," Regina said. "And interesting life choices," she quietly added and thought of those darned tattoo's Roni had loved so much. It had taken Regina a while and lots of magic to be completely rid of all of them.

Mal chuckled. "I'll look forward to visit Hyperion Heights with you then."

Regina smiled at that.

They continued their walk down the hall, and soon enough they ended up in the library. Which happened to be occupied. By Emma, Snow and Zelena. The three women were sitting nonchalantly and sipping their tea, all three of them wearing their best "Enchanted Forest"-dresses, and on a blanket on the floor, baby Hope was lying, and she was currently wiggling to try and grab her own feet.

Snow was the first one to spot the couple. "Welcome home," she smiled. "How was Agrabah?"

"Warmer than here," Regina quipped as she carefully eased the crown off her head. She sat it down on one of the many round tables, and then she shook her head slightly. That thing was heavy. It wasn't advisable to wear it for too long. Otherwise she would end up with a headache and a stiff neck.

"And how was Jasmine and Aladdin?" Emma asked.

"They were doing just fine."

"Jasmine was positively _glowing_ ," Maleficent added.

"Really? How wonderful for them," Snow beamed.

"Indeed," Regina said and rubbed the back of her neck. Next time she would go without her crown.

"That looks painful," Maleficent commented.

"It's fine," Regina was quick to assure and rolled her head from side to side.

"Still not used to wearing your crown?" Zelena half teased.

"Not really," Regina admitted.

Both Emma, Snow and Zelena chuckled at that.

Regina and Maleficent sat down in the only two available chairs, and Regina had just smiled at Hope and commented on how nice it was to see her goddaughter when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Regina said.

A guard stepped inside, and immediatly bowed. "Your Majesty. Welcome back from Agrabah."

Maleficent chuckled.

"Lady Maleficent," the guard added and bowed for Maleficent as well.

"Arise," Regina said and ignored her own amusement. "What can I do for you, Lanley?"

"A letter arrived for the Queen," Lanley said and handed Regina a note.

"Oh. Thank you," Regina said. She faintly recognized the handwriting.

"Your Majesty," Lanley said. Then he bowed again and left the library.

Regina shook her head a little as she watched him walk away.

"What?" Snow asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I might have to make an offical degree that'll make everyone stop bowing to me," Regina muttered. "I don't think I'm comfortable with it."

"You're the Queen," Zelena said. "Of course they bow to you."

"Well, I don't like it," Regina said firmly. "I don't like having anyone beneath me."

"Is that so? Could have fooled me last night," Maleficent said ever so innocently.

Snow blushed crimson and suddenly became very interested in studying the tea cup in her hand. Emma bit her lip and looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh, and Zelena rolled her eyes and her face screwed up in disgust.

But Regina was fairly used to Maleficent's inappropriate comments, and determined not to be rattled by this, she simply said: "touché," and unfolded the note. Suddenly, she was very happy that she had something in her hands. Something that needed her imminent interest.

Maleficent chuckled. Clearly, she found herself to be hillarious.

Regina ignored her lover and read the note. It turned out to be a "thank you"-note from Elsa. Interesting. Regina reminded herself to take the time to write to Elsa. Arendelle was a part of the United Realms. It was no harm to keep tabs on what was happening.

Speaking of keeping tabs... There was actually one more person Regina needed to visit in the near future. Herself. Well, not _completely_ , but her identical twin who was still living the happy bandit life with Robin of Locksley. Regina chuckled a little at that. As far as she knew, the "other" Regina was still very happy with the other and slightly darker version of Robin.

"Anything interesting?" Snow asked and nodded to the letter. Her cheeks were still a bit pink.

"No, just a thank you note from Elsa," Regina said and send the letter away in a plume of smoke. "I'll have to write her back. Later."

"Not today?" Maleficent asked.

"No, I don't believe it will be today," Regina confirmed.

"Excellent. Then you can come back to my place," Maleficent said briskly.

Regina raised an eyebrow. Now there was an offer she couldn't possibly resist.

"Well, I suppose that could be rather-"

**_CRASH!_ **

All five of them looked up at the loud sound, and the castle shook slightly.

"What was that?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. If that's a potential villain, she's not at home.

"That sounded like a dragon that landed badly," Maleficent answered and cringed slightly. "I would recognize that sound every where."

"Interesting," Regina said and sat the teacup down. Then she rose from the chair.

"No, let me handle it," Maleficent said, easily standing up. "After all, dragons are sort of my area."

"So it is," Regina acknowledged.

"Won't be a moment," Maleficent said lightly, and then she hurried out of the library.

Silence fell over the library. Regina sat down once more and took another sip of her tea.

"Is Zorro here?" Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea," Regina said truthfully. She couldn't think of a reason why he should be here.

"Is this his way of announcing that he's jealous of you and Maleficent?" Zelena continued.

Regina snorted quietly. "I find that very hard to believe. He doesn't really strike me as the jealous type." 

"You've talked to him?" Emma asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. He's one of my subjects too," Regina teased. That wasn't the entire truth though. Yes, she had talked some to Zorro, and while they hadn't broached the subject completely, Regina had still managed to gauge Zorro's reaction to Maleficent being with her. And she had quickly deduced that Zorro wasn't interested in Maleficent anymore.

"What's he like?" Snow asked interested. "I've heard so many stories about him when I was younger."

"He's.... fine," Regina said diplomatically. She had actually found Zorro to be surprisingly... _Boring_. A bit dry. She had trouble with imagining what Maleficent had seen in him, but perhaps it had been a "dragon thing". Regina didn't really want to know, to be honest.

"And with green eyes," Zelena said nonchalantly.

Regina shot her sister a warning glance. "Drop it."

"No," Zelena said plainly.

"Zelena..." Regina growled warningly. "We've been over this a million times-"

"And yet you still refuse to acknowledge what's right-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Regina said relieved. 

The door to the library opened and Maleficent stepped inside. With a rather miserable looking _Lily_ behind her.

"In front of you," Zelena quietly finished the sentence.

"What's... going on?" Regina asked somewhat half-heartedly.

"Your Majesty," Lily said, and it sounded like she was only partially joking. Her jaw was clenched, and she was craddling her left arm into her chest.

"I'm afraid my silly daughter has been a bit reckless," Maleficent said and shot Lily a look of mild dismay. "What did I saw about flying when the weather is windy?"

" _Sorry, mom_ ," Lily said sardonically. "Can you please heal my arm now? It fuc- it _really_ hurts."

"I'll heal it," Maleficent said. "But you're going to sit down and relax for a moment, alright? That was quite the tumble you took."

"Have you even asked the Queen if I can stay in her castle?" Lily asked, and now some of the sass was back in her voice.

"The castle is open for anyone," Regina said quickly.

Lily sat down in one of the chairs, and she winced slightly as Maleficent inspected her injured arm.

"Yes, it's definitely broken," Maleficent concluded and sounded more concerned than annoyed.

"Right," Lily said and turned to Regina. "And I thought you and I were supposed to "formally" meet at Granny's for a meal. This wasn't exactly what I had pictured."

"Well, traditional is overrated," Regina said. "And at least you crashed somewhere where there were people close by. I think that's fairly lucky."

"It is indeed," Maleficent agreed as she put her hand on Lily's broken arm. "I'd rather not think about what could have happened if you had been alone."

"Mom, do I need to remind you that I'm a big girl?" Lily said and she almost sounded amused. "I can take care of myself."

"Almost," Maleficent corrected quietly as magic flowed from her fingertips and healed Lily's arm.

Lily laughed heartedly at that, and Regina got a somewhat tight feeling in her throat. That laugh... She had heard it before. Many, many years ago when she had been younger. She recognized the sound of her own laughter.

_Oh shit._

Regina was a hundreth percent sure that Zelena was staring her down, but determined to ignore that, Regina lifted her head and looked at Lily instead. 

Perhaps that had been a bad decision.

Lily was quick to turn her head and return Regina's gaze. The young brunette smiled. "Not how I had imagined been "formally" introduced to you, but never the less I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Regina echoed.

Lily shrugged lightly. "I gotta know who it is my mom's dating, right? I gotta make sure you're nice to her. Even if you are the Queen."

"Lily!" Maleficent scolded. "Stop embarrassing me."

Lily laughed again. "Relax, mom. I'm joking. I'm pretty sure the Queen can take it," she looked at Regina again. "Can't you? Or have I just insulted the Queen?"

"Regina," Regina automatically corrected. "You don't have to..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She was much too distracted by Lily's eyes. Lily's _chocolate_ colored eyes. Everything about those eyes screamed familiar. Color, shape, _everything._

 _Who am I kidding?_  Regina silently asked herself. She could turn the blind eye and deny until she was quite blue in the face, but she couldn't exactly ignore the cold hard facts in front of her. And the cold hard facts where that Lily looked  _exactly_ like her. Her hair, her eyes, the way she smiled, the way she  _spoke_. 

_If she isn't my daughter, I'll be damned._

Regina's heart thrummed uncomfortable against her ribs. Why hadn't she noticed this before? The similarity between herself and Lily were almost comical. 

Suddenly, it felt as though a fist had wrapped around Regina's throat and was squeezing it tightly. Regina coughed slightly as she quickly rose from the chair. Grappling for an excuse to leave the library, she swiftly grabbed the crown still lying on one of the little tables.

"Do excuse me," she said and cursed herself for sounding so hoarse. "I'll just... Put this away."

"Good idea," Maleficent chuckled. "We can't have anyone stealing the crown."

Regina forced a smile and then she left the library as fast as her legs could carry her.

 

 

She allowed herself to freak out for a moment as she shut the door to her bedchamber. _Lily is my daughter, Lily is my daughter, Lily is my daughter. Isn't she? She HAS to be. This can't be a coincidence. I refuse to believe that._

Regina palmed her forehead. _Good god, Zelena was right. She was actually right._

But _how_?! 

No, that was a silly question. Regina already knew how. An enormous amount of uncontrolled magic was how this had happened.

 _When,_ then?

 _Another stupid question, and easily answered too._ They had created Lily on the night where Regina broke things off with Maleficent for good. Regina was a hundreth percent sure of that. She had tried to act cold and disintered that night as she had informed Maleficent that she wouldn't come back again.

To this day, Regina still remembered Maleficent's answer. " _Well, if this really is the last time I'll see you, my darling_."

Their clothes had been shed, and they had ended up in Maleficent's bed. One last time. Or so Regina thought at the time. And she had been angry that night. Angry that she was _weak_ enough to do this one more time. Magic had errupted from her fingertips because of her anger.

And then she had cried.

Yes, Regina remembered that too. She had been ashamed of it afterwards, had even denied it to herself. But now, as she was older and wiser, the tears made perfect sense. It hadn't just been sadness over leaving Maleficent. No, it had also been her magic exploding out of her. Raw and uncontrolled.

They had created something that night. They had created _someone_. Regina was sure of that.

She paced up and down in her bedchamber while she asked herself several questions. _How can Maleficent not know? She can't possibly be that blind, can she? Or maybe she does. Maybe she's denying it because she's horrified at the idea of having a child with me. Perhaps she's doing it for Lily's sake. Yes. That makes sense. That has to be it. It's easier to tell Lily that Zorro is her father because he's a dragon and well... a man._

Regina rubbed her forehead. Or perhaps that wasn't it. Perhaps it was possible that Maleficent truly didn't know, and if that was the case....

_Should I tell her? It would be better to tell her the truth, right?_

Or perhaps it wouldnt....

_What purpose would it serve to tell her? Lily has searched for her father for so long, and now she finally found him. She has a good relationship with Zorro. I can't just waltz in and ruin that. I can't just tell her that her father isn't really her father._

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed gravely. God, what a pickle she was in. If she didn't tell Maleficent of her suspicion and pretended that everything was fine, she would be lying. And if she _did_ tell Maleficent, she would risk jeopardizing everything. Her entire, newfound relationship with Maleficent. 

_Fuck_! Regina took the opportunity to silently curse. What an impossible situation.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Regina said and prepared herself to put on a smile in case it was Maleficent. 

It wasn't. It was Snow White. And she was smiling at Regina as she said: "hey. Maleficent is asking for you. Are you coming back to the library?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment," Regina muttered half-heartedly.

That wasn't the end of it. Snow didn't leave her bedchamber. Instead the Princess moved closer to Regina and put a hand on her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"I'm not sure what to say," Regina admitted and cleared her dry throat.

"No, this is an interesting development," Snow said with a slight nod.

Regina laughed sardonically. "I suppose that's one way of putting it. Zelena was right. Damn her. I really hate when she's right."

Snow laughed and gave Regina's arm a slight squeeze. "Sounds like you and Maleficent have something to talk about."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Regina said and shook her head. "Apart from Lily's appearance and a potential mix up of the dates, I've got nothing to base my suspicion on. I'm afraid to ruin everything."

"Maleficent loves you," Snow said plainly.

"She hasn't exactly said-"

"She _does_ ," Snow interrupted firmly. "Anyone can see that. She wouldn't be angry at you for telling her this."

"I don't know..." Regina said and fiddled with her necklace.

"What about Lily then?" Snow asked gently. "Doesn't she deserve to know where she comes from?"

"And what about the relationship she's currently building with her fa... With Zorro?" Regina asked and shook her head again. "I can't just screw that up. She's been looking for her father for so long."

"But she's been looking for something that doesn't exist," Snow said gently and squeezed Regina's arm again. "Lily doesn't have a father."

"No, instead she have a creator whose magic just so happened to be out of control that night," Regina said bitterly.

"She has another _mother_ ," Snow patiently corrected.

"Who was angry enough to let her magic run wild."

"Lily was created through love," Snow stated firmly. "And nothing you tell me can convince me otherwise."

Regina opened her mouth but then closed it again. She couldn't deny it. She couldn't deny that she had loved Maleficent even back then.

"Come back to the library again," Snow repeated. "Maleficent is asking for you. Come on. Please. I can't let you stay here and mull over this alone." She tugged once at Regina's arm.

Regina realized that arguing with her former step daughter would be a lost cause. So instead she nodded and then followed Snow out of her bedchamber.

 

Maleficent, Lily, Emma and Zelena were all still sitting in the library when Regina and Snow returned.

"There you are," Maleficent smiled. "Come sit down, darling."

"Yes, of course," Regina said and did her best to smile as she sat down. "Sorry about that."

"What were you doing in there?" Maleficent half-chuckled.

 _Realized that Lily is in fact my daughter._ "Oh, nothing. I just spoke to one of the guards," Regina lied.

"Ah, I see. Anything important? Anything that prevents you from stopping by my place later?"

"No, not at all," Regina assured quickly.

"Wonderful," Maleficent said and flashed her a beaming smile.

Regina did her best to smile back.

"So," Lily said and interrupted their little conversation. "You dont mind me calling you Regina instead of "Your Majesty"?"

Maleficent snickered.

"I prefer Regina," Regina said and turned her head to look at her... her _daughter_.

"Cool," Lily said and chuckled as she stretched her now healed arm. "I mean, you _are_ dating my mom. Almost makes us family, doesn't it?"

Regina heard a faint _click_!, and she was positive that Zelena had just slammed her jaw shut violently.

"Yes. Almost," Regina echoed meekly and wasn't entirely sure whether she should laugh or cry....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued................** _

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

_**I**_ t was hard to sleep when you were speculating.

And speculating was exactly what Regina did. Every night.

And seeing that it was a week since she had her big "aha"-moment regarding Lily, she was starting to feel exhausted because of the lack of sleep.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep when she finally retired for the night. It didn't matter how much she did during the day, she still couldn't sleep. Instead she just ended up speculating.

_And speculating._

Wondering like crazy on exactly _what_ to do with her suspicion.

She had managed to keep it together that day. She and Maleficent had talked to Lily for a little while, and then after the young brunette had left the castle, Regina and Maleficent had gone to Maleficent's castle. It hadn't taken long before Maleficent had made Regina forget _everything_. Regina had willingly surrendered herself completely to the pleasure.

But that was a week ago. She had been busy since then. Her royal duties never quite ended, and while she _had_ seen Maleficent since that day, their meetings hadn't been quite long enough.

Regina could have used the distraction. She felt as though this was quite literally making her crazy, and the question was burning on her lips.

_Is Lily my daughter? Do you know that she's my daughter? How can you not have noticed how much she looks like me? Are you just in complete denial? Are you embarrassed? Ashamed? Are you keeping the lie up for Lily's sake? Or did you really not know?_

Regina tossed and turned in her bed so she was lying flat on her back instead. She stared up at the ceiling. It was quite obvious that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight either. Again. This was getting ridiculous. Her thoughts kept spiraling, and yet they always reached the same conclusion: 

_Lily is my daughter_.

Regina pulled the covers up to her chin. _She has to know. Like Snow White said. She deserves to know where she's from. Right? RIGHT?_

Regina frowned in the darkness. _Or does she? She has build a connection with Zorro. A good relationship. A real father-daughter relationship. I can't take that from her, can I?_

God, this was an impossible dilemma. Regina groaned quietly. _But what if that father-daughter relationship is based on something that isn't true? I can't just keep lying to my child._

 _My child._  Yeah, right. Lily wasn't exactly a child. She was a grown woman. 

_But she's still mine._

Regina rolled her eyes. _Stop being so entitled._ Lily wasn't just something she could "claim". She wasn't a possession. She was a full grown woman, and there was a fair chance that she would be pissed if she found out the truth. _I can't just expect her to be okay with this. Of course she'll find it weird. Bizarre. I mean, two women who creates a child through magic? Come on._

Even to Regina it sounded like utter humbug. 

She grabbed a fistful of the blanket. _No, I can't. I can't tell her the truth. I can't take her father from her. I can't just ruin everything she thought she knew about herself._

But she certainly couldn't do this either. It was quite literally eating her up. The suspicion was clinging to her like an annoying bug she couldn't swat away. 

What would happen if she told Maleficent about her suspicion? Regina almost snorted. _I would basically be telling her that I'm questioning whether she's sure of who she slept with at what time. Nice._ No, that was not gonna work either.

 _She'll be angry. Of course she will. And with good reason too._ And besides, talking about _that_ night, would re-open a lot of old wounds. Regina wasn't particularly interested in that. She wasn't interested in being reminded of everything she had said and done that night. She had treated Maleficent horribly.

_And created a baby too, apparently._

Regina groaned as she felt a dull throbbing somewhere behind her temples. _Great. Just great_. She was getting a headache now. Probably a well deserved one for lying awake and wondering instead of going to sleep.  _I should be asleep._

But she couldn't. Not now, and certainly not with a headache. She needed to drink something. Perhaps she could beat this headache before it got too horrible.

With another groan, she shoved the covers aside, and then she rose from the bed. She pulled one of those ridiculous silk robes over her nightgown, and then she tiptoed out of her bedchambers. She wasn't quite sure of how many people who were staying over at her castle tonight, but she did know that she wasn't interested in waking anyone.

 

She ended up in the library. With a goblet of water. Regina sighed gravely. She should be on her way back to bed and not be in the library.

She didn't go back to bed. Instead she lit a few candles to have some light in here. Then she walked around between the shelves until she found what she was looking for. The old book with the green binding, designed to look like dragon scales. Regina had been reading that book a lot lately.

She settled down with the book by one of the little round tables. She took a sip of her water and then opened the book, swiftly finding the passage she was looking for.

" _Dragons mostly mates with other dragons, but there are however rare cases in which the dragon chooses a human companion. This is not to be taken lightly, though. Not anyone can mate with one who possesses the power to transform into a dragon. The Dragon has to specifically chose this human. Name it as "special"."_

 _'My special little Queen.'_ That's what Maleficent always called her back then. 

" _Forming a connection strong enough with the Dragon to create a child isn't easy. Dragons are lonely creatures, who mostly avoids the companionship of humans. And should this connection happen be strong enough, most attempts to create a child does not end well. In most cases, the Dragon looses control and transforms during the act. This results in the humans death. There are only few cases where the human has been strong enough to survive the encounter._ "

Regina shook her head. She supposed she should be proud of that. _I survived an "encounter" with a Dragon. In fact I survived many._ Perhaps a few of her dresses had paid the price and had been burned slightly, but she herself had always been left unharmed. Regina wasn't quite sure whether she should be impressed by Maleficent's self-control, or touched because Maleficent had cared so much about her, even back then.

She flipped a few pages forward and found the sentence that had attacked her eyes a week earlier:

" _The gender of the chosen human companion has no influence on the Dragon's ability to conceive. As long as the connection is strong enough._ "

Regina bit her lip. That sentence _still_ attacked her eyes. It made her feel both warm and nauseous at the same time. She had been so fucking busy denying her feelings for Maleficent back then, and now it turned out that their "connection" had been strong enough to create a child.

_Lily._

Regina palmed her forehead. This wasn't exactly helping her headache. She took another sip of her water. _I should go back to bed and get some sleep._ And once again she would postpone thinking about what she was supposed to do with her knowledge. Once again, she would act like a coward and stick her head in the sand. 

_You can't keep running from this._

Regina groaned in annoyance. Why was it that her inner voice of reason sounded _exactly_ like Snow White? And why did she even _have_ an inner voice of reason now? She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. But no matter how she twisted and turned this, she knew that the Snow White like voice in her head was in fact right. She couldn't keep running from this. Somehow, she had to pluck up the courage to talk to Maleficent. She had to share her suspicion. _Maybe she'll get upset, but I...._

She had to know. She _needed_ to know whether she was right or not.

_I'm right. Of course I am._

She worried her bottom lip again. Took another sip of her water. Flipped a few pages forward again as though she was desperately trying to gain new information from thos book. 

She didn't need new information. She had already read this book from cover to cover. She had consumed every word. Stared at the pages until her eyes had started to water.

"Mom?"

Regina's head snapped up. She wasn't aware that her son was staying at the castle tonight.

A moment later, Henry came inside the library. He was wearing a pajamas, and his hair was a bit rumpled from sleep.

"Hi, honey," Regina greeted. "What are you doing up so late?"

"What are _you_ doing up so late?" he shot back.

"I was just-"

"More Lily stuff?" he interrupted.

"Yes," Regina admitted almost a bit defeated.

"Mom," Henry sighed. "You can't do this every night. It's eating you up. You _have_ to talk to Maleficent about it."

"I know," Regina muttered.

"And soon," Henry added as he gently closed the book Regina was manically flicking through. "I'm worried about you. I know you're not sleeping at night. You're pale, and Grandma says you're barely eating anything."

"Your grandmother has always been a horrible tattle-"

"But she's right, isn't she?" Henry interrupted.

Regina settled for a grumble. She couldn't exactly deny that. Damn Snow White for watching her so closely.

"When are you seeing Maleficent again?" Henry asked.

"I'm supposed to see her tomorrow."

"Supposed to?"

"Yes. I mean, I might be too busy with my royal dutie-"

"So, now you're avoding her?" Henry asked nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not _avoiding_ her. I'm just.... postponing the moment I have to face her."

"That's called avoiding, mom," Henry casually informed her.

Regina deflated. "I know."

"Just talk to her, mom," Henry said gently. "I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"She could break up with me?" Regina suggested.

"No way," Henry chuckled. "I've seen the way she looks at you. She's crazy about you."

"But perhaps she isn't crazy about having a daughter with me."

" _Or_ perhaps she doesn't know she has a daughter with you," Henry suggested calmly.

"How could she not?" Regina asked, more herself than her son. "I mean the similarity between me and Lily..."

"Is ridiculous," Henry snickered.

"Correct. So how can Maleficent not have noticed it?" Regina asked slightly frustrated.

"Maybe she has?" Henry said. "Maybe she secretly hopes that Lily is yours, but is too scared to talk about it?"

"I doubt that," Regina said, but she suddenly remembered something Maleficent had said when they had first started courting. ' _After I got pregnant with Lily, I would lie awake for hours and desperately wish that it was you who were responsible for it._ '

Perhaps the wishing part hadn't been required.

Regina once again thought back to that walk in the woods, and something else Maleficent had said that day. ' _The thing between me and Zorro was fleeting to say the least. It was barely a relationship, really, where as you and I.... We were together for years. It would have been more....Fitting, if Lily had been yours. A while, I actually thought she was yours. The timeline sort of... fitted' ._

 _Wrong my dear Dragon, the timeline didn't "sort of" fit. They fitted exactly_. 

Regina could vividly remember her answer.

' _Well, I'm very good at magic, but not that good.'_

Wrong again. One could almost appreciate the irony. 

"Mom? Mom? Hello?"

Regina suddenly became aware of the hand being waved in her face, and she scowled as she grasped her son's hand and pushed it away. "Don't do that."

"Then come back," Henry teased.

"I'm right here."

"Mmm-hmm," her son drawled. "Sure you are."

Regina sighed as she leaned back on the chair. "Have I ever mentioned how annoyed I am at Zelena for seeing things so bloody clearly?"

"You're not," Henry said. "You're thrilled at the idea of having a daughter."

Regina couldn't run from that. Yes, she was quite taken with the idea of having a daughter as well as a son, but the situation prevented her from being truly happy. She couldn't be as thrilled about it as she wanted to be. Not when Maleficent didn't know anything.

"Go back to bed, mom," Henry said and snatched the book from her. "Without the book."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of light reading before bedtime," Regina argued.

"This is not light reading," Henry scoffed. "This is you obsessing over something. And that's not good for you. You know it isn't."

"My son, the doctor," Regina did her best to quip.

"Go to bed," Henry repeated. "You don't want to fall asleep tomorrow when you're gonna meet Maleficent, do you?"

"Well..."

"Don't cancel it, mom," Henry said earnestly. "Seriously, don't. You _have_ to talk to her about this. It's messing with your head."

"Tell me something I don't know," Regina half-sighed, half-teased. "Are Ella and Lucy here too?"

"Yep, they're fast asleep. But I woke up and heard someone sneak around in the library," Henry teased. "I thought we were being robbed. I figured I had to go and check on the Queen. Make sure she was safe."

"My gallant little prince," Regina chuckled, and felt very satisfied when she saw Henry's cheeks flush slightly. He swiftly tried to cover it up with rolling his eyes dramatically, but the effect wasn't very impressive.

"Maybe I'll decide to guard the library the whole night," he mock threatned. "And make sure that no one steal our books."

"That won't be necerssary," Regina laughed as she rose from the chair. "I'll go back to bed now. You should get back to your wife and daughter."

He did. Sort of. He insisted on walking Regina to her private chambers first, and _then_ he returned to Ella and Lucy with a "goodnight, mom. Don't sneak back into the library. I'll know if you do."

Regina had promised she wouldn't. But her smile faltered the moment she shut the door to her bedchamber. She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep.

The moment she slipped back in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, she started thinking again.

_How am I gonna ask Maleficent about this?_

There wasn't exactly an easy way to start this kind of conversation. 

Regina sighed deeply. And then she pulled the covers over her head, trying her very best to push reality away for just a moment. Just long enough to make her fall asleep.

_Please, for the love of God, make me fall asleep now. I don't think I can take this much longer._

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued.......** _


	19. Chapter 19

_**S**_ leep continued to be in short supply for most of that night, and it was only just after sunrise that Regina finally fell asleep.

But her sleep was fitful. She kept dreaming...

 

_She was in her castle, looking at herself in the mirror, saw her own face sneering back at her. Her eyes were darker, her makeup heavy. Her hair was gathered in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a long black gown that didn't leave much to imagination. Just the way she liked it._

_She was thinking about murder. How much Snow White deserved to die for what she had done. Regina was gonna make that little bitch pay for what she had done._

_Knock, knock, knock._

_She looked up, immediatly aware that someone was outside the door, but Regina was in no mood to see anyone. It was probably just one of her guards with the same message: "Snow White is with her Prince." Regina sneered again. Perhaps she would kill that guard before he got the chance to say anything. Just for the hell of it. Just because she was in a terrible mood today. She needed to take her frustration out on something. Or someone._

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_"Yes!" Regina hissed. Now she was definitely gonna murder whoever it was outside the door. Her guards knew the rules. Nobody disturbed the Queen when she locked herself away in her private chambers._

_But it wasn't a guard who pushed the door open and stepped inside her bedchamber. It was Maleficent. Most of her was hidden under a long grey cloak, but Regina would recognize that blonde hair every where._

_"What are you doing here?" Regina snarled as Maleficent closed the door behind her. _

_"It's nice to see you too," Maleficent said in her usual drawling matter._

_Regina ignored that. "I told you to stay away! We're done!"_

_"And here I was, hoping that you had missed me and would welcome me with open arms," Maleficent said silkily._

_Regina ignored that too. "What do you want? I would advise you to be quick. I don't have all day, and I certainly have better things to do than to talk to_ you."

" _Very well. I shall be quick then," Maleficent said. As she spoke, she turned around and removed her cloak._

_Regina only connected that gesture with one thing, so she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh dear god, spare me. Believe it or not, I have better things to do than to bed you. And even if I hadn't, I wouldn't be interested. I thought I made that clear the last time. Did you have trouble with understanding what I was saying, or are you really that desperate? I wouldn't have pegged you for the desperate type, but I suppose-"_

_"Believe it or not," Maleficent mockingly interrupted. "But that's not why I'm here. We need to talk."_

_Regina scoffed. "I don't think so. I doubt we have anything more to talk about."_

_"Ah, but I believe that we do," Maleficent said. And then she turned around and revealed the large bump on her stomach._

_For a moment, the sight hurt Regina like a dull knife to her heart. Maleficent was pregnant. That shouldn't affect Regina at all, but it did. Because Regina once told Maleficent of her desire to have children. A long time ago. And Maleficent knew what Regina recently had done to herself. She knew of the potion Regina had drank to make herself barren. And she most likely knew how much Regina was regretting it. Even though Regina plain refused to acknowledge it._

_Regina took a breath and tried to get a hold of herself as quickly as possible. "So you're here to gloat. That doesn't really surprise me. You've always loved to gloat."_

_"I'm not here to gloat."_

_"Then what?" Regina spat. "You expect me to say congratulations? That's not gonna happen."_

_"That's not why I'm here either."_

_"Then what the hell do you WANT?" Regina exploded. "Are you just popping in to let me know that you've moved on, because that is-"_

_"It's yours."_

_Regina folded her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?"_

_"The baby. It's yours," Maleficent said plainly and brought a hand down to rest on her enormous stomach._

_Regina laughed coldly. "Right. And you expect me to believe that?"_

_"Yes," Maleficent said simply and came closer to Regina. "Because you know it's the truth."_

_Regina stepped backwards, away from Maleficent. "No. You're lying."_

_"You know I'm not," Maleficent said, and now her voice was soft._

_"Get the hell out of here!" Regina spat and turned around. "I don't have time to listen to this nonsense!"_

_"It happened the last time we were together," Maleficent said and ignored Regina. "Your magic was out of control and-"_

_"Stop it!" Regina yelled. "This is a trick! You're only saying this because you don't want me to cast the curse!"_

_"No, I'm saying this because our daughter deserves to know where she comes from."_

_Something squeezed Regina's chest at that. "Our..."_

_"It's a girl," Maleficent said gently. "I can feel it."_

_"You're lying," Regina said again. Desperately clinging to her first assumption._

_Warm fingers encircled her wrist. "You know I'm not," Maleficent said softly. "You can't turn your back on this."_

_"I want you to leave."_

_"If I do that, I won't see you again," Maleficent said. "You'll carry on and pretend that this is not real. And you'll keep searching for what you've always been searching for. Something to give you hope."_

_"That is not-"_

_"This is something to give you hope, Regina. We're having a baby. You can't ignore that. You can't walk away from that. Please." _

_Regina turned around and knew that she was doomed when she looked at Maleficent. She looked so earnest, so hopeful. She even smiled a little as she met Regina's eyes, not one bit afraid of the Evil Queen. She took Regina's hand and carefully guided it to her stomach._

_"She needs you, Regina. I need you. If you care just the littlest bit for me, you won't let me go through this on my own."_

_Regina opened her mouth, the answer ready on her tongue, but something prevented her from speaking. A sound. A loud and sharp sound._

_Knock-knock-knock....._

 

Regina's eyes snapped open. The sound continued, and it took her a moment to realize that she wasn't dreaming anymore. The sound was very real. 

_Knock-knock-knock!_

Feeling completely disorintated, Regina sat up in bed and rubbed her face. Remains of the dream was still swirling in her mind. 

"Mom? Mom, is everything alright?"

Henry. Regina forced herself to snap out of it and answer her son. "Yes, everything is... Everything's fine."

"Okay. Maleficent is waiting for you in the library. I think you overslept," Henry said.

Regina quickly glanced out of the window. _Shit_. The sun was high on the sky. Henry was right. She had indeed overslept. _Damn it_!

"Tell her I'll be right there," Regina said as she tumbled out of bed and ripped the closet open.

"Alright. Are you _sure_ you're alright, though? You sound a little weird."

"I'm fine," Regina said strangled and winced as she forced a comb through her hair. "I'm just irritated at myself for oversleeping like this."

"Oh," Henry chuckled. "I'll tell her you'll be right there."

"Thank you." _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

This was definitely her punishment for lying awake for so long. Regina cursed under her breath as she staggered out in the bathroom. The dream had left her clammy and sweaty all over. She desperately needed a bath. 

While she preferred the good old fashioned way of bathing, she ended up cheating shamelessly and used magic to get dressed and apply makeup. When she was done, she almost looked perfect. There were dark circles underneath her eyes that not even magic could hide.

But that was just too bad. Maleficent was waiting for her. Regina hastily smoothened a crease on her grey silk dress, and then she hurried out of her private chambers. As she walked down the corridors, she cursed herself for oversleeping like this.

***********************

 

Maleficent was indeed waiting for her in the library. The Dragon was calmly sipping tea while being "entertained" by Emma and Snow. And Hope. Regina winced. Seeing Maleficent interact with a baby was a little too real after the dream she just had.

Regina cleared her throat quietly, and Maleficent was quick to look up.

"There you are," she greeted.

"Yes. Here I am," Regina said, fully aware over how half-hearted she sounded.

And it didn't take long before Maleficent frowned slightly. "Are you alright? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine," Regina said quickly.

Maleficent's frown only deeped at that. "Are you ill, my darling? Why has no nobody picked up on that?" she glared slightly at both Henry and Snow White.

"I'm fine," Regina insisted.

"We can change our plans," Maleficent said, ignoring Regina. "We can stay here. I'll be happy to tuck you in."

Emma cleared her throat slightly.

"Uncalled for," Regina said and rolled her eyes. "And it won't be neccersary. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, good," Maleficent said and flashed Regina a smile. "In that case I shan't worry about kissing you."

That sounded nice, but Regina was dreading the upcoming "talk" so much. The smile she flashed Maleficent ended up being meek.

"Shall we have breakfast together at my castle, or are you very hungry after all that sleep?" Maleficent half-teased.

"Breakfast together sounds nice," Regina said and tried her utmost to smile more genuinely.

The smile Maleficent flashed her was _quite_ genuine. "Excellent," she said as she rose from her chair and sat the teacup down. She walked over to Regina and pecked her cheek lightly. "I'm happy to see you. For a moment I thought that you had stood me up."

"Never," Regina assured.

Maleficent gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Just let me find my cloak and I'll be ready to go."

"Alright."

She disappeared out in the hall just as Henry came into the library. He watched as she walked off, and then he looked at Regina.

Regina shifted on her feet. Rubbed her arm. She felt uneasy.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Snow said.

"I just had a crazy dream," Regina said. "I'm fine."

"It's going to be fine, mom," Henry said reassuringly.

Regina shook her head. "I've told everybody about it. Except for her. I feel like such a traitor."

Henry snickered slightly. "It's going to be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am."

Regina shook her head again but didn't comment on her son's cheekiness.

"Regina? Are you ready to go?" Maleficent asked as she peeked into the library.

"Yes. Absolutely," Regina said and made sure to flash Maleficent an enormous smile as she walked towards her and took her hand.

Maleficent gave her hand a soft squeeze as they left the castle together.

 

 

***************

 

 

 

They reached the Forbidden Fortress, and Maleficent insisted that Regina relaxed while the Dragon herself made breakfast for them.

The breakfast was delicious, and Regina did her best to appreciate all of it. But anxiety was still swirling somewhere low in her belly. She had difficulties with swallowing.

After the breakfast, they went for a lovely walk in Maleficent's garden. She had always been proud of her garden, and all her flowers were still well tended to and blooming. It was an impressive sight. They linked arms as they walked, and Regina listened while Maleficent talked about everything and nothing. She did her best to contribute to the conversation, but she had trouble with concentrating.

_Lily is my daughter, Lily is my daughter, Lily is my daughter._

Regina wetted her dry lips and then smiled up at Maleficent. Was it stupid to tell her? _Should I rather keep my mouth shut? Wouldn't that be for the best?_

But deep down, she knew that it wouldn't. She had had enough of these circle arguments. She had to tell Maleficent. Otherwise there was a fair chance that she would loose her mind one of these days. 

Once Maleficent deemed that the "weather was getting chillier", they went inside and settled down in front of Maleficent's enormous fireplace.

"We've made some memories here," Maleficent smirked as she flicked her wrist and made flames appear in the fireplace.

"Yes, we have." _I think we might have made Lily here. We didn't exactly make it to the bedroom that night._

"Wine?" Maleficent offered. "I know it's a little early, but-"

"I'd like some wine, yes," Regina interrupted. Perhaps a bit of liquid courage wouldn't be half bad.

"Coming right up then."

Maleficent briefly left and then came back with two glasses of wine and a "here you go, my darling."

"Thank you," Regina said and took a gulp of the wine.

"Now," Maleficent said pleasantly as she sat down once more and took Regina's free hand. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked and tried to play innocent.

"You are acting all strange," Maleficent pointed out. "And you're quieter than usually. Not your normal, snarky self."

Regina laughed a little. "I suppose you're right about that."

"So? What is it, my darling?" Maleficent asked sweetly. "What's troubling you?"

"I, umm.." Regina took another sip of her wine. "I- we need to talk."

"Oh. Alright?" Maleficent said, and her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on her own glass of wine.

"The thing is-" Regina's voice failed her and she tried again. "Lately I've been thinking that-"

"May I interrupt you for a moment?" Maleficent asked.

Regina frowned. "I think you just did, but go ahead."

"Are you in the process of breaking up with me?" Maleficent asked plainly. "Because if you are, I would appreciate if you could say it fast. Rip the band-aid off quickly and all that."

" _What_?" Regina gaped. And then realized why Maleficent had jumped the conclusion. _We need to talk_. Those four words were forbidden unless it was bad news. _Nice. You've just made her worry. Well done._

" _No_ ," Regina said firmly. "Absolutely not." 

"Oh," Maleficent visibly relaxed at that. "So I won't have my poor old heart broken in a moment?"

"God no," Regina assured.

Maleficent took a deep breath. "Alright. Excellent. You had me worried there for a moment. Please go on."

"I'm not sure how to say this," Regina admitted and squeezed Maleficent's fingers.

"From the beginning?" Maleficent suggested.

Regina didn't start from the beginning. Instead the words just tumbled out. "It's about Lily," she blurted out.

"Lily?" Maleficent echoed. "What about her? Has she said something to you? Do I need to give her a stern talk to?"

"No," Regina said, and now her voice was just a whisper. "It's not that."

"Then _what_ is it?"

Regina took another deep breath. "Do you think.... Do you think that there's any possibility that she could.... be mine?"

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued......** _

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

" _ **Y**_ ours?" Maleficent said and raised an eyebrow.

"I do realize it sounds crazy," Regina said and cursed herself just a little bit for first blurting it out and then stuttering. "But the way she talks, acts, her _laughter_. And... and her eyes. Your eyes are blue. Zorro's are green. I know it's techically not much of an evidence really, b-but how can her eyes be exactly like mine when she's yours and Zorro's? That doesn't add up, does it? I know that Zorro is a Dragon like you and Lily are, but she could have inherited the Dragon trait solely from you, couldn't she? And then there's the thing about the timeline, it's..." Regina realized she was rambling, and she quickly snapped her jaw shut with a click.

"The timeline is _what_?" Maleficent prompted.

"Overlapping," Regina quietly finished the sentence. She was actually whispering by now.

"You're right," Maleficent said equally quiet. "The thing between Zorro and I happened so quickly after the thing between you and I ended. The timeline does indeed overlap."

Regina just nodded and looked down at her hands. She wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for. For Maleficent to firmly deny it? For Maleficent to get angry and ask her to leave?

Maleficent seemed unable to keep sitting down. She rose from her spot in front of the fireplace, and for a moment, Regina could almost see the Dragon storm off in anger, but Maleficent didn't do that. Instead she began walking up and down the floor. After passing Regina for the tenth time, she stopped and looked at Regina.

"Should I have been wrong?" she said, more to herself than to Regina, and her eyebrows knitted together. Her lips moved mutely, and it took Regina a second to realize that Maleficent was in fact counting. Counting backwards, most likely, and it could almost have been hilarious.

"Lily was born in the winter," Maleficent said. "November, to be more exact. And Dragons are only pregnant for eight months."

"I know that," Regina said and noted that she had begun fiddling with her hands. She quickly stopped and dropped her hands into her lap. "I've been reading up on things."

"And I last saw you in March," Maleficent continued.

"And the thing when Zorro happened when?" Regina asked.

"March," Maleficent said. "I felt lonely and sad, and-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Regina gently interrupted.

"Perhaps not, but I'm still not very proud of the fact that I had a one night stand with someone I barely knew."

"We've all been there," Regina said and thought back to that ridiculous first time she encountered Dr. Facilier. She barely knew him, and yet...

"Have we now?" Maleficent asked and tilted her head curiously.

"I think it would be best if we stayed on topic," Regina said. "I think that's a bit more important."

"Yes. You're right." Maleficent resumed her walk up and down the floor.

"You are Lily's mother," Regina said quickly. "It's up to you to decide what happens next."

Maleficent was quiet for a moment, and she finally spoke, her voice was quiet: "when I was carrying her, I hoped that she was yours, but I never actually allowed myself to believe it. Because I knew that it didn't just require magic. It also required love, and you always said... You always said that you didn't love me. So I chose to believe that it was Zorro. I chose to believe that his Dragon magic combined with mine was stronger than..."

"I said a lot of stupid things back then," Regina said and rose from her spot too. Now it was her turn to walk up and down the floor. "I was so busy pushing everyone away and get my revenge, nothing else mattered, and I honestly, I don't know how I would have reacted if I had found out of it then, but now things are different, _I'm_ different, but obviously, it's entirely up to _you_ to decide what happens from here. _If_ you want anything to happen, that is. I'm not interested in screwing up anything between Lily and Zorro, or _you_ and Zorro for that matter. I've seen him and Lily when they fly around, and I understand if you don't want to tell them anything, I mean, he's a Dragon like you and Lily. He fits better into the picture, and-" Regina took a breath and looked at Maleficent. "Why are you _smiling_?"

"I'm smiling because if you are right, it means that Lily is not the result of a fumbled one night stand. She's the result of a love affair." Maleficent said, and now her voice was quite soft.

Regina once again reminded herself not to ramble. "So.. So you think I could be right?"

"Yes, I do," Maleficent said gently. "In fact I believe there's a very good chance that you're right."

"That's gonna delight Zelena," Regina muttered.

"Zelena?"

"She was sort of the one who figured it out."

"Really?"

Regina nodded. "Mmm, she even went down to my vault and read up on the subject."

"You're kidding me?"

"I wish I was."

Maleficent chuckled slightly. "Well, your sister certainly is perceptive."

"That she is," Regina agreed.

Maleficent chuckled again and gave Regina's arm a soft squeeze.

"Not to sound pushy or anything," Regina said. "But how exactly do we find out whether she's mine or not?"

"She _is_."

"I think a bit more confirmation than that would be good," Regina said and rolled her eyes.

"So it's not enough that I _want_ her to be yours?"

Regina flashed Maleficent a little smile at that. "I don't think so."

"It takes blood," Maleficent said and bared her teeth in a sinister, but teasing smile. "Hers and yours. And a bit of dragon scale from me."

"I see. And did you make that test with Zorro?"

Maleficent grimaced.

"You didn't," Regina quickly deduced.

"I thought it was a done deal," Maleficent defended. "He is a Dragon, and he was the only one I had slept with. Except for you."

Regina sat down in front of the fireplace once more. Her legs felt oddly weak, and her mind was spinning.

Maleficent quickly followed, sat down next to Regina and took her hand. "How would you feel about getting a daughter?"

"I'd like that very much," Regina said and managed a meek smile. "If she'll have me, that is."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I know how long you and her searched after her father," Regina said. "And now she's finally found Zorro. I don't know her very well, but I do know that it'll feel like we just turned her world upside down."

"You think she'll be angry?" Maleficent asked and squeezed Regina's hand gently.

"Perhaps. Who knows."

"She can hardly blame us for something we didn't know," Maleficent reminded her.

"If she inherited my temper, she'll definitely lash out," Regina said and tried her best to joke.

Maleficent laughed at that. "She _does_ a rather fiery temper. I always thought it was solely because of me, but..."

"I don't want to hear it," Regina mock warned.

"But coming to think about, she _does_ remind me of someone else when her eyes goes all dark and she yells cursewords," Maleficent continued, unbothered by Regina's warning.

"That does sound familiar," Regina admitted.

Maleficent laughed, but then shook her head, sighed and even rolled her eyes.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I'm merely considering what on _earth_ I'm gonna tell Zorro," Maleficent said. "He was rather surprised when I first sprung this on him, and now.."

"I can be there when you tell him. If you want me too, that is."

"I suppose I could use some support from the Queen," Maleficent said, now joking again. "But Lily first. She has to be the first one to know."

"Yeah, about that.." Regina said and grimaced slightly.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that Emma and Snow White and Henry already knows. I'm sorry. Zelena has a very big mouth."

"They're your family, my darling," Maleficent said softly and squeezed Regina's hand again. "It's perfectly fine."

"No, it's not. Not really. I should have told you the moment Zelena started to talk, but I thought that she was wrong," Regina mumbled.

"Of course you did," Maleficent said and brushed her thumb over the soft spot on Regina's hand.

Regina raised her free hand and rubbed the back of her head slightly. "My head is creaking."

"Yes, mine too," Maleficent said. "I thought my skull was far too thick for that sort of thing, but you've certainly given me plenty to think about. I'll end up with a headache."

"I'm sorry," Regina said sheepishly.

"Don't be," Maleficent said and her blue eyes sparkled. "You've just given me a very valuable piece of information, and I'm overjoyed about it."

Regina found herself smiling at that. "But still, I'm sorry about your head."

"Perhaps we should stop discussing important things for a while?" Maleficent suggested.

"Sounds alright to me," Regina said quickly. "But what are we gonna do instead?"

"Well, _I_ could certainly think of one or two things," Maleficent drawled. "We've made so many wonderful memories in front of this fireplace."

"We have," Regina agreed. Thinking about said memories were dangerous. She could feel how her body started to react. 

"In fact, I'm fairly certain we made Lil-"

"I'd prefer _not_ to think about Lily in this particular situation," Regina quickly interrupted, not particularly eager to loose those delicious tingles she had been feeling a moment ago.

"Right. Of course. Don't tell me I ruined your mood."

Regina couldn't resist to tease as she pretended to think about it. "Hmm... No. I think it's still there. If you're lucky."

"Good. Then for the love of God please take your clothes off. Before my mind explodes."

"Bold of you to ask the Queen to undress for you," Regina drawled as she rose from her spot again.

"Yes, I realize that now," Maleficent said and played along. "Will it land me in the dungeon?"

"I told you, we don't have dungeons anymore," Regina said and as she spoke, she lifted her hands and began unbuttoning her dress.

Maleficent looked positively delighted at that.

"You think this is enough to save your sanity?" Regina asked as she opened the last three buttons in her dress.

"I think this is the _only_ thing that can save my sanity."

"Very well then," Regina said. The dress slipped from her shoulders and ended up on the floor. She stepped out of it and rubbed her arms slightly. Why was this place always cold whenever she wasn't near Maleficent?

Maleficent was quick to rectify that. "Come here," she said gently and held a hand out towards Regina.

Regina quickly took the offered hand, and it didn't take long before she ended up in front of the fireplace, underneath a _very_ warm Dragon......

 

 

**********************

 

 

Regina's desire to leave the following day wasn't enormous, but she _was_ the Queen, and the Queen _did_ have obligations, so after a wonderful breakfast, it was time to leave. Maleficent didn't even ask about her, she simply announced that she would be walking Regina home.

"Perhaps I could spend the day at your castle?" she asked. "Wait for you to finish your obligations?"

"It might take a while," Regina said almost apologetic.

"That doesn't matter."

"I'd rather spend the day with _you_ ," Regina said earnestly.

Maleficent flashed her a beaming smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Perhaps I could spend the night at your castle as well?"

"I believe that could be arranged."

They left the Forbidden Fortress. They could have chosen to transport or even fly, but instead they opted for walking the long way home. That gave them an excellent possibility to discuss the subject they had abandoned last night. Lily. Both of them were on the same page. They wanted to share their suspicion with Lily as soon as possible. They both agreed that keeping the truth from her for longer than required, was a bad idea.

"I've lied enough in my life," Maleficent said plainly.

"Me, too," Regina nodded. "And I refuse to lie to my..." she paused and bit her lip.

"You can say ' _my daughter_ ', darling," Maleficent said. "That's what she is."

"We haven't tested it yet," Regina said vaguely.

"Oh, hush, we both know what that test is gonna say," Maleficent scoffed.

Regina silently agreed with that.

What should have been a long trip through the Dark Forest became nothing but a cozy walk as they spend the time talking.

"You know, for a moment I was _certain_ you were about to end things with me," Maleficent said and shook her head slightly.

"I should have chosen a different approach," Regina said.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Maleficent teased.

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You made up for it last night. By giving me another sort of heart attack."

"Glad you survived," Regina said sardonically.

Maleficent chuckled and draped an arm around Regina.

Soon they reached the gates to Regina's castle, and Maleficent insisted upon opening the gate for the Queen. Even though Regina claimed it was ridiculous.

"I'm traditional, and I'm still trying to court you," Maleficent said as she swung the gate open.

Regina rolled her eyes as they walked into the garden.

"Rose bushes," Maleficent commented as she glanced upon the newest addition to the Queen's garden.

"Snow's idea. Aren't they horrible?" Regina said dryly as she glanced at said rosebushes.

"You _like_ them," Maleficent teasingly accused.

"I do not," Regina claimed even though Maleficent was right.

Soon they walked inside the castle, and upon reaching the library, Regina found that most of her family was "hanging" in there. Snow White, Zelena and Emma were all seated in there, seemingly with no purpose more important than drinking tea.

Emma was the first one to look up. "Hey," she greeted.

"Is this place ever deserted?" Regina wondered out loud.

"Probably not," Maleficent replied.

Zelena glanced from Regina to Maleficent, and a question was clearly burning on her tongue. Regina shot her a warning glance. This was not the time nor place.

But Maleficent was perfectly calm when she said: "the cat is out of the bag. Or perhaps I should say that the Dragon is out of the egg. Might be more fitting."

Regina swallowed a chuckle.

"So...?" Emma asked.

"I believe that Regina is right," Maleficent said calmly as she sat down in the nearest available chair. "I think there's a very fair chance that Lily could be hers."

"We still need to perform a test," Regina quickly interjected.

"A test?" Emma echoed. "How's that gonna work exactly? It's not exactly your normal paternity test."

"I've no idea what that means," Maleficent said and frowned slightly. "But the test I'm talking about involves blood."

"Whose blood?" Snow asked.

"Regina's," Maleficent said and shot Regina an apologic look. "And it's probably gonna sting. I'm sorry."

"I'll survive," Regina scoffed.

"So when are you gonna perform that test?" Zelena asked. "And when are you gonna tell Lily? And Zorro for that matter?"

"I dont know," Maleficent said. Her gaze was still resting on Regina. "I stopped thinking when you took your clothes off."

Snow suddenly started to cough.

"Yes, you tend to lose your ability to think when I do that," Regina stated plainly.

"And who can blame me? I mean, you look bloody-"

"Yes, alright. That's enough." Regina wasn't particularly interested in hearing Maleficent praise her naked body in front of Emma and Snow and Zelena. But later she wouldn't mind a bit of praising.

"Back to the subject," Maleficent said, most likely to herself. "When _are_ we gonna tell Lily?"

"Tomorrow?" Regina suggested. "Wasn't I supposed to come and have dinner with you both anyway?"

"That's right, you were," Maleficent nodded.

"An excellent opportunity then," Regina said and felt a twinge of anxity coil low in her belly.

"Yes, indeed. Get over here."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Excuse me?"

"You're nervous and I want to help you," Maleficent explained.

"Oh." Regina moved and sat down in the chair next to Maleficent, and Maleficent quickly took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"It's going to be fine," she assured.

And she wasn't the only one. Snow, Emma and Zelena all muttered words of encouragement.

"Let's hope so," Regina said. They couldn't be certain, and neither could she.

There was no way of telling how Lily was gonna react.....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued............** _


	21. Chapter 21

_**T**_ o say Regina was nervous the following day would be an understatement.

She was more than nervous.

Telling Maleficent had been one thing, but telling Lily? God knew how that was gonna go. 

Yes, Regina was nervous as she smoothened a hand over her pencil skirt, brushing away invisble dust. For once, she was at the mansion instead of at her castle. She and Maleficent had woken up together this morning, and after they've had breakfast together, Maleficent had gone home to prepare the lunch they were gonna have with Lily, and Regina had walked back to Storybrooke with her. They had parted ways, and Regina had gone to the mansion. The first thing she had noticed was how much her garden was suffering because of her absense. And so did the plant pots inside her house. She would have to get better at swinging by the mansion to water them. Either that, or she would have to buy fake ones.

Regina scoffed a little as she examined herself in the mirror. Fake plants. She couldn't really imagine that.

She tugged slightly at the collar of her cream blouse to ensure that it was sitting perfectly. Then she sighed deeply. Why did get so obsessed with her clothes when she was stressed? The bigger the crisis, the more perfect her outfit had to be.

Regina briefly thought back to her time as the Evil Queen and all the extravagant dresses she once had owned.

She fiddled with the golden chain around her neck and then ran a hand through her hair. It was smooth and silky for the day, but Regina knew that it wasn't gonna stay that way if she kept fussing and fiddling with it. _Your hair is fine. Stop touching it._

She glanced at her watch. Time was ticking rather fast and much too soon she would have to head over to Maleficent's place if she didn't want to be late. And obviously, she didn't want to be late. Not when she was having dinner with her girlfriend and their... 

Regina swallowed something and wetted her dry lips. Their _daughter_. Good God. Her throat felt dry and she tried clearing it a few times. It didn't really help enormously.

She glanced at her watch again. Why was it that she had to leave already? Where had the time gone? Honestly, she could have used a minute. Or two. Or five. Or fifteen minutes. _Or maybe twenty minutes. Or thirty. Or an hour. Or five hours. Five days. Five months. Five years._ Yes, five years to figure out what to tell Lily would have been good.

But unfortunately, she didn't have five years. Hell, she didn't even have twenty five _minutes_. If she didn't want to be late, she would have to leave _right now_.

So Regina stopped fussing over her hair, adjusted the golden chain around her neck just a tad, ensured that her earrings were still sitting perfectly in place, and then she grabbed her coat and left the mansion. Her heart seemed to have taken permanent stay somewhere in her throat. _Very_ uncomfortable.

 

**************************************

 

 

Regina had already decided to walk instead of driving to Maleficent's place. True, the weather was getting a bit nippy, but it was still a beautiful day and Regina reckoned that the fresh air would do her good. Perhaps it would even be enough to clear her head.

"Grandma!"

Regina turned her head and saw Lucy coming towards her. The girl was smiling brightly, and Regina noted that it definitely had been too long since she had spend any time with her granddaughter. She returned Lucy's smile.

Lucy soon reached her, and when she did, the girl grinned a little. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't call you that." she bowed her head and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"That's enough. I'll tell your father that you're teasing your grandmother," Regina mock warned.

Lucy snickered. "He'll laugh."

"Yes, probably," Regina acknowleged with a nod.

"Are you gonna visit Maleficent?" Lucy asked with that infamous "Henry curiosity".

"Yes, I am," Regina nodded. "And where are you off too?"

"Grandma and Killian invited me over for lunch," Lucy replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't we walk some of the way together?" Regina suggested.

Lucy happily agreed to that, and soon they walked down the street together. Lucy took Regina's hand, and once again Regina was reminded of when Henry was her age. He and Lucy were so, so alike, sometimes it was like hearing Henry talk. Regina smiled a little as she asked Lucy how she was doing in school.

And Lucy's answer was a typical "Henry answer": "school's boring," the girl said and pouted a little. "I'd rather go around and explore like we did in Hyperion Heights. Do you remember that?"

"I do," Regina nodded.

"I know we were cursed," Lucy said and wrinkled her nose. "But some of it was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," Regina smiled.

"I'd rather do something else than just going to _school_ ," Lucy complained.

Regina laughed and gave her granddaughter's hand a little squeeze.

Lucy looked up at her, suddenly beaming. "Can't I go with you someday? You get to go all these cool places! Like Arendelle and Agrabah! I've never been to Arendelle, and Wonderland! It could be really cool to see Wonderland!"

"I suppose Wonderland is a rather exiciting place," Regina said cautiously. She knew what was coming.

And she was right.

"Can I come with you on one of your trips?" Lucy begged. "Please, please, please?"

"We would have to ask your dad."

"And if he said yes?" Lucy said eagerly. "Could I come with you then?"

"It's actually not as fun as you might think," Regina tried to explain. "It's mostly just meetings and-"

"That doesn't matter," Lucy said quickly. "I wouldn't be bored. I promise."

"We'll have to ask your dad first," Regina repeated.

Lucy smiled triumphantly. "But if he says yes, I can go with you?"

"Yes, you can," Regina surrendered.

"Awesome!" Lucy said and grinned.

Regina laughed a little. That level of stubbornness had to come from Emma's side of the family. Or Ella's. Certainly not from Regina.

They had reached Emma and Killian's house, and as they neared the porch, the door opened and Emma stepped outside.

"Hey, Luce," the blonde grinned.

"Hi, Grandma," Lucy grinned back and gave Emma a hug. Then the ten year old stormed inside, saying something about how she had to call her dad right now.

Regina shook her head a little as Lucy disappeared like a little whirl wind. "At least she calls you grandma too," she said to Emma.

"Yep. She sure does," Emma confirmed and laughed.

"Why is it that I still can't get used to that label?" Regina wondered out loud.

"Just think of how my mom feels," Emma pointed out. "She's a _great_ grandmother."

"Good point," Regina nodded.

Emma shifted on the porch. "So? Are you on your way to Maleficent's place?"

"I am," Regina said and noted how her palms were going sweaty all over again.

"You look peaky."

"Really?"

"It'll be fine," Emma said reassuringly.

Regina laughed humorlessly. "You know, I can always tell when you've spend too much time with your mother. You get so disgustingly optimistic."

"You should try it," Emma teased.

Regina didn't. Instead she looked at her watch and noted "I'm gonna be late." she bid Emma farewell and continued her walk towards Maleficent's house.

 

 

************************

 

She was actually right on time, but her palms were still sweaty as she knocked on Maleficent's door.

It didn't take much more than twenty seconds before the door was opened, and Maleficent appeared. She too had "dressed down" for the occasion. She was wearing a grey skirt that ended just below her knees, a light blue blouse that tied at the front, a grey blazer that matched the skirt perfectly, and a Dragon brooch. Her hair had been left hanging loose.

"Hello," Regina said a bit formally, and to make up for her strange greeting: "you look great."

"So do you," Maleficent said. "But you also look nervous."

"That's because I am," Regina said and tried to keep her voice light and joking. "Is Lily here already?"

"No, not yet. But her shift at Granny's ended two minutes ago, so it shouldn't be long."

"Right," Regina said.

Maleficent flashed her a little smile. "Tell me, my darling, are you gonna stand on my porch all day, or are you actually planning on coming in?"

"Shut up," Regina said and rolled her eyes as she walked inside the house.

Maleficent chuckled slightly as she followed Regina.

They ended up in the couch in front of the fireplace, but for once they were simply sitting. Maleficent offered her a glass of wine, but Regina declined. It was far, far too early to drink.

"Am I supposed to feel so nervous about this?" Maleficent questioned. "It's been a while since I last was nervous, so I'm not really sure."

"I think anyone would be nervous in this particular situation," Regina said and tried to laugh. She didn't succeed.

"Well, if you won't have a glass of wine, _I_ certainly will," Maleficent said firmly as she flicked her wrist and made a glass of wine appear in her hand.

"Don't get drunk," Regina mock warned. "I know what you're like when you're drunk, and I can't deal with _that_ too."

"What are you talking about, I'm delightful when I'm drunk," Maleficent huffed.

"Acknowledged. But there's a time and a place for everything," Regina said dryly.

Maleficent laughed a little as she gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

Regina returned the squeeze.

They ended up chatting about random things. Things that had no relevance for the upcoming conversation, and Regina found it to be very calming. Talking about other things felt good. Admittedly, they also ended up discussing "the good old days". More specifically, they talked about all the times were they had visited each other in secret, and Maleficent's eyes gleamed with delight.

"Now I don't have to visit you in secret anymore," she cackled.

"No, you don't. We're quite official now."

"But still, it's nice to sneak into your bedchamber in the middle of the night," Maleficent continued and smirked.

"Oh yes?" Regina teased.

"Mhmm," Maleficent drawled.

Regina laughed as she leaned in and pecked Maleficent's lips once.

Usually, a peck would turn into something more, but that wasn't the case today. Today, both of them were satisfied with just holding hands.

Maleficent had just proudly announced that she had made their lunch from scratch without using any magic, when there was a knock on the door.

Both Regina and Maleficent looked up, and Regina felt her stomach coil with anxiety. Maleficent looked exactly as nervous as Regina felt.

"She's here," Maleficent said.

"I suppose you should let her in then," Regina replied.

"Or we could let her in together?" Maleficent suggested.

"I think that would look strange." Regina had no problem with imagining how Lily would react if she saw Regina and Maleficent smiling like maniacs when the door was opened. It would be something straight out of a horror movie.

"Get out there and let your daughter in," Regina said.

" _Our_ daug-"

"Keep your voice down!" Regina hissed.

 _Knock, knock knock_!

The sound seemed to make Maleficent snap out of it, and the Dragon quickly rose from the couch and scurried into the hall to let her daughter in. It didn't take long before Regina heard Lily's voice in the hallway. She sounded happy, Regina noted. Without a care in the world. _And here we are, about to turn her world upside down. Fuck._

"Do come in, dear." 

"Thanks, mom. Regina's not here yet?"

"Oh yes, she's in the living room."

"Right. I better go in there and say hello then," Lily chuckled.

Regina's heart started hammering again.

Lily came into the living room, casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a tanktop. Her chestnut hair had been pulled back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled slightly as she looked at Regina.

"Hey, Regina. No crown today?" she chuckled.

"No, not today," Regina said and tried her best to go along on the joke even though her throat constricted. She rose from the couch to walk over to Lily and greet her.

Lily chuckled again and she enveloped Regina in a quick but tight hug.

"Oh," Regina squeaked, slightly surprised.

"Sorry. I'm a hugger," Lily said as she released Regina. "I hope you don't mind."

"No-no, not at all." _She has that from Maleficent. Maleficent has always been a hugger too._ Quite surprising for the so-called Mistress of all Evil, but Regina couldn't count the times Maleficent had drawn her closer and hugged her.

"Lunch smells good," Lily said to Maleficent. "And I'm starving."

"Well, that's good, because I have everything ready," Maleficent said and fiddled a bit with her hands. She had clearly seen Lily hug Regina.

"Cool." Lily crossed the floor to head into the kitchen, but she stopped half-way there and frowned as she looked at Maleficent. "Are you okay? You look a bit... weird."

"I'm fine," Maleficent quickly assured.

Regina winced. _Too quickly._ Seriously, when did Maleficent get so bad at lying?

But Lily didn't see anything fishy about Maleficent's answer. "Okay. Can we eat then? I'm absolutely starving."

"Yes, absolutely," Maleficent said. "Let's eat."

All three of them walked into the kitchen and sat down. Regina had no appetite, but she still forced herself to eat.

Lily chatted briskly with Maleficent, but also with Regina, asked how "things were going in the kingdom". Regina truthfully answered that everything was going well.

"Isn't it hard though?" Lily asked. "Being the Queen? Being in charge over well... Everyone."

"I certainly hope that they don't think of it like that," Regina replied. "Being in charge over people isn't my style anymore. I would rather think of myself as someone everyone can come to if they're having trouble with something."

Maleficent looked immensely proud.

"What's it like?" Lily asked curiously. "Living at a castle?"

Regina chuckled slightly. "It's alright."

"Any chance I could try it sometimes?" Lily asked. "Spending a night or two at your castle? I've tried living at Mum's castle for a little while, but that's not really a castle, so-"

"Excuse me," Maleficent huffed. "It's every bit a castle!"

"No it's not," Lily scoffed. "It's a fortress. You've said so yourself."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "I think you're very rude, daughter of mine."

"And I wonder where I got it from?" Lily teased.

Maleficent's eyes flickered. "Well, certainly not from _me_."

Regina found herself increasingly busy with eating.

 

 

************

 

After the lunch, they headed into the living room once more. All three of them sat down in Maleficent's armchairs. Lily nonchalantly crossed her ankles, and Regina would have paid all the riches in the world to be that relaxed. She and Maleficent looked at one another.

Regina swallowed and Maleficent fiddled slightly with her Dragon brooch. Regina was certain they were thinking the exact same thing right now. _Who's gonna tell her? You or me? Thinking about it, it would probably be better if Maleficent started the conversation, but how do I know when to start talking? Or maybe I should start the conversation. Maybe that would make it easier._ Regina swallowed again. _I don't know how to start that conversation. I can't exactly go "hey, you're my daughter"._ Regina blinked, wiped her hands on her skirt. She couldn't think of a single way to start such a conversation. In fact she found it increasingly hard to say anything. _Nice. So you just decided to go mute instead of helping Maleficent out? Fucking perfect._

Maleficent looked at Regina again, and once again, Regina found herself completely capable of reading the Dragon's mind. _Do you want me to tell her_? Maleficent's eyes silently asked her.

Regina just shrugged dumbly. Her voice had seemingly bailed on her.

Lily had watched the silent exchange, and the young brunette raised an eyebrow as she asked: "what's going on? Why are you looking so weird?" 

"We do _not_ look weird," Maleficent protested.

"Right," Lily chuckled. "Keep tellin' yourself that, Mom."

Maleficent scowled slightly, and Regina was entirely too focused on that one little word. _Mom._ She fiddled with her hands in her lap once more. Her palms were getting sweaty again. Regina couldn't remember a time where she had been this bad at communicating.

Maleficent looked equally as nervous.

And Lily clearly had enough. "Okay, seriously, what's _going on_? You're both staring creepily at me."

Maleficent ignored that. "We-" her voice failed her, and she cleared her throat, tried again. "We have something to tell you."

Regina nodded. _We._ Yes. " _We_ " _is good. If only I could say something._

"Okay," Lily said and leaned forward slightly. "And what's that then?" 

"Well-"

"Oh my god," Lily interrupted Maleficent and her gaze flickered to Regina's left hand. "Is this the part were you tell me that you're getting married? I know you're crazy about each other, but with all due respect, isn't it a bit too soon for that?"

"W-what?" Maleficent squeaked and blinked. " _No_! God, no. No-no. We're not getting married."

Lily's gaze shifted to Regina.

"We're not," Regina confirmed and felt a bit ridiculous about the teeny tiny part of her that was focusing on how many times Maleficent had just said "no". Regina wasn't particularly interested in getting married, but still, that stung a little.

"Oh, okay," Lily said and snickered slightly. "I just though that... Never mind. Alright. What is it then?"

Maleficent shifted on her chair. "I've, uhh... I've..." she licked her lips. "This is hard."

Lily laughed, interrupting Maleficent once more. "God, Mom, what _is_ it? Seriously, what could possibly be this-"

"I've messed up the dates!" Maleficent blurted out.

Regina cringed. "Maleficent," she quietly admonished. _This is not the right approach_.

"Messed up what dates?" Lily asked and frowned in oblivious confusion as she looked at Maleficent.

Maleficent took a deep breath. "Do you remember what I told you about Zorro? How I met him?"

"Yeah?" Lily said. "You met him right after Regina broke with you." the young brunette cringed a little as she looked at Regina. "Sorry. No offense, Regina."

"None taken."

"T-those are the dates I've messed up," Maleficent said quietly.

"I'm confused," Lily said plainly.

Maleficent rose from the armchair and sat down next to Regina on the couch instead. She took Regina's hand, and Regina squeezed slightly. "What happened with Zorro..." Maleficent continued. "Happened right after Regina. And I mean _right after_. The d-dates were so close together, but I never thought... The thought didn't even... I just assumed that it was Zorro."

"Mom, what the hell are you talking about?" Lily asked. "I don't understand."

"I'm trying to say that I messed up the dates.... That Zorro isn't..." Maleficent's voice failed completely, and she shot Regina a look that screamed " _help me_ ".

Regina took a deep breath before she took over the conversation: "my magic was out of control the last time I saw your mother. I wasn't very good at controlling my emotions back then, and when my magic collided with hers, we ended up creating something. _Someone_."

"I've messed up the dates," Maleficent repeated quietly.

Lily's brown eyes widened in a way that made it seem as though they were on the verge of popping out of her head. She looked at Maleficent, then at Regina, stared at Maleficent once more.

"Are you saying that Zorro isn't actually my dad?!"

"Yes," Maleficent whispered.

Lily glared at Regina again. " _You_?!"

"Yes," Regina quietly confirmed.

Lily leapt from her chair so violently it almost was knocked over, and her voice trembled when she asked Maleficent: "so everything you've told me has been a _lie_?!"

"No!" Maleficent protested. "Lily, I didn't know. I really, really didn't! I swear!"

"How could you _not_ have known?!" Lily roared and raised a trembling finger towards Regina. "I fucking have her eyes!"

"It never occured to me to think about that," Maleficent said.

"Right, of course it didnt!" Lily hissed. "What are you, dense? I've heard you ramble on about Regina for as long as I've been here, and yet you didn't even _consider..._ "

"No, I didn't," Maleficent said calmly. "I really, really didn't."

Lily's head whipped around and she glared at Regina. "And what abou you? Don't you have anything to say?!"

"I'm not sure what you want me to say right now," Regina said, trying her best to stay calm as she was confronted with Lily's anger. God, how she recognized her own anger.

"Right. Of course you don't," Lily said sardonically. "You've probably known all this time, haven't you? You just couldn't be bothered to-"

"Lily." Maleficent interrupted. "She didn't know either."

"And why should I believe that?!"

"Because it's the _truth_ ," Maleficent said firmly.

Lily ignored that and went with a different approach: "Why the hell did you have to tell me this?!"

"We thought it would be better to tell you the truth," Regina said.

"Yeah, for your own sake, I bet!" Lily hissed. "But did you think about what this would mean to _me_?"

"Of _course_ we did!" Maleficent said. "Lily-"

"What about Zorro?" Lily interrupted. "What about the relationship I've built with him? I've just gotten used to think of him as my dad, and then you come and tell me-"

"Lily, I'm not interested in ruining your relationship with Zorro," Regina interrupted.

"Then what _are_ you interested in, hmm? You think you can just come waltzing in and play my mother?!"

" _No_! That is no-"

"You know what," Lily interrupted. "Screw this. I'm leaving." She spun around on her heel and headed for the door.

Maleficent was quick to follow her. "Lily, you can't just leave. We have to talk about this."

"I'm done talking right now," Lily said, her eyes had begun glowing. "I need.... I need some space, okay?" before Maleficent could get the chance to argue further, Lily had rushed into the hall, and two seconds later, Regina heard the door being ripped open and then slammed shut with such force, the house shook a bit.

Maleficent cringed.

It didn't take long before Regina heard the sound of enormous wings flapping, and the roar from a very angry Dragon.

"Well, that went well," Maleficent said quietly as she glanced out of the window.

Regina followed her gaze and caught the faintest glimpse of a Dragon before it disappeared behind a cloud. _She hates me_. Regina dropped her head into her hands.

 

 

 

_****_ _**To Be Continued...........** _

 


	22. Chapter 22

_**R**_ egina and Maleficent looked at one another. Maleficent's mouth was a thin line, and her forehead was wrinkled in concern.

"Did we screw that up completely?" Regina asked.

"No. She'll be fine," Maleficent said with little confidence in her voice.

Regina shook her head and palmed her forehead again.

Maleficent was quick to sit down and wrap an arm around Regina. "I'm sorry she was so hard on you, my darling."

Regina shook her head again. "I'll live. But what about her? Do you have any ideas where she might have gone?"

"Yes, I have a few suggestions," Maleficent said as she gently rubbed Regina's upper back.

"Then maybe it would be better if you went after her," Regina muttered. "Maybe you can calm her a little? We both know what can happen if an angry dragon flies around like this. She could get hurt."

Maleficent seemed to agree with that, but she still seemed reluctant. "And what about you?"

"I'll live," Regina repeated and tried to smile a little. It didn't really work.

"You're upset," Maleficent pointed out.

"So are you," Regina shot back.

"The only thing I'm upset about is the way she talked to you," Maleficent said and scowled.

Regina laughed hoarsley. "I'm a big girl, Maleficent. And I believe I've heard worse."

"That might be, but-"

"I think her reaction was perfectly justified," Regina interrupted. "We just told her everything she thought she knew isn't right. I'm surprised she didn't turn into a Dragon and bit my head off."

"That's not even funny," Maleficent scowled.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Regina agreed.

"She'll be fine," Maleficent repeated, still with little confidence.

"You should go after her," Regina said plainly.

Maleficent looked torn. She probably knew that Regina was right, but she still didn't seem overly thrilled at the prospect of leaving Regina.

"I'll be fine," Regina repeated.

"What are you gonna do while I search for her?" Maleficent asked, and in the same breath: "I don't like this. We should search for her together. You can sit on my back."

"No, I think it's better if it's just you who goes after her," Regina quickly said. "Between you and me, I think she's seen plenty of me already." She tried to laugh again, but still didn't succeed.

"Fine," Maleficent said and a wrinkle appeared between her eyes. "I'll go and look for her. But I'll come to you later. There's no way I'm letting you be alone tonight."

"Sounds reasonable," Regina said as she rose from the couch and flicked her wrist once, making her coat appear.

"I still don't like this," Maleficent stated as Regina buttoned her coat. "I don't like to leave you when you're upset."

"I think Lily is more upset than I am right now," Regina said and brushed a hand over her coat. "And I think that consolling her is a bit more important right now."

"I'll come and console you later."

"Am I supposed to take that in a certain way?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow.

"Take it whatever way you want," Maleficent said as she wrapped an arm around Regina. "I'll walk you."

"No, you will not," Regina said and shook her head. "You'll fly out and search for Lily. That's much more important than me."

Maleficent bared her teeth. " _You_ are important."

"Very," Regina teased. "But Lily is more important."

" _Fine_ ," Maleficent said through gritted teeth. "But I _will_ walk you through the gate."

And she did just that. They walked down the pathway, and by Maleficent's garden gate, they parted ways, and Maleficent pecked Regina's forehead with surprisingly tenderness.

"I'm fine," Regina said for the millionth time. The words were completely hollow.

"Like hell you're not," Maleficent said plainly.

Regina didn't deny that. "Go find her."

"I'll try my very best," Maleficent promised. "I'll see you later."

"Yes."

Maleficent gave Regina's lips a quick peck, and then she stepped back some. Grey smoke engulfed her, and then the enormous Dragon appeared in her place. She folded out her gigantic wings, and then she leapt towards the sky.

Regina watched at the Dragon became nothing more but a dot in the sky. She so hoped that Maleficent would find Lily. She couldn't imagine what their daughter was thinking right now. _God, this is such a mess_.

Regina sighed as she turned around and started walking towards the forest and the castle. She had done plenty in Storybrooke today.

 

**********************************************

 

Her mood had darkened considerably by the time she reached her castle. For the first time since her coronation, she was in a bad mood. The look in Lily's eyes had been so full of rage and hate. Regina had seen that look in her own eyes a million times already. Perhaps that was what made it so terrible.

She pushed the gate open and walked into the empty corridor. What was the chances that Lily wanted to talk to her again? Perhaps Lily didn't even want to talk to Maleficent. _Maybe I've ruined the relationship between them too. God, I thought I was done screwing things up. Apparantly, I'm not._ _She'll never want to see or talk to me ever again. I'll never get the chance to get to know her. I've never should have said anything in the first place. I should just have kept my mouth shut. That would have been the right thing to do._ Absentmindedly, she flicked her wrist and replaced her Storybrooke outfit with a more suitable grey dress.

For once, Regina hoped that the castle would be empty, but as she pushed the door to the library open, she quickly realized that her hope had been in vain. Emma, Snow and Zelena were all three sitting in the armchairs by the fireplace, chatting away, and Regina felt a twinge of unfair annoyance towards her family. Right now, she couldn't remember why she had opened her castle for anyone.

All three of them looked up when Regina stepped inside, and for a second, Regina wished that she was still could hearted enough to snap her fingers and poof them all away.

"You're back," Snow said. "How did it go?"

"It didn't. She hates me," Regina said plainly.

"What?" Snow said, and her green eyes widened. "Oh, Regina, I'm sure she doesn't-"

"Oh, she _does_ ," Regina interrupted. "You should have seen the look on her face. I don't think she'll want to see me anytime soon, so. There's that."

"I'm so sorry," Emma said.

"Where's Maleficent?" Zelena said, almost drowing Emma's voice completely.

"She went out to look for Lily."

"Without _you_?" Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"I _asked_ her to," Regina said a bit too sharply. "And I think that Lily has seen plenty of me as it is."

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Snow said gently. "Do you want to sit down and talk about it?"

"Not really," Regina said. "I think I'll head back to my own room. I have a couple of things to attend to."

"Regina-"

"I'm fine," Regina quickly interrupted Snow and tried smiling. "Really, I am. I'd just rather be alone right now."

Before anyone could get the chance to argue, Regina left the library.

When she closed the door to her own bedchamber, she wondered what those "couple of things" were. Of course, she _could_ answer some of the letters she had received this week, but the desire to do that was very, very slim.

She flopped back on her bed instead and sighed deeply. She was not fine. Quite the contrary. She was so worried about Lily. What if she ended up hurting herself during her flight? Or what if Regina had damaged the relationship between Lily and Maleficent permanently? _Fuck_. Regina knew full well how long it had taken for Lily to accept Maleficent as her mother, she knew how Maleficent had to fight to get the chance to be Lily's mother and now this.

Regina palmed her forehead again. _God, what a disaster! I wish that Zelena had never found out about this, and I wish that I had been smart enough to just ignore it. That would have been better than this. Anything would have been better than this_.

She decided that she wasn't gona leave her bedchamber today. She didn't feel up for talking. Wallowing in here was probably not the best idea, she had enough common sense to know that, but right now, it seemed like the only right thing to do.

Regina allowed herself to lie on the bed and mope for five more minutes. Then she hauled herself up and sat down at her desk. She actually ended up answering most of the letters that had arrived for the Queen. Of course it wasn't enough to distract her, but she still felt somewhat proud of herself. She was taking care of her royal duties like she was supposed to. She wasn't slacking because of this.

' _And what about you? Don't you have anything to say?!'_

Regina paused with the pen in her hand and cringed as she recalled Lily's tone. Snow White could protest as much as she wanted too, but Regina knew that Lily hated her. _I know hate when I see it._

' _You think you can just come waltzing in and play my mother?!'_

Regina grimaced again. The way Lily had said it. So venomously. So spiteful. _Yes, she definitely hates me._

She grabbed the pen and answered the next letter. And then the next. And the next. She was starting to feel ever so slightly manical, but she ignored it and kept going until the pile of unanswered letters was gone. There. She had done her duty. Now she could go back to do... Well, whatever self-loathing she wanted to do.

It turned out that she was still excellent at self-loathing. The sky darkened as Regina sat in her chair and stared at the wall. The little bell, indicating that it was dinner time, ringed once, but Regina ignored it. She wasn't hungry tonight. At one point, there was a knock on the door, and Zelena asked if Regina wasn't gonna come out and have dinner, but Regina said that she wasn't hungry tonight. Zelena had wisely dropped all attempts at coaxing, and Regina was grateful for that. She had a banger headache, and she felt much more comfortable nursing it in private.

She rubbed her temples in an attempt to dull the ache, but it didn't help much. The tension seemed to come from her upper back. Wonderful. A tension headache. _Just what I need tonight._

It seemed like a very fair punishment for having screwed up Lily's life.

Regina's eyes wandered towards her cabinet in the corner. She knew that she had an unopened bottle of wine in that cabinet. Perhaps now was the perfect time to break open that bottle and treat herself to a glass of wine. Or two. Or three. _Maybe I should just get drunk. No wait, Maleficent is coming tonight. I can't be drunk when she gets here. I think that's too early in our relationship._

She side eyed the cabinet again. _God, I want to drink_! In fact she doubted that her urge to get drunk had ever been stronger than it was right now. 

But before she got the chance to even flick her wrist to summond the bottle, there was a new knock on the door.

"No," Regina muttered.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Regina clenched her jaw, took a deep breath and then forced herself to sound patient as she said: "Zelena, I said I was fine. You don't have to come and check on me. I'm alright. I  _am_." She considered it for a moment. Perhaps it wasn't Zelena out there. Maybe it was Snow White. It could be. The knock was a bit more insistant than Zelena's had been. "I'm fine, Snow White," Regina said ever so patiently. "You don't have to worry about me." 

The knocking stopped, but Regina didn't hear any footsteps retrieving. Instead the door was pushed open.

"I know I don't _have_ to worry, but I think it's part of my job description as being your son," Henry grinned as he came into Regina's bedchamber.

Regina clicked her tongue. "Who tattled? Was it Snow White?"

"No, actually it was Mom," Henry said. "She took off to find me as soon as you sealed yourself off in here. Unfortunately I was in Hyperion Heights. That's why it took me so long to get here. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. And you didn't have to come either. I'm fine."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you are," Henry scoffed as he handed Regina a cup. "Here. It's hot chocolate."

"Is it that bad?" Regina did her best to tease as she took a sip of the cinnamon-sprinkled cocoa.

"Yeah, I think it kind of is," Henry said. "And in case the chocolate doesn't help, I brought backup. Two seconds."

With that he left the bedchamber, and left a very confused Regina in his wake.

Regina shook her head slightly and took another sip of her cocoa. It was hot and the taste prickled slightly on her tongue. She frowned slightly. This wasn't just cocoa. It had been "spiced up" with some sort of alcohol. She took another sip. If Henry deemed that alcohol was neccerssary, she really must look horrible.

Regina had only managed five mouthfuls of cocoa before Henry came back. Carrying Hope in his arms.

"Behold, your goddaughter is here to cheer you up," Henry sniggered as he without much further ado "dumped" Hope in Regina's arms.

"Is Emma aware that you've taken her?"

"Yep. It was her idea actually."

"Was it indeed?" Regina said and sat her cup of cocoa aside to give Hope her full attention. She ran her fingers through Hope's blonde curls. "Hello, little one."

"Gahh," Hope said and reached to grab her nose.

Regina chuckled.

"So?" Henry took a sip of his cocoa before continuing. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, we don't _have_ to, but still, I thought it might be nice anyway?"

"Lily hates me," Regina said simply and tickled Hope's cheek lightly

"Are you sure about that?"

"She looked like me when I'm angry. Yes, I'm sure."

"What happened?" Henry asked gently.

Regina sighed as she told Henry about how Lily had gotten angry and then stormed off.

"Perhaps it would have been better if I hadn't said something," Regina mused.

"I don't think so," Henry said. "And I don't think she hates you either. I think she just needs some time to digest this."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Regina said glumly. "Either way, I hate myself a little tonight."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little," Regina assured. "Nothing to be worried about."

"It's not your fault, mom."

"Of course it is," Regina said entirely too lightly. "I could have chosen to keep my mouth shut about this and let Lily have the father she always wanted to have instead of-"

"Don't be ridiculous, mom," Henry interrupted. "She can still see Zorro. That doesn't have to change."

"What if _he_ doesn't want to see her when he finds out that he's not her father?"

"Then he's ridiculous," Henry said plainly.

Regina chuckled a little as she craddled Hope with one hand and then reached for her cocoa with the other. She took a small sip and the strong taste prickled on her tongue once more. "This is pepped up," she half-accused.

"Yes," Henry chuckled. "It is."

"So, now I'm just sitting and drinking in the presence of my son," Regina said dryly.

"You did in Hyperion Heights too."

"I was cursed. That doesn't count," Regina said firmly.

Henry laughed, and Hope babbled happily on her lap.

 

 

**********************************

 

Henry's little visit made her feel somewhat better, and even better still when she later at night felt her bed creak and then felt soft, warm fingers stroking her hair. She cracked one eye open and looked up at Maleficent. "Did you find her?"

"No," Maleficent said. "I'm afraid I didn't. She's really good at hiding."

"She doesn't want to talk to us," Regina said somewhat sleepily.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Do you think she ever will?" Regina asked and wiggled to make room for Maleficent in the bed.

"Yes," Maleficent said immediatly as she made herself comfortable in the bed. "Of course she will."

"To you, perhaps," Regina mumbled. "But I have some doubts-"

"She'll come around," Maleficent interrupted. "She _has_ to. I mean, you're her _mother_ for god's sake!"

Regina laughed dryly. "Yeah, that might not be the best approach."

Maleficent shuffled closer so they were almost nose to nose. "You smell of alcohol," she observed. "Have you been drinking? You should have called me instead."

"Henry served me cocoa that was pepped up with something," Regina half-chuckled.

Maleficent smiled in the darkness. "Well done, Henry."

"He has his own way of making things better," Regina agreed.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better. I was very worried about you."

"I'm alright," Regina assured. "But what about you? How are _you_ feeling?"

Maleficent shrugged. "Alright, I suppose."

Regina propped herself up on one elbow. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You could kiss me," Maleficent said plainly. "That would help enormously."

Regina chuckled as she leaned in and pecked Maleficent's lips once. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really."

She pecked Maleficent's lips again. "How about now?"

"Getting there. But I think I'm going to need a bit more."

And Regina was more than willing to assist Maleficent with _that_. In fact, she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her night kissing Maleficent.  _I think we've deserved to think about something else tonight._ She leaned in and kissed Maleficent with more purpose than before, and it didn't take long before Maleficent's fingers were in her hair. Regina's mind was starting to go slightly fuzzy, and she didn't mind that one bit either. 

They could worry tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued....** _

 


	23. Chapter 23

_**R**_ egina tried to really throw herself into her royal duties, but she couldn't really concentrate. She hadn't been able to concentrate on _anything_ since _that day_.

She couldn't sleep at night either. At least not when she was alone. It was a different story when Maleficent "visited" her at night. There wasn't time for sleeping or thinking when Maleficent was with her.

Maleficent had started to come by more and more often, and Regina didn't mind that one bit. She loved when Maleficent came to her castle without an invitation. Their relationship was still blossoming. If only they knew what to do about Lily.

This morning, Regina just so happened to be having breakfast at the castle, when the door was flung open, and Maleficent stepped inside. Her hair was slightly mussed because of how windy it was today, and she looked quite dishearted as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Regina looked up to meet Maleficent's eyes. "Anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Maleficent said and shook her head in a defeated manner. "I've been everywhere, but.... I think we have to accept that Lily doesn't want to be found."

Regina sighed as she pushed her plate of breakfast away. "It's been a week now."

"I know," Maleficent said and frowned deeply. "It has happen before that she has ran away, but never for this long."

"I'm worried," Regina said and frowned.

Maleficent back pedaled at that. "I'm sure she's fine, darling. My guess is that she's hiding somewhere in the Dark Forest with Mulan."

Regina had just taken a sip of her morning coffee and now coughed slightly. "Mulan?"

"Mmm. Did I forget to tell you that they're seeing each other?" Maleficent said with a light shrug as she sat down next to Regina. "Can I have some of that breakfast by the way?"

"Help yourself. So Lily and Mulan are..?"

"Yes, for a few months now," Maleficent nodded. "I've tried my best to not jump the conclusions, but I believe they're very much in love with one another."

"That's nice. I'm happy for them," Regina said. And she was happy that Lily wasn't going through this alone.

Maleficent started to pile bacon and eggs onto her plate, and as she did that, Regina looked down at the blonde's hands and absentmindedly noticed the gold ring with the large red diamond on Maleficent's finger. Regina chuckled slightly. She knew that Maleficent loved her diamonds, but this ring was a bit over the top. Even for her.

Maleficent looked up and raised an eyebrow at Regina's amusement.

"That's a nice ring," Regina said to make up for laughing.

"Then why do I have the feeling that you're mocking it?"

"I'm _not_."

Maleficent ignored that. "I can't dine with the Queen without wearing my finest things, can I?"

"Actually, you _can_. It's just breakfast."

"Oh, well. Any excuse to wear diamonds," Maleficent shrugged but then mused: "but I suppose it _is_ a bit much."

"Just a tad."

Maleficent suddenly smirked at Regina. "Do you remember that time were I let you wear all my diamonds?"

"Yes, I do. I wasn't wearing much else," Regina said dryly.

Maleficent's grin widened. "A most fond memory indeed. We should do that again."

"Right," Regina half-chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, you looked very good wearing all my diamonds," Maleficent said as she grabbed Regina's hand.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Just checking to see if you still look good wearing my diamonds," Maleficent said innocently as she wrestled the ring off her own finger.

Of course fate wanted it so the door opened and Snow and Emma stepped inside the exact moment Maleficent slipped the ring on Regina's finger, and both mother and daughter stopped abruptly.

"That _does_ still look good," Maleficent grinned, oblivious to their audicence.

"So it does," Regina nodded. She was less oblivious, but she chose to ignore their audicence.

"Is something happening that we should know about?" Emma asked and grinned a little.

Regina scoffed. "Relax, I'm just trying her ring."

"So this is not a royal proposal?" Snow piped up.

"Do I look like the sort of person who would propose in the middle of breakfast?" Maleficent asked and clicked her tongue in dismay. "I'm not the marrying kind, but even if I was, proposing during _breakfast_ would be a horrible way to do it."

Regina chuckled slightly at that, and then she continued her breakfast.

Emma and Snow quickly joined them at the breakfast banquet. "Any news from...?" Snow asked.

"No," Regina said shortly and felt another twinge of pain and guilt as they talked about Lily.

"And I'm starting to think that we deserve to think of something else. At least for a litle while," Maleficent said.

"And what do you have in mind?" Regina asked. A loaded question, really. Maleficent could very well say something inappropriate.

But for once, she didn't. Instead she asked: "may I have the honor of asking the Queen out tonight?"

"That'll be nice. Exactly where are we going?"

"The Rabbit Hole," Maleficent said. "I've been craving to get drunk for a week now, and I really hope that I won't have to drink alone."

Regina considered it. She couldn't quite remember the last time she had been drunk, but she would lie if she claimed that she didn't need a bit of alcohol to take the edge off things. And besides, getting drunk with Maleficent always had such lovely outcomes.

"Sounds good. I'm in," Regina said.

"Wonderful," Maleficent said and grinned a little. "I have a feeling tonight will be fun."

"I'm sure it will," Regina said and struggled to sound neutral. She and Maleficent were clearly thinking the same thing.

"Excellent," Maleficent said and her eyes gleamed as she gave Regina's arm a soft squeeze. "You're always so delightful when you're drunk. Do you remember that time where you-"

"Yes," Regina interrupted. "I remember all the times, okay? There's no reason to go into details."

"Oh. Right."

Emma sniggered while Snow blushed.

"Anyway," Maleficent said briskly as she rose from her chair. "I just came to say good morning."

"And to help yourself to the royal breakfast," Regina teased.

Maleficent ignored that. "And to do _this_." Without any further ado, she leaned in and kissed Regina more intensely than what could be deemed suitable in the presence of others. And she didn't stop until Emma feigned a coughing fit.

"Alright then," Regina said a bit halfheartedly. Her mind was somewhat fuzzy, and certain parts of her were tinkling thanks to Maleficent's kiss.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight," Maleficent said, and then leaning closer to Regina's ear so no one else could hear it: "wear the red dress."

"Alright then," Regina repeated more halfheartedly than before. God, Maleficent shouldn't be allowed to talk like that!

"See you later, my Queen," Maleficent said, and with that she left the room, cackling and with her blonde hair billowing behind her.

Regina did her best to turn her attention back to the plate of breakfast in front of her. But it was fairly hard to eat in piece when both Emma and Snow were staring at her.

Regina looked up at them. "What?" _I'm not gonna apologize for flirting in my own castle, damn it._

"You're still wearing her ring," Snow pointed out and nodded towards Regina's left hand. 

Regina quickly looked down and found that the gold ring with the absurd large red diamond was indeed still sitting on her finger. "Oh, right. I'll give it back to her tonight," she said and scoffed lightly.

"Or you could keep it?" Snow suggested innocently

Regina scoffed. "It's her ring, dear. Don't get any silly ideas."

 

 

************************************

 

Regina abided Maleficent's wish, and did indeed wear the red dress the same night. She felt every bit satisfied with what she saw in the mirror. Her hair had been curled just a little, and she was wearing golden earrings and a golden chain around her neck to match. She was in fact still wearing Maleficent's ring, and she had to admit that it complimented her dress beautifully. But it wasn't her ring. Of course she would give it back to Maleficent tonight.

After carefully inspecting her reflection and debating whether she was showing too much clevage or not, Regina decided that she wouldn't change a thing. She was going out to have a few drinks. She was allowed to dress for the occasion. She didn't have to be the Queen tonight. And she hoped that she wouldn't have to worry about Lily tonight. It had been an exhausting week, and Regina really needed a short break from it all. Just a couple of hours where she wasn't thinking about her missing daughter. She _had_ considered what a bad match it would be tomorrow. Hungover and worried about her daughter, but she had decided that she had derserved a few drinks. Hangovers be damned.

Regina left her mansion and wandered out on the streets of Storybrooke. Tonight the air was slightly balmy, and she was glad she hadn't brought a coat with her. That would have been too warm. As she walked down the street towards Maleficent's place, she caught herself looking around more intensely than she normally would. She sighed a little. She was looking for Lily. Despite what Maleficent had said about Lily not being in Storybrooke right now, Regina was still searching for her daughter. She shouldn't be. It was the sure way to driving herself mad. She had to trust what Maleficent had said, that Lily eventually would come to them.

But Regina was a mother. She couldn't just stop looking for her daughter. A few times she had considered to send her men out to search for Lily, but she had just as fast scrapped that idea. She had to respect Lily's wish. Even if it meant that there would be no future contact between her and Regina.

Regina sighed a little, and her mood plummeted some as she reached Maleficent's house and knocked on the front door.

It didn't take long before Maleficent opened the door, and Regina was momentarily distracted by how good Maleficent looked in her grey dress with the slit up her thigh. The color complimented her hair and eyes beautifully, and Regina didn't hesitate to tell Mal that.

Maleficent smiled at the compliment but frowned as she took in the look in Regina's eyes. "You look a litle upset tonight, my darling."

"I was just thinking about Lily," Regina admitted.

Maleficent's eyes softened. "So was I. I think about her all the time, in fact."

"Me, too," Regina mumbled.

Maleficent stepped out on the porch and wrapped her arms around Regina. "But let's at least _try_ and think of something else tonight, okay?"

"I'd like that," Regina nodded as she breathed in Maleficent's spicy scent. God, she always smelled so good.

"Let's go out and get drunk," Maleficent said with newfound briskness in her voice.

Regina laughed a little. "That sounds very reasonable to me."

"And back to my place afterwards?" Maleficent suggested hopefully and her grip around Regina tightened a little.

"That sounds good, but I can't stay very long tomorrow morning. I happen to have a council meeting," Regina warned.

"Attending a council meeting with hangovers?" Maleficent smirked. "And I thought you said you weren't rebellious anymore."

"Perhaps I'll show you just how _rebellious_ I am, dear Dragon. If you're lucky," Regina drawled.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Maleficent laughed as she released her grip on Regina's waist and took her arm instead. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, dear."

They walked to the Rabbit Hole arm in arm.

 

 

************************

One drink had quickly taken the other, and it didn't take very long before Regina felt pleasantly warm and bubbly.

Maleficent shot her a fond look over her drink. "I forgot how sweet you blush when you've had something to drink, my dear."

"Shut up," Regina said not very unkindly and took another sip of her drink.

Maleficent laughed and leaned forward as she proclaimed: "people are looking at you."

Regina quickly looked around in the bar, and Maleficent was right. A few of them were indeed looking at Regina.

"I think perhaps the bartender is honored that the Good Queen of the United Realms are visiting his bar," Maleficent quipped.

"You're silly," Regina said and took another sip of her drink.

Maleficent didn't answer that. Instead she focused on the stray curl that danced near Regina's face. Quickly, she raised her hand and then pushed said curl behind Regina's ear.

"Thank you," Regina muttered and crossed her legs under the table. It was definitely the alcohol that made her body this responsive.

Maleficent laughed quietly once more. "Someone is blushing."

"I am _not_ ," Regina firmly denied. Even though she was.

Maleficent snickered. "Don't worry, I like knowing what sort of effect I have on you, darling."

"You're very annoying tonight."

"Am I?" Maleficent asked and took another sip of her own drink. "I think you like when I'm annoying."

"I do not," Regina denied. Another lie.

Maleficent just smirked. "May I be so bold to request a dance with Her Majesty?"

"You could try," Regina challenged.

And so Maleficent did. She put a hand on top of Regina and said silkily: "dance with me, my darling."

And honestly, who was Regina to deny such a sweet, sweet request? She willingly followed Maleficent out on the dance floor, and one dance quickly became two and then three. It had been quite a while since Regina last had danced like this. Not since Hyperion Heights, but that wasn't a memory she wanted to dwell on for too long. "Roni" had made some questionable choices when she was drunk, and sometimes Regina was sad that she had to keep those memories. She wouldn't have minded to erase those.

But tonight she didn't have to erase anything. Tonight she felt happy and contend _and_ she was dancing with Maleficent. And it was great. Even though Maleficent clearly couldn't behave herself. Twice her hands had wandered they had no places being in a public establishment like this bar, and Regina had shot her lover a warning glance.

"Ooops," Maleficent said without an ounce of apology in her words. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"No, you're not," Regina scoffed.

"You're right. I'm not."

"This is a public place, Mal," Regina hissed, though not entirely unsatisfied. "You can't do stuff like this."

"But later?" Maleficent asked, and her voice was almost drowned by the loud music.

"Perhaps. If you start acting nicely," Regina drawled.

Maleficent frowned a bit. "I'm not sure I can do that. Your dress is very... distracting."

Regina laughed as they kept dancing to the music. She clearly wasn't the only one who was a bit "tipsy".

And Regina's state of being "tipsy" was soon upgraded to "drunk". Once they had returned to their table, they had quickly agreed that shots were a good idea. And once the shots were taken, another glass of whiskey. Regina's mind was rapidly going foggy, but she didn't mind one bit, and despite her previous warning to Maleficent about "decent" behavior, it was Regina who initiated a kiss. And then another. A series, in fact. They didn't stop until the bartender very discreetly suggested that they headed home instead. That's when Regina suddenly remembered that she was in fact the Queen, and that she probably shouldn't be displaying this sort of behavior in a public place.

"You know what, perhaps we _should_ head home," Maleficent mused once the bartender had left them.

"We haven't been here for that long," Regina pointed out.

"I know, but I could think of a number of things I'd enjoy more than drinking. And none of them are things I can do here. Unless you head to the bathroom with me, that is."

" _Maleficent_! I'm the Q-Queen!"

"And a very _drunk_ Queen too," Maleficent smirked.

"That might be, but I'm still not doing things with you in the _bathroom_."

"'Doing things with me'?" Maleficent echoed and smirked again. "I don't know how on earth you managed to make that sound sexy, my dear."

"Hidden talent," Regina deadpanned and took a sip of her whiskey.

Maleficent wiggled closer and then Regina felt a warm hand on her thigh. She raised an eyebrow, but Maleficent looked completely innocent as she gently caressed Regina's thigh.

"I'd like to see what other _hidden talents_ you have, my darling," Maleficent purred in that dangerously low tone.

"Maleficent..." Regina warned.

" _Regina..._ " Maleficent sweetly mocked.

Regina closed her eyes briefly and inhaled a bit too sharply. Suddenly she had a weakness for hearing Maleficent saying her name. Her head was swimming slightly, and suddenly she didn't understand why they were still sitting here when they could be back at Maleficent's place.

"What do you say, my darling?" Maleficent breathed. "Shall we head back? My intention has never been to make either of us pass out from intoxication. Don't you think it would be better to head back while we're still sober enough to have fun?"

"Good point," Regina said and pushed her half-empty glass of Whiskey aside. "Let's go."

Maleficent cackled as both of them clumsily got on their feet and left the Rabbit Hole.

 

They staggered more than they walked, really. Neither of them were particularly steady on their feet, but both of them just so happened to find it hillarious.

"I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun," Regina said and giggled lightly.

"And the night is far from over yet, little one."

Regina stopped abruptly in her tracks. So abruptly, Maleficent almost walked right into her.

"What?" Maleficent asked and cursed slightly as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Little one, huh?" Regina asked and snickered.

"Hmm? Oh." Maleficent frowned. "I may have slipped back into old habits. Do for-give me."

"I don't mind," Regina laughed. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh," Maleficent smiled as she took Regina's hand. They continued their walk down the street. It didn't occur to either of them to use magic to transport, and considering how drunk they were, the result probably wouldn't have been very good either.

They had just rounded a corner when the little yellow bug came driving towards them. The litle blue police light on top of the car flashed once as in greeting.

"What is the Savior doing here?" Maleficent questioned.

But it wasn't Emma who appeared when the window was rolled down. Instead it was Killian, and he was grinning broadley as he said: "evening, ladies."

"Good evening, D-deputy Sheriff," Regina said a bit slurred. "How may we help you?"

"I was actually wondering if _I_ could help _you_ ," Killian said. "Can I drive you somewhere? I'm sure there are several people who wouldn't like that the Queen is running around in the dark without some sort of protection."

"Excuse me, since when is a Dragon not protection?" Maleficent huffed.

"Since the Dragon decided to get equally drunk."

Regina ignored their exchange. "Is Snow White in charge of the Sheriff Station too? I can assure you, we're fine, Deputy. We don't need to be taken anywhere."

"Alright," Killian said. "But be careful."

"Goodbye, Deputy," Regina drawled as he rolled his window up and then drove off.

Maleficent laughed. "Look at them all railling around you. It's quite cute."

"Mmm, they think I need some sort of protection since I was crowned Queen," Regina snickered.

"While it might be a tad uneccerssary, I agree with them. The Queen's safety is _very_ important."

"Perhaps I should get a guard dog," Regina jokingly mused. "Perhaps _that_ would be enough to satisfy Snow White."

"What about a guard Dragon instead?" Maleficent suggested and gave Regina's hand a little squeeze.

"That'll do too," Regina said and smiled softly.

"Now," Maleficent said, breaking their surprising moment of tenderness. "Let's talk more about your dress." As she said it, she released Regina's hand and placed her own hand on the small of Regina's back.

"Hey, hey, hey," Regina laughed. "That's enough. I know your way of _talking_ , dear. This is the middle of the street. I suggest we wait until we reach your place."

" _Fine_ ," Maleficent said dramatically and even went as far as rolling her eyes. "But I'll have you know my fingers are _itching_ to rip your clothes off!"

"God, I forgot how blunt you are when you're drunk," Regina said and shook her head.

"Are you complaining?"

"Definitely not."

Maleficent grinned.

 

**********

 

Thankfully, they soon reached their destination, and as Maleficent slammed the door to her house shut, Regina clumsily stepped out of her shoes. She felt so _fucking_ good. All warm and happy, and not to mention extremely aware of how good Maleficent looked tonight. Regina staggered closer to the blonde and promptly wrapped her arms around the Dragon's neck.

"Is this an attack?" Maleficent drawled.

"Yes, it is. Glad you're catching on so quickly," Regina said, and then she kissed Maleficent soundly.

Maleficent immediatly returned the kiss. Her warm hands were pressing against the small of Regina's back, and the warmth from her palm made Regina slightly dizzy. She tried to nudge Maleficent towards the couch, but Maleficent chuckled into the kiss and manouvered them towards the stairs instead.

Regina groaned as she broke the kiss. "Oh, god. Not the stairs."

"I'll make sure you don't fall," Maleficent assured.

And she did. They actually made it upstairs safe and sound. And the moment they were in the bedroom, Regina closed the distance between them and kissed Maleficent again. Maleficent returned the kiss, and it didn't take long before they ended up on Maleficent's bed. Maleficent underneath Regina, and Regina was _very_ satisfied with that. She smirked down at her girlfriend as she kissed her again. This time a bit rougher. She nipped at Maleficent's bottom lip, and Maleficent was very much spurred on by that. She wiggled one hand underneath Regina's dress, and Regina yelped in sheer surprise at the bold movement. And in surprise of noticing how wet she actually was.

"Well, well," Maleficent said as she teasingly rubbed Regina. "This _is_ like old times."

"Shut up and kiss me!"

And Maleficent did. And soon dresses were unzipped and dumped on the floor. Bras were unclasped and pushed out of the way, and panties were discarded of. Neither of them could wait to see the other, and Maleficent moaned in sheer delight when Regina pushed her back on the bed and began kissing her everywhere. The alcohol hadn't dulled Regina's lust. Quite the reverse. If anything, it had tripled it, and she couldn't resist to leave one or two bitemarks on Maleficent's pristine skin.

Maleficent moaned sharply once more, and Regina immediatly silenced her with another kiss while she let her hands wander down to Maleficent's core. Maleficent wasn't unaffected either. She too was soaking, and Regina smirked as she dipped two fingers into Maleficent's wetness and then lifted her fingers, bringing them up to her lips. Maleficent's eyes went wide when Regina slowly licked her fingers clean.

"Mmm," Regina drawled. "You taste _so_ good!"

"Fuck, Regina! Stop teasing," Maleficent hissed and wiggled her hips.

"Patience," Regina chided. "You normally hold out much longer."

Maleficent huffed. "I'm drunk and horny tonight!"

"Are you gonna beg the Queen?" Regina teased.

"If it's required, yes."

It wasn't required. Regina didn't want to hold back either. She wanted to pleasure Maleficent. And that was exactly what she did as she kissed her way down Maleficent's body once more, sucked a hard nipple into her mouth, gently bit the underside of a breast and then switched side as she let her hands wander down once more. She used two fingers to rub and tease Maleficent, and once Maleficent had made several Dragon like warning sounds, Regina finally gave Maleficent what she wanted. Several times.

And soon Regina was the one to lie flat on her back on the bed and scream for mercy as Maleficent's talented tongue went to work. Orgasms came very easily to Regina tonight, and she decided right then and there that they definitely should go out and drink more often.....

 

 

*******************

 

She didn't stand by that decision the following morning. Not even in the slighest. Regina felt absolutely terrible when she woke up the next morning. Her throat was dry and scratchy. Her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth, and someone had clearly glued her eyelids together sometimes during the night.

Regina groaned slightly as she unwillingly returned to the world of conciousness. God, how she didn't want to leave this warm, comfortable bed. And god, how she didn't want to leave this warm, comfortable _Dragon_. She appeared to be lying on Maleficent's chest, and she would have given just about _anything_ to be able to stay in that position for a few years at least.

But one glance at Maleficent's clock radio told her that she couldn't stay here. She had a council meeting soon.

Regina groaned again as she carefully rolled off Maleficent's chest. Her head was banging, and her stomach was churning uncomfortably. _God, how could I possibly have thought that going to a council meeting hungover would be a good idea? Why am I still making such horrible decisions?_

Why indeed.

She cursed softly under her breath as she sat up in bed. Her head immediatly protested, and she had to rub her temples for a moment. Her headache was so bad she had double vision.

Next step was getting out of bed, but before as much as moved, she flicked her wrist. Purple magic engulfed her, and Regina knew that her hair and makeup had just been fixed. She quickly glanced down at the green silk dress she was wearing now. Very queen-ly, and very appropriate for a council meeting. God, _why do I have a council meeting today_? _Maybe I should just cancel it._

But she knew she couldn't do that. She was the Queen. Queens didn't just cancel their plans hours before. That wasn't the right thing to do, and Regina wanted to do things the right way this time.

And speaking of right thing.... She gently nudged the sleeping Maleficent. She felt like an absolute monster for having to wake her, but she didn't have a choice. She and Maleficent had made a rule. No more sneaking around, and no more sneaking out while the other slept.

Maleficent groaned and then grappled blindly for Regina while muttering something that sounded like "come back to bed".

"I'm afraid I can't," Regina rasped and winced. She would have to drink lots of coffee. "I have to go. I have a council meeting. I just didn't want you to wake up and find me gone."

"Oh," Maleficent said hoarsley and flashed Regina a little, sleepy smile. "I really appreciate that my darling."

"I knew you would."

"You really have to go?" Maleficent groaned.

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"Damn it," Maleficent mumbled and then winced as she cursed her headache.

"I feel horrible," Regina said as she finally put one foot on the floor. Very carefully.

"Me, too. But I think it was worth it. Last night was... very fun."

"Mmm, it sure was."

"I think I'll stop by your castle tonight. When I'm a bit more alive," Maleficent croaked. "Would you mind that?"

"No, you're always welcome," Regina smiled as she bent down and pecked Maleficent's forehead once. "Sleep well."

"Have a good council meeting, love."

"Thank you. Wait, what did you call me? Maleficent?"

But there was no answer. Maleficent had gone back to sleep, and Regina left, thinking that it had been the hangover talking.

 

 

***************

 

Returning to her castle wasn't much better. She had chosen to transport straight to her destination instead of walking, but she cursed slightly under her breath as she heard voices coming from the library. Perhaps she should make an official law that forbade people to be at the castle when the Queen was hungover.

She flicked her wrist and made a large cup of coffee appear in her hand. It was tempting to retire to her bedchamber and get some more sleep, but alas, she had a council meeting soon. She groaned. Looked down at her hands in sheer defeat, and then she realized that she was _still_ wearing Maleficent's ring. She quickly flicked her wrist once more and made the ring disappear. Stealing from a Dragon was a very serious crime. That almost made her chuckle.

 _God damn it, why does that door creak so much?_ She silently wondered as she nudged the door to the library open and went inside. Robin and Zelena were sitting at one of the little round tables, and both women looked up when Regina stepped inside.

"Good morning," Regina said completely flatly.

"Oooh," Zelena said and raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't look too good."

"Mum, be nice," Robin admonished. "Good morning, Aunt Regina."

Regina managed a meek smile. "You guys planning the wedding?"

"Yeah, but we can easily find another place to-"

"No-no," Regina quickly and gently dismissed. "No, you don't have to leave. This is entirely self inflicted."

Zelena snickered. "So I take it that last night was a success?"

"Mmm, it was a good night," Regina nodded and then immediatly winced. "Not _quite_ as fun this morning, though."

Zelena laughed again. "Is Maleficent hiding in your bedchamber?"

"No, she's at her own place. I don't think she was feeling very good."

"Then why didn't you stay with her?"

"Because I happen to have a council meeting in an hour," Regina said bitterly.

"You have a council meeting in an _hour_?" Zelena exclaimed. "God, that's very sadistic of you, sis."

"I know," Regina said darkly and took a large sip of her coffee. "But I'll live. Now. Tell me all about the wedding, Robin."

And Robin was more than happy to do just that. They talked about dresses and flower decorations and the ceremony, and Regina found it easier than anticipated to participate in the conversation, which she happily did. It actually seemed to ease her hangover some. Or maybe it was just the coffee already working it's magic or something like that. Either way, Regina was grateful. She sipped her coffee while she, Robin and Zelena chatted. Zelena was particularly exicted about discussing the wedding.

Then there was a too loud knock on the door.

Regina cringed and palmed her forehead. _So still not completely cured yet_. Then she said: "come in."

Lanley, one of her few guards stepped inside and bowed. "My Queen."

"Yes, Lanley? What is it?" Regina asked and took another sip of her coffee.

"Miss Lily is here to see you, Your Majesty...."

 

 

_**To Be Continued.....** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

_**R**_ egina completely choked on the mouthful of coffee. She coughed so violently so not only Zelena and Robin but also Lanley looked quite concerned. Zelena even went as far as tapping Regina on the back in an attempt to relieve her cough.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Lanley asked as soon as Regina had stopped coughing.

"I'm fine," Regina croaked. "Is Lily _here_?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lanley confirmed and nodded.

"And.. And Maleficent?" Regina asked, desperately trying to catch up with the current situation. "Is she here too?"

"No, Your Majesty. Just miss Lily."

"Right. Okay," Regina said and dared taking another small sip of her coffee. _God damn it, why am I hungover?_

"Should I ask her to come back another day?" Lanley asked understandingly. He clearly had a hunch that Regina was hungover.

"No!" Regina barked and ignored the way her head pounded. "God, no! Tell her to come in, please."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Lanley was quick to scuttle and as soon as the door closed behind him, Regina goppled down the rest of her coffee in an attempt to get sober. _God, drinking last night was such a bad idea. Never again. I do hope I don't look as hungover as I feel._

"Are you alright?" Zelena asked concerned. 

"Absolutely not," Regina said plainly and glanced between Zelena and Robin as she rose to welcome her "guest".  "I hate to be rude, but-"

"You want to be alone with Lily," Robin interrupted. "Of course. We get that. Don't we, mum?"

"Of course," Zelena echoed, but she looked as though she would have preferred to stay and listen in.

 _Thank god for Robin,_ Regina thought to herself as her niece and Zelena rose from their seats. _If I'm about to be yelled at, I would prefer if there weren't anyone around to hear it._

As Zelena and Robin headed for the door, Lanley came back with Lily trailing behind her. The young brunette was wearing jeans and a hoodie, and she looked rather uncomfortable. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her jeans. 

"Mum," Robin said a bit sharply, and Regina realized that Zelena had been lingering by the door.

"Bye," Regina said halfheartedly as her sister and Robin left. Lanley left too without having been asked to. Perhaps he knew that Regina didn't need a guard for this.

Regina watched as Lily looked around in the library, and she mentally prepared herself for whatever was to come. Who knew, perhaps Lily had come to yell at her. If she had, Regina certainly wouldn't blame her.

"Nice guard you have," Lily said and shifted slightly on her feet.

"I'm sorry you had to go through him," Regina said quickly. "It was Snow White who insisted that I should have at least one guard."

"I bet," Lily said a bit flatly.

"Would you like to sit down?" Regina asked. "Do you want anything? I could make some coffee, or something to eat-"

"I don't need anything," Lily interrupted.

"Alright then," Regina said. She wasn't quite sure whether to sit down or keep standing. She mostly wanted to walk over to Lily, but she reckoned that it would be better to keep her distance for now. She didn't want to seem over eager. To prove that, she even moved a few steps backwards. 

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Lily. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you _afraid_ of me?"

"You're a Dragon," Regina said. "I've always found it wisest to keep a certain distance."

"You don't keep a distance when you're with mum."

Regina wanted to tell Lily that it was because Maleficent was more "experienced" and not half as driven by her temperament, but she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't interested in coming across as berating. She settled for a meek smile.

"She doesn't know I'm here by the way," Lily said almost nonchalantly.

"I've gathered as much."

"I figured it would be better if I talked to you on my own," Lily continued. "She's very protective of you, you know."

"She's very protective of you, too."

Lily ignored that. "I think I owe you an apology," she blurted out.

Regina's eyebrow rose in surprise. "I don't think you do, Lily."

"I shouted at you," Lily pointed out.

"With good reason."

"I think that's debateable," Lily scoffed. "Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted, okay?"

"It's completely fine," Regina quickly assured. "You had every right to be angry."

Lily rolled her dark eyes. "Would you please just accept the apology already?"

"Alright. Apology accepted," Regina quickly said. She still thought that Lily had nothing to apologize for, but right now it seemed far more important to humor Lily.

And Lily didn't leave. A faint hope was lit within Regina. Was it possible that Lily had come for more than just to apologize?

"Won't you sit down?" Regina softly offered once more.

This time, Lily took the offer and sat down in one of the chairs. "Thanks."

Regina sat down as well. There were many things she wanted to ask Lily, but if Lily wanted to sit in silence, Regina would have to respect that. No matter how many questions that were burning on her tongue.

And for a while, it did indeed seem like Lily had come to sit in silence. She stared into the fireplace, and Regina was struck by how much she looked like Maleficent when she did that. Regina couldn't count the times she had seen Maleficent stare into the fireplace, lost in thoughts. And how many times Regina herself had stared into the fireplace. _God, she looks so much like both of us when she does that. It's extreme. How could I not have seen the resemblance sooner? How could I have been that blind? Talk about not seeing what's right in front of you. I should probably stop looking at her now. I bet she wouldn't like looking up and discover that I'm staring at her._

"Are you alright?"

Regina quickly averted her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay," Lily said and frowned slightly. "Sorry, you just look a bit... tired."

"I bet I do," Regina nodded. "I'm actually a bit hungover. That's probably why."

"Oh," Lily said, and Regina was surprised to hear that she was chuckling a little. "Let me guess... It was mum's idea?"

"I think it was more of a... joint decision," Regina said a bit lamely.

Lily snickered softly. "She has told me how you guys used to drink together in the past."

"Oh god," Regina said and shook her head even though it hurt. "Yes, I'm afraid she and I did many stupid things together once."

"I don't think she finds them stupid," Lily said and fiddled slightly with her hands. "She's told me that she loved doing stupid things with you. Because it meant that you would stay with her longer."

It was Regina's turn to chuckle softly. "She's very sweet."

Lily laughed. "I think you're the only one who dares to describe her as _sweet_. And the only one she lets get away with it."

"Perhaps she has a soft spot for me?" Regina suggested.

"A pretty huge soft spot," Lily said dully. "She's been talking about you nonstop since you guys started dating."

"Has she now?"

"Mhmm." Lily leaned slightly back in the chair. "Did you know it was my idea?"

"What was your idea?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow again.

"To send you roses," Lily clarified. "Well, I meant that she should send you _one_ bouquet, with _one_ note, but I think there was a miscommunication between us."

Regina laughed. "It certainly was a very original way to get my attention. And unexpected. And sweet."

"Good. Because honestly, I don't think I would have been able to cope if you had said no to dating her," Lily quipped. "She's been infatuated with you for ages now."

"That's good to hear," Regina replied and smiled a little.

Lily went quiet again. Shifted some on the chair. Crossed her ankles, fiddled with her hands in her lap once more and then said: "so... You're my mum?"

Regina swallowed something. "We believe that I am, yes."

"But you're not sure?"

"We're very sure," Regina said. "But there exists a test one can conduct to make absolutely sure-"

"And what kind of test is that?"

"It takes blood," Regina explained and tried to maintain her calm facade. Lily was talking to her. Lily was finally talking to her.

"Whose blood?" Lily asked and seemed genuinely curious.

"Well, it would take your blood and... and mine. And a bit of your mother's dragon scale."

"Right. And exactly how is the test made?"

"I won't pretend that I know everything about the procedure," Regina said. "But I think your blood and my blood would be dripped onto the piece of Dragon scale and then mixed."

"And what would happen then?"

"I believe that it would make flames," Regina explained. "And if you really are-" she swallowed, tried again. "If things are like we think, the flames would be the same purple color as my magic are."

"Right," Lily nodded.

It was Regina's turn to shift uneasily on the chair.

Lily went back to being silent, but this time Regina felt that she should say something.

"We don't have to test anything," she said and quelled the urge to reach out and touch Lily. "We don't have to do anything you don't want. I'm not trying to..." she took another deep breath. "I don't want to take your father's place, Lily. Ruining something between you and Zorro is the last thing I want."

"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to finally know the truth," Lily mused more to herself than to Regina really.

"Only if it's something you really want," Regina said gently. "I won't pressure you to do anything, Lily."

Lily shook her head slightly, laughed quietly. "It's just weird, you know? I've searched for my father for so long, it never occured to me that the reason I couldn't find him was because there never was one in the first place."

Regina smiled meekly at that. She was still fearing that Lily would explode at every moment.

"You know, I couldn't really get it to add up," Lily said thoughtfully and looked at Regina. "It was always you she talked about. Mum, I mean. It was always Regina this and Regina that. The idea that she should have had a baby with someone else just seemed... I don't know... _odd_."

"She didn't know," Regina quickly reminded Lily.

"And neither did you," Lily added. "I realize that now. Talking to Mulan really helped. She always knows exactly what to say make me calm down."

"I'm glad you have her," Regina smiled.

"Me, too. She's really amazing," Lily said, now obviously gushing over her girlfriend. Regina found it to be incredibly sweet.

"What happens now?" Lily asked, growing serious once more.

"Whatever you want," Regina said firmly. "Because you're right, I can't just show up and expect to be your mother."

"Right, I did say that, didn't I?" Lily said and cringed a little. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's absolutely fine."

"So maybe I don't want you to "mother" me," Lily said. "But I _do_ want some sort of relationship with you in the future, Regina. I've been wanting to find out where I come from for so long, and letting all that go just because I was angry is..." she shook her head. "My temper is insane, but anyway, I'd like for you and mum to make that test."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Regina asked and swallowed something.

"Yeah. I'm sure," Lily nodded. "I think it's about time I get some sort of reassurance."

Regina nodded mutely. She was struggling to fully grasp what was happening, she was dreadfully hungover, and maybe that was what prompted her to ask: "so you dont't.... Hate me?"

"No," Lily said and even chuckled a little. "I don't. I just look very angry when I'm upset."

"And you don't hate your mother either?"

"Nope," Lily said and shook her head. "Mum's great. Even if she is a little crazy now and then."

"Your mother, crazy?" Regina said with false surprise.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, I should probably give you a warning instead of the whole "if you hurt my mum"-speech-" she cut herself of and frowned. "Wait, I can't even do that, can I? Because you're both my... Oh god."

"Complicated," Regina said.

"Very," Lily said and then she rose to her feet. "Anyway, I should probably..."

"You're sure? You don't want to stay a little longer? I have plenty of breakfast left."

"Thanks, but I promised Mulan..." Lily said and then smiled a little again. "But I'll come back."

"Really?" Regina asked hopeful.

"Yeah," Lily confirmed. "Thanks for the chat, Regina."

"You're welcome, Lily."

"See ya," Lily smiled. "Take care of that hangover."

Regina mustered a smile at that. "I'll try my best. See you."

With that the young brunette left the library, and Regina had to stop herself from follwoing her down the hallway.                                                                                                                                         A huge stone fell from Regina's heart. _She doesn't hate me. I still have the chance to be in her life. I still get the chance to have some sort of relationship with her. Thank god._ Hangover or no hangover, Regina rose from her seat with surprising speed. Now was not the time to sit around. Now was the time to act. And as fast as possible. She left her coffee cup standing abandoned in the library, and then she rushed into her own bedchamber. There she tapped her mirror three times, like she would have done if she wanted to talk to Sydney, but Sydney was now a free man, and Regina didn't keep any prisoners in her mirror anymore. No, instead she used it for innocent communication. After a moment, a connection to Maleficent's bedroom mirror was established, and for a second Regina forgot what was she was doing as she admired the sleeping Maleficent. The Dragon currently looked like she was unconcious, and the covers had slipped. Her body was gloriously exposed to Regina, and for a second Regina considered to just transport herself to Maleficent's bedroom and discuss things there. But then she remembered that that wasn't what they were doing right now. She cleared her throat and tapped the mirror once more. _Come on, Maleficent. Wake up_!

Maleficent didn't wake up. She just kept sleeping, and as tempting as she looked, Regina had no use for a sleeping Maleficent right now.

"Mal?" she called. "Maleficent?"

Deep breathing. No reaction.

" _Maleficent_ ," Regina said again. "Wake up."

Still no reaction.

Regina rolled her eyes. _Seriously? How deeply can she even be sleeping_?

"Mal?"

Absolutely no reaction.

_Alright then. Time to use more serious methods then._

"Dragon and Keeper of the Forbidden Fortress, I _command_ you to wake up!"

"Mmm," Maleficent moaned as she stirred. "I know that voice. I've heard it before. Once upon a dream."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you have. Now wake _up_ , please!"

But Maleficent didn't seem all that keen on waking up. Instead of getting out of bed, she began scrabbling around in the bed. Most likely to find Regina. "Why don't you come back to bed instead of ordering me around?" she asked lazily.

"Little hard to when I'm not there," Regina said tightly. She was beginning to grow a bit frustrated with her lover.

"What do you mean you're not he-" Maleficent interrupted herself as she finally lifted her head and looked up. She was quick to spot Regina in the mirror, and when she did, she swiftly pulled the covers up to her chest. "Voyeur!"

"Need I remind you that it's nothing I haven't seen before?"

"Is that a creative way of telling me that you don't find me attractive anymore?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No, dear. I'll _always_ find you attractive, but that's actually not while I'm doing this."

"No? What shame. That could have been-"

"Lily came to visit me," Regina interrupted.

Maleficent instantly stopped messing around. "What? When?!"

"Just now," Regina said.

Maleficent sat bolt upright in bed and pulled the covers with her. "And what did she have to say? Please tell me she didn't shout. I can't bear to see you upset."

"She didn't shout," Regina said. "She was actually very forthcoming."

"Really?" Maleficent said as she stumbled out of bed and came closer to the mirror.

"She want's to do the test," Regina said, and her heart thrummed a little faster in her chest.

"Are you _serious_?!" Maleficent said loudly and then immediatly cringed and rubbed her temple. "Damn it."

"Yes, I'm serious," Regina said and tried not to laugh at Maleficent's obvious reminder of her hangover.

Maleficent smiled widely and her eyes sparkled. "Regina, this is wonderful news! Of course I knew that she would come around, but sometimes her temper is- I was so afraid that she-"

"But she has," Regina said and returned the smile. "She doesn't hate me. Or you, for that matter."

"She said that?"

"She did," Regina confirmed and felt how her smile widened.

"I have to talk her!" Maleficent said and raised her hand, most likely to use magic to get dressed.

"I think you'll have to wait. She was gonna meet Mulan."

"She told you that too?" Maleficent said and ran a finger through her messy hair. "Are you already becoming her confidante?"

Regina laughed. "I don't think so. And I don't need to. I'd be happy to just be her friend in the future."

"Yes, but-"

"And speaking of the future," Regina said, effectively interrupting her lover. "I think it's time we have a little family meeting. All four of us. You, me, Lily and Zorro. We can't keep him out of what's happening. He needs to know everything."

"I agree," Maleficent said and nodded.

"So I suggest you get dressed and get over here so we can discuss things further," Regina said.

"I'm on my way," Maleficent said. "Want to stay and watch while I get dressed? Admittedly, it's not as much fun as watching me undress, but never the less-"

"Very funny, dear. See you soon," Regina said, and then she broke the connection between the two mirrors. Perhaps she wouldn't actually have minded to stay and watch while Maleficent got dressed, but now was not the time for that. There were far more important things happening....

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued..........** _


	25. Chapter 25

" _ **M**_ mmm," Regina muttered as she only reluctantly drifted back into the world of conciousness.

"Good morning, my darling," Maleficent's soft voice greeted her.

Regina slowly lifted her head and looked at her lover. Maleficent looked awfully pretty with tousled hair and wearing that flimsy nightgown where one of the straps refused to stay up.

"Did you sleep alright?" Maleficent asked as she ran warm fingers through Regina's hair.

"How could I not?" Regina retorted and stretched her naked body. The covers had slipped, and she pulled them back up to shield herself from the cold. She should have worn more to bed than just that nightgown.

"Why must you hurt me so?" Maleficent quipped and pouted ever so slightly.

Regina laughed hoarsley. "Very dramatic, dear."

Maleficent ignored that. "I'll have you know that I slept wonderfully. I always seem to do that when I stay over here."

"Yes, we're very good at sleeping together without sleeping together, aren't we?" Regina joked.

"We are, but speaking of that..." Maleficent said as she reached under the covers and began toying with one of the straps on Regina's nightgown. "Do you want to make this a good morning, my darling?"

Regina laughed again. "That would have been nice, but I think we have a very important family meeting to attend to."

"Oh, right," Maleficent said and flopped back on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. "Today I'm going to tell Zorro that Lily is not actually his daughter. That's gonna be fun."

"Do you think he'll be very upset?" Regina asked and propped herself up on one elbow.

"I dont know. You never know how Zorro reacts. He's sometimes very unpredicable," Maleficent said. "I suppose you can say he's strange. He was too back then. Even though he and I didn't talk much."

Regina grimaced. "I would prefer to not know about that if you don't mind." She would very much like to not know what Maleficent and Zorro did when they were _not_ talking.

"Are you jealous?" Maleficent asked and clearly didn't know whether to be amused or concerned.

"I don't know. Perhaps a little," Regina said and pushed a bouncy curl away from her face.

"Would it be a total cliché to tell you that it didn't mean anything?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, it would."

"Well, it didn't," Maleficent said firmly. "I can assure you of that."

Regina shook her head. "You know what, just ignore me. You've had your relationship, and I've had mine. I think we should let it stay with that."

Maleficent shoved the covers aside and ran two fingers up and down Regina's bare arm. "I think it's rather sexy when you're jealous."

Regina snorted quietly at that.

"It's true," Maleficent said.

Regina shook her head again. "Jealousy is a negative feeling, dear."

"Perhaps. But it also mean that you care about me."

"You already knew that."

Maleficent grinned again, and then she was skating her fingers down Regina's bare arm again. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to make this a good morning?"

Regina laughed. "Not now, and certainly not _here_. The walls are thin."

"So bite a pillow."

"You are awful," Regina stated plainly, but she could feel her skin flush. Perhaps she should stop thinking about all those times in the "good old days" where she actually had no choice but to bite a pillow.

"What are _you_ thinking about?"

"You don't want to know. Let's get out of this bed, shall we?"

Maleficent groaned. "I suppose we have no choice."

"You're right. We don't," Regina half-quipped as she swiftly got out of bed and flicked her wrist to get dressed.

"Oh, that wasn't fair!" Maleficent complained as she too got on her feet. "You could have been merciful enough to take your clothes off in front of me."

"Another time. Today we're busy," Regina reminded her lover.

"I _hate_ busy mornings," Maleficent groaned as she flicked her own wrist and replaced her nightgown with a light green dress with rather impressive bat sleeves. Her hair quickly went from bushy to neatly coiffed curls.

Regina stared rather unabashedly at her lover. God, Maleficent looked beautiful. How had Regina been able to keep her hands off her in the past years?

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "You're staring, my darling."

"And is that a crime?" Regina softly retorted. "You're beautiful."

Maleficent's eyes sparkled at that, and then she was draping her arms around Regina's waist. "I think you have a soft side you neglected to tell me about, dear."

"Don't tell anyone," Regina quipped.

Maleficent laughed as she kissed Regina's cheek tenderly.

Regina wouldn't have minded staying in the bedchamber for a few hours, but today they couldn't, today they had obligations. Obligations that were far more important than any royal duty.

"Breakfast?" she suggested as she unsuccesfully tried to free herself from Maleficent's grasp.

"What an excellent idea," Maleficent said. She didn't exactly release Regina. Instead she simply let her arm stay draped around Regina's waist as they left the bedchamber together.

Regina didn't mind that at all.

 

 

 

*************************************

 

 

For once, the castle was empty when Regina and Maleficent ventured into the library to wait for Zorro. Regina was glad to see that her family had actually heeded her order and stayed away today. Even Zelena. Regina was certain that her sister wouldn't have minded being present while Regina, Maleficent, Lily and Zorro were having a family meeting.

"It's odd seeing the place this deserted," Maleficent commented as they sat down. "Usually, it's bustling with people."

"I know," Regina said and clicked her tongue. "I never get a moment of peace."

To her surprise, Maleficent flashed her a beaming smile. "Which I think is excellent. You know how I worried about you in the past when you always were alone in this place."

"I remember," Regina nodded. Yes, more than once, Maleficent had voiced how she didn't like that Regina was alone at the castle. _Well, I suppose she doesn't have to worry any more_. Regina was so rarely alone these days.

Maleficent suddenly turned her eyes towards the ceiling and frowned slightly. Then she smiled.

"What is it? What can you hear?" Regina asked. She couldn't hear anything.

"Wings flapping," Maleficent said and her grin widened.

"Oh," Regina said. "Lily or Zorro's?"

"Lily's. Definitely Lily's," Maleficent said.

"Oh. She's early," Regina said and suddenly felt slightly nervous. Even though her "meeting" with Lily had gone well yesterday, she was still worried of somehow overstepping.

"Yes, a trait she has inherited from you," Maleficent said and grinned a little at Regina.

"We don't know that officially yet," Regina reminded the Dragon.

"Yes, we do," Maleficent scoffed.

Regina kept her mouth shut. Because yes, they did in fact know that. Test or no test, Lily was most certainly Regina's daughter. No doubt about that.

It didn't take long before the sound of wings flapping came closer and closer, and soon they heard an earth shattering thud. The castle shook slightly as Lily landed.

Maleficent cringed and wrinkled her nose. "God damn it. I've _told_ her to work on her landings!"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

Maleficent mock glared. "Pretty soon _you_ can be the one to tell her that!"

"Oh, no I can't," Regina said and held up her hands. "I'm not gonna overstep anyt-"

"I was making a joke, honey."

"Oh," Regina said and then raised an eyebrow. _Honey. That's a new one._ She chuckled a little.

"What?" Maleficent said and raised her own eyebrow. "What did I do?"

But before Regina could answer, the door to the library opened and Lily stepped inside. Hand in hand with Mulan. The young Asian woman looked around in the castle, clearly not a hundreth percent comfortable being there, but never the less very _determined_ to be there. For Lily.

"'Morning," Lily said and smiled a little at both Regina and Maleficent. "I hope it's alright I brought Mulan. I know this is a family thing, but-"

"Exactly. This is a family thing," Regina nodded. "Which is exactly why Mulan should be here. Nice to meet you, Mulan,"

"You too," Mulan said and bowed her head. "Your Majesty."

Regina shook her head. _Why does everybody keep doing that_? "No need for that. No bowing or curtsy required. And no title either. I prefer Regina."

"Okay," Mulan said and visibly relaxed at that.

Regina mused over that. She knew she wasn't "scary" anymore, but was it possible that there was something about her newly aquired title that was intimidating? The Good Queen of the United Realms. Did that sound intimidating?

_Yes, it does. It makes me sound like I'm some sort of Queen mother._

Maleficent laughed, and Regina sighed. Sometimes she forgot that the Dragon was capable of hearing her thoughts. 

Lily raised an eyebrow at Maleficent.

"I'm sorry," Maleficent amended. "Regina is being funny."

"You know, I thought the gift of mind reading was supposed to be used only in emergencies?" Lily pointed out.

"You should talk," Mulan said quietly. "I think you used that _gift_ on me once or twice already."

"Don't sell me out in front of my mother," Lily protested and gave Mulan a soft nudge. Then she glanced at Regina. "And my...."

"Regina's fine," Regina said.

"Right," Lily said and nodded a little.

Regina saw how Mulan inched closer to Lily. She didn't say anything, but Regina could see that her silent way of offering support was very appreciated by Lily, and Regina decided right then and there that she liked her daughters girlfriend.

Maleficent turned her gaze towards the ceiling once more, and this time Regina could hear wings flapping too. A twinge of anxiety flared up in her stomach. Maleficent took her hand and squeezed it slightly.

Zorro's landing was somewhat different to Lily's. It was completely silent. No thud. Nothing shook.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "show off."

Lily chuckled quietly.

The door creaked, and then Zorro came into the library. Regina measured him from head to toe. Black pants, black tunic that was unlaced at the chest. That was definitely for showing off reasons. No doubt that man was owner of a very muscular chest. He had hair so dark it was alright black, and very green eyes.

"Maleficent," he said as he smiled at Lily and then offered Regina a slight nod. "What's this about?"

 _Nice voice too_ , Regina nodded. Zorro had a rather deep, velvety voice that seemed to match his physical appeareance perfect. She understood what had attracted Maleficent back then. _I can see the appeal._ _A fellow Dragon and a man who just so happen to look rather good too._ She briefly glanced at Zorro again. _Yes, I can definitely see the appeal-_

"You _do_ realize I can hear you, right?!" Maleficent hissed quietly and her grip on Regina's hand tightened some. 

"Welcome, Zorro," Regina said quickly and flashed the man in question a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said, and Regina could have sworn it sounded like he was mocking her title slightly. "So? Anybody wanna tell me what this is about?"

"Why don't we sit down?" Regina suggested. "And why don't I find us some tea?"

Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea, and while Regina made the tea, Maleficent chatted with Zorro and Lily and Mulan. Now and then Regina glanced at them. Zorro looked like he was engaging in polite conversation and nothing more. He didn't look the least bit interested in Maleficent. _Good_. _Nothing to worry about there, then._

Maleficent's head whipped up and she flashed Regina a little smile.

Regina turned her attention back to the tea. She had to be better at not thinking so loud. She looked down at the teapot in front of her. She had a feeling that Zorro would be needing something stronger after this family meeting, and she reminded herself that the bottle of Whiskey was standing in the cabinet near the fireplace.

Once the tea was finished, she brought it back to the little round table they were all sitting by. Suddenly she found it immenesely hard to say anything, and she had to settle for pouring tea for everybody.

Maleficent was quick to come to her aid. "Right then... We better get started on this... family meeting."

"What's going on?" Zorro asked and raised an eyebrow. "Are you getting married? If that's the case, I'm happy for both of you, but I don't think a family meeting is required."

"Why does everybody keep thinking that?" Regina mumbled.

"No, we're not getting married," Maleficent said and shook her head. "It's something else. I suggest you have some tea before we begin."

 _Good idea._ Regina reached for her own tea cup and took a deep sip. She should have spiked it with something. A bit of alcohol would have taken the edge of her anxiety...

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued..........** _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Z**_ orro stared at Regina. His eyes had widened dramatically, and his mouth was slightly agape.

Regina cringed slightly. She couldn't blame him. This was a lot to take in. She turned her head and looked at Maleficent. The Dragon was watching Zorro too, and if Regina didn't know any better, she would say that Maleficent was waiting for something.

Regina's hunch turned out to be correct. After a full minute of silence, Zorro finally found his voice, and he sounded almost agressive when he said: "so, you're telling me that my daughter isn't actually my daughter, but.... _hers_?!" he glared at Regina at the last part.

"Yes," Maleficent nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. And I fully understand if you need a moment to-"

"No!" Zorro interrupted and shook his head firmly. "No, this is impossible, Maleficent! She's not... She can't..."

Maleficent's jaw clenched. "You have the ability to turn into a _Dragon,_ and here you are, denying that two women are capable of creating a child. Expand your horizon, please."

But Zorro just shook his head again. "No, you told me that Lily was definitely mine!"

"And I thought I was right," Maleficent said patiently. "But I had forgotten to bring Regina into my calculations."

"And you expect me to believe that?!" Zorro spat.

"Yes, I do," Maleficent said plainly. "Why would I lie?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you were embarrassed or something like that?!"

Maleficent just shook her head. "Don't be absurd."

Zorro hissed under his breath as he leapt from his seat and proceeded to walk around in the library. "First you're telling me I have a daughter, and now I find out that you're planning on taking her from me! Well, I won't let you do that!"

"Hey!" Mulan interrupted and her brown eyes gleamed dangerously as she glared at Zorro. "Lily is not anyone's _property_! She's not just some ball that can be thrown around! She actually happens to have a say in who she spends time with!"

"And right now you're ranking lower and lower on that list," Lily said and shot Zorro a look. "Stop yelling at mum and sit down."

Zorro huffed under his breath but never the less sat down, and his voice was somewhat more controlled when he said: "Lily happens to be able to transform into a Dragon like you and me." He shot Regina a look. " _She_ cannot."

"I strongly believe that Lily inherited that trait soley from me," Maleficent said and her jaw clenched again. "And need I remind you that you're talking about the Queen of the United Realms. Show some respect."

Zorro glared at Regina. Regina glared back. It had been quite a while since she had felt her temper bubble like this, but damn Zorro was testing her!

"To be perfectly clear," Regina said stiffly. "I am not interested taking anyone from anyone, nor am I interested in pushing anyone out. My only interest is being honest with Lily."

Zorro's lips was a thin line when he said: "and suppose that test is wrong?"

"Then we apologize for the inconvinience," Maleficent said venomously.

"Mum," Lily scolded and then turned to Zorro. "Look, I think they're right, okay? I think that Regina is... But I don't see why it has to change anything between you and me. We could still hang out. Exactly like we do now. "

"But you wouldn't biologically be..." Zorro shook his head and glared at Maleficent. "Are you _sure_ she isn't mine?"

Maleficent lost her temper. "I slept with you exactly two weeks after I last saw Regina. If it hadn't been for Lily's eyes, I would say it would have been a fifty-fifty-"

" _Mum_!"

"I'm sorry," Maleficent amended. "But right now I find him to be dreadfully annoying!"

Zorro laughed coldly. "I've just been informed that my daughter might not be my daughter anyway, and _you're_ annoyed?!"

"Yes, I am!" Maleficent spat. "Why is it that you can't act civilized for once in your life?!"

"Why is it that you can't remember who you slept with and exactly when?!"

" _Excuse_ me?!"

" _O_ kay!" Regina interrupted firmly. "Need I remind you that this is _my_ castle? I'm not particularly interested in having it burned down, so if you can't act civilized, I'd like you to leave. Both of you."

Zorro fumed, but Maleficent was quick to find another tone as she said: "I'm sorry, my darling."

"I completely understand why this comes as a shock to you," Regina said to Zorro and forced herself not to sink to his level.

"I think that's to put it lightly." Zorro muttered and his green eyes glowed slightly.

"But it doesn't help Lily that we argue, does it?" Regina continued.

Zorro deflated slightly at that.

"So I think for her sake, we should try and find a civilized tone," Regina said firmly.

"Thanks," Lily said quietly, and Mulan squeezed her hand.

"Very well," Zorro said with a fairly decent imitation of politness. "You both think Lily is mine, and now you want my blessing to go ahead with the test."

"We don't need your _blessing_ for anything," Maleficent said tightly.

"Maleficent." Regina said warningly.

"You are as much entitled to the truth as Lily is," Maleficent amended with ice cold politeness.

"You could be wrong," Zorro said, and now he sounded more stubborn than anything else.

"Oh, good god," Maleficent said and rolled her eyes.

Zorro's mouth was drawn into a scowl as he glanced at Lily. Looked at her hair and then her eyes, and Regina knew that he deep down probably knew that they were right.

"I am sorry if I have been disrespecful Your Majesty," he said tightly to Regina. "But it's not every day you find out that your daughter might not be-"

"I understand that perfectly."

"I just..." Zorro frustrated ran his fingers through his hair. "You're both women, for gods sake!"

"Oh, good god," Maleficent repeated and rolled her eyes again.

"Magic isn't that straight forward," Regina said and felt patient like never before. "Yes, it's a rarity, but it _can_ happen if the connection is strong enough, and if one parts magic is unsteady."

"And I'm guessing you were the one with the unsteady magic?" Zorro snipped.

"With all due respect, I don't think that's any of your business," Maleficent interrupted sharply.

But Zorro wasn't done, and clearly his temper got the best of him once more. He glared at Maleficent. "If it was such a _strong_ connection between the two of you, why is it that you were oh, so capable of sleeping with me just two weeks after you had been abandoned by _her_?!"

Maleficent's eyes widened, but her voice was every bit steady when she said: "because I was heartbroken, you ridiculous imbicile. I don't know whether you've noticed, but people who had their heart broken tends to do stupid things." She looked down at her hands. Clearly, Zorro's words had hit a nerve.

"That's enough, dad!" Lily said sharply.

Zorro's head snapped up. He looked at Lily, and his voice was completely hollow when he said: "I'm not sure you should call me that." And then before either of them could get the chance to react, he had leapt from his seat and spun around on his heels. The gate to the castle slammed as he left.

" _Idiot_!" Lily hissed and then turned to Maleficent. "Mum, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Maleficent said. "I'm sorry I couldn't act more civilized."

"I'll survive," Lily said and then turned to Regina. "Are _you_ alright?"

Regina nodded. "I'm really sorry if I've ruined things between you and Zorro, Lily. That wasn't my intention with this meeting."

"I know it wasn't," Lily said. "I'm just sorry he acted like such a moron. I thought he would have been.... More mature about this."

Regina nodded and then reached out and took Maleficent's hand. She gave it a soft squeeze, and Maleficent squeezed back even though her eyes were still locked on the table.

"I want to have the test done," Lily said firmly. "As soon as possible. I wanna know where I come from, and if you guys are right and I really am Regina's da..." she paused and took Mulan's hand. "And if _he_ can't accept that, then I don't think he deserves me at all to be honest. I can manage just fine without him."

"Hey now," Mulan said softly. "I don't think you should decide anything right now."

"Didn't you hear what he said? He doesn't deserve-"

"You're angry right now," Mulan gently interrupted. "People always make the wrong decisions when they're angry. Take some time to cool off before you decide anything, alright?"

"You've got some nerve to ask a Dragon to cool down," Lily half-chuckled.

Mulan smirked a little. "I know for a fact that my boldness was one of the first thing you fell in love with."

"That's true."

Regina smiled a little. She was very grateful for Mulan and the stability she gave Lily. Right now, Lily needed that more than ever.

Maleficent finally perked up a bit and squeezed Regina's hand again. "I'm really sorry I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"I'm used to that," Regina said. "I'm just grateful my castle still stands."

Maleficent chuckled. "You honestly think I would put you or my daughter and her girlfriend in danger?"

"No, of course not," Regina said quickly.

"So, about that test..." Lily interrupted. "I could kinda use this day to recover, but tomorrow.."

Regina looked at her. "You want to do the test tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I think it's about time."

Regina turned to Maleficent. "What do you think about that?"

"I think that's the best suggestion I've heard all day," Maleficent said and finally smiled.

"Good," Lily said and then shared a look with Mulan before asking. "Would it be alright if Mulan and I left? I think I need to stretch my wings."

"Don't fly reckless," Maleficent said.

Lily huffed. "I _never_ fly reckless when Mulan is on my back!"

Regina chuckled slightly.

"Alright, well, I think you're more than excused," Maleficent said and flashed her daughter a smile.

Lily and Mulan both rose from their seats, and Lily hugged her mother tightly and then flashed Regina a little smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Indeed," Regina said and returned the smile.

Lily and Mulan left, and as they walked out of the library, Regina saw Mulan slip an arm around Lily's waist and pulling her closer. Thank god for the warrior and how she adored Lily.

"Well, _that_ went well," Maleficent said as soon as they heard the castle gate open and then close.

"I don't think I'm Zorro's favorite person right now," Regina said and shook her head slightly. "And I thought I was done with family feuds."

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my head on," Maleficent said earnestly and squeezed Regina's hand.

"Don't apologize," Regina said as she rose from her seat and proceeded to walk around in the library. "Are _you_ alright? He came at you pretty agressively."

"I'm thick scaled, my darling. I'll get over it," Maleficent said. "The only thing I'm upset about is the fact that I've ever slept with him!"

"Regretting something that happened long ago isn't worth the trouble," Regina said and kept her eyes fixated on the fireplace. "If it was, both you and me would be insane."

"I was dozed up on watered down sleeping curse," Maleficent said quietly.

Regina's head snapped up. "What?"

"When.... _it_ happened," Maleficent continued. "I was completely high."

"Oh," Regina said quietly. "I didn't know that."

"It wasn't my proudest moment and I immediatly regretted it," Maleficent said. "But once I found out I was pregnant with Lily and wrongfully assumed that she was Zorro's, I despised myself for having regretted it."

Regina was quick to wrap her arms around Maleficent. "We don't have to talk anymore about it, alright? Tomorrow we do the test, and we find out that Lily is ours."

Maleficent nodded and glided her fingers up and down Regina's back. "Is it very wrong of me to want a bit of... comfort?"

Regina chuckled slightly. "What kind of comfort do you want, dear?"

"Preferably the naked kind that makes my mind shut down completely."

Now Regina was laughing. "Well, I've certainly have no problem with helping with that."

"No?"

"Definitely not," Regina said as she elegantly freed herself and then gave Mal's hand a tug. "Come on. Let's go into my bedchamber and celebrate that the castle is empty.

"Sounds like a plan, My Queen..."

 

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued............** _


	27. Chapter 27

_**R**_ egina was awake early the next morning. And for once, so was Maleficent. The Dragon was actually already awake by the time Regina opened her eyes and looked out at the red sunrise.

"Good morning, darling," Maleficent said softly.

"Mmm, morning," Regina said and hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Ready to find out the truth?" Maleficent asked as she slid a hand down to rest it on Regina's hip.

"More than ready," Regina said and immediatly felt more awake. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

"I do," Maleficent said and nodded.

"I'm just upset at how we left things with Zorro," Regina said.

"Please don't talk about Zorro when we're in bed together," Maleficent said and made a face.

Regina laughed. "Fair point."

"Let's get out of bed," Maleficent said almost briskly as she sat up in bed and gathered the duvets around her naked body.

"So energetic this morning," Regina quipped as she climbed out of bed and then bent down to lift her dress from the floor.

"Indeed," Maleficent said, and slapped Regina's ass teasingly.

Regina immediatly straightened her posture and turned around to glare at the blonde. "Are you manhandling your Queen?"

"No, I _spanked_ my Queen," Maleficent corrected with a smirk. "And there was a time where she wouldn't have protested in the slightest."

Regina grimaced. That was true. There was a time where she basically was Maleficent's _sub_.

"Do you remember?" Maleficent asked in that honey sweet voice.

"No, not at all," Regina lied.

"Yes, you do," Maleficent laughed. "I know you do."

Regina didn't answer that. Instead she turned around once more and opened her enormous closet to find something suitable to wear.

"Oh, the fun we had," Maleficent fondly remembered as she got out of bed and dropped the duvets to the floor.

"Less talking, more dressing," Regina ordered, but her voice wasn't particularly harsh.

"You're right," Maleficent acknowledged as she waved a hand and traded her nudity for a pantsuit that could almost have been Regina's. "After all, we have important things to do this morning, don't we?"

"Very important things," Regina nodded as she abandoned getting dressed by hand and flicked her wrist once, trading her own nudity for a light, purple dress with long sleeves.

"You look beautiful," Maleficent said and then wrinkled her nose a little. "I wish I could stay here all day instead of-"

Regina chuckled. "Less talking, more getting ready, dear. "

Mal groaned slightly.  "Excuse me for not being overly eager to pluck a piece of Dragon skin out of my own body."

Regina nodded. She understood that.

"And _I'm_ the one who has to collect the blood from both you and Lily," Maleficent continued and now she looked positively sick.

"Meaning what?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow as she raised a hand and flicked her wrist. Now her hair was perfect too.

"Meaning that I have to cut Lily's skin," Maleficent sighed. "That's how the test works. I'm the one who carried her, I'm the one who has to _take_ the blood from her."

"Oh, I see," Regina said and nodded again. She fully understood why the thought of that upset Maleficent.

"And I have to cut you too," Maleficent said and looked rather heartbroken.

Regina chuckled. "It's completely fine."

"No, it's not," Maleficent sighed. "But I'm afraid it can't be any different."

Regina smiled at the concerned Dragon. "It's fine, dear. I completely understand."

Maleficent grimaced slightly and then brushed a hand over her hair. The movement left the hair rolled into a neat bun, and Regina couldn't help but smile at Maleficent's nonchalant way at using magic.

"Do you want to have some breakfast before you leave?" Regina offered.

"That would have been nice, but I think it's better if I get out and stretch my wings before I rip things from my body."

This time it was Regina's turn to grimace. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how uncomfortable it will be for you."

"Don't worry, my darling," Maleficent was quick to say, and her warm hands landed on Regina's hips. "It's all gonna be worth it."

"Let's hope so."

Mal chuckled slightly. "Oh, I assure you, that test is gonna light up purple, darling."

Regina smiled but nevertheless felt a twinge of anxiety. Suppose they had been wrong? Suppose Lily actually _was_ Zorro's?

"I better be off," Maleficent announced.

Regina nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"Indeed you will," Maleficent said. She leaned forward, pecked Regina's cheek once, and then she simply vanished in a plume of smoke.

Regina chuckled. _Always so direct_.

 

Regina came into the dining room, and as usual, the room was far from empty. Zelena seemed to have taken permanent residence in the castle.

"Good morning," Regina said.

"Good morning," Zelena replied. "All alone this morning?"

"As you can see," Regina said and shrugged lightly.

"Maleficent hasn't slept here?"

"I didn't say that," Regina said airily as she went over to the breakfast buffet and started to load things onto her plate.

Zelena chuckled lightly, and then: "how did it go yesterday?"

Regina knew that her sister probably had been sitting on that question all night. Zelena's curiosity was incurable.

"Well, let's just say that I'm not Zorro's favorite person at the moment," Regina sighed.

"He got angry?" Zelena guessed.

"Oh yes," Regina nodded.

"At both of you?"

"Indeed. I don't think he'll be having either of us over for dinner anytime soon," Regina did her best to joke, but then she grew serious as she continued: "he was actually pretty hard on Maleficent."

"Is she okay?" Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow.

"She claims to be, but..." Regina pursed her lips a little.

"You'll keep an eye on her?" Zelena guessed.

"That's correct."

"And where is she now?" Zelena asked.

"She's out collecting what we need to conduct the test," Regina explained. "Lily wanted the test to be done today, and honestly, I think we've waited long enough."

Zelena nodded slightly. "And how is Lily doing after yesterday?"

"She's disappointed in her father," Regina said plainly. "And I would be too. I understand why this came as a shock to him, but there really was no reason to jump down Maleficent's throat."

"Does he need to be on the lookout for you?" Zelena asked and lifted an eyebrow again. "You sound quite murderous, sister dear."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Regina acknowledged. "But I can assure you, I'm not going to wage war against Zorro. I've had my family feuds. I'm not about to start another."

Zelena chuckled a bit. "That's good to hear."

Regina settled down in front of the large table and dug into her breakfast. And for some reason, Zelena felt compelled to stay there.

"Are you nervous about the test?" she asked.

"Maybe a little," Regina admitted. "I don't think we're wrong, but-"

"You're not. Lily is definitely your daughter, sis."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why thank you, now I feel _completely_ sure."

Zelena laughed. "Pretty soon I'll be able to say "I told you so"."

"If you do that I'll banish you from my castle," Regina threathed without much malice to her words.

"I'd like to see you try," Zelena mock sneered. "Up for another witch fight, sis?"

"Ready when you are," Regina assured. Then they both laughed heartedly.

"You know, sometimes I can't quite believe that I actually threw you into the clock tower," Zelena said almost proudly.

"Sometimes I can't believe I survived it," Regina said dryly. She could still vividly remember how much it had hurt to be thrown through that damn tower. Her back had been completely stiff the next day.

Zelena laughed.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ think it's funny," Regina sighed.

"I believe I've already apologized for it," Zelena pointed out.

Regina frowned. "Have you though?"

"Okay, so maybe I haven't _directly_ , but-"

Regina laughed heartedly. "I survived. That's the most important thing. Now tell me about Robin and Alice's wedding. Have they set a date yet?"

"They have actually," Zelena nodded. "In two months. I think it's very soon, but apparently Alice thinks that long engagements means bad luck or something like that."

Regina chuckled. "Well, then I suppose we'll be quite busy with getting the castle ready."

"It's very kind of you to let them have the wedding here," Zelena smiled.

"Of course," Regina said lightly. "And honestly, where else should they have their wedding? No, this place is perfect. Big enough for dancing and all that."

"Are you counting on dancing?" Zelena teased lightly.

"Of course. If anyone dares asking, that is," Regina drawled.

"I could think of someone," came Maleficent's voice, and both Regina and Zelena turned their heads.

Maleficent was standing behind them with a piece of Dragon scale in one hand and a very determined look on her face. And she wasn't alone. Lily was standing behind her. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and she looked sort of nervous.

"Hi," she said and smiled a little at Regina.

"Hello, Lily," Regina said as she rose from her seat. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lily nodded.

Regina looked behind Lily. "No Mulan today?"

"No, she's-"

"Mulan?" Zelena interrupted. "You're seeing Mulan?"

" _Zelena_!" Regina hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's fine," Lily half-chuckled and turned to Zelena. "Yeah, I'm seeing Mulan."

"Oh. Well that's really-"

" _Anyway_ ," Regina said, effectively cutting her sister off once more. "I think we better get started. Zelena, if you wouldn't mind..."

"You're kicking me out?" Zelena said amusedly.

"Yes, I am," Regina confirmed. "Glad that you're catching on so quickly."

" _Fine_ ," Zelena said and rolled her eyes. If she had her way, she would probably be present for the test.

But Regina had absolutely zero problems with kicking Zelena out of the castle today.

Zelena rose from her seat and headed towards the door. But before she left, she turned around and shot Regina a look that clearly said "I want to know the result".

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I like your sister, darling," Maleficent chuckled.

"Is that so?" Regina said flatly. "Well, then perhaps you should date _her_ instead."

"No thank you," Maleficent drawled. "I prefer brunettes."

"Oh yes?" Regina said.

"Okay, less flirting , more testing," Lily pointed out and rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely," Maleficent nodded. "You're right."

"Shall we head into the library?" Regina suggested.

"Excellent idea, darling."

They went into the library, and Maleficent laid the Dragon scale on the nearest table. Then she turned to Regina and Lily. "I'm afraid it's time, my darlings."

Lily chuckled. "It's fine, mum. Want me to go first?"

"I would prefer if _neither_ of you had to go first."

"I'll go first then," Lily said and rolled her eyes. "Where do you need to cut me?"

"Your palm," Maleficent said and looked a bit sick at the thought.

"Okay," Lily said lightly and walked over to her mother. She turned her palm upwards and waited.

Maleficent looked very uncomfortable as she patted her daughters cheek. "I'm very sorry about this, Lily."

"Mum, it's _fine_ ," Lily assured. "I'm a big girl, remember?"

Maleficent ignored that. "I hate this," she said plainly and reached within her pocket. She found a very small, silvery knife and the light reflected in the blade for a moment.

"The quicker you'll do it, the quicker it'll be over," Lily said and looked a bit amused. "Want me to count to three?"

"No!" Maleficent barked. "God, no!"

"Then for the love of god get it over with," Lily said and shook her head a little.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it," Maleficent said. Her jaw clenched as she brought the blade down to Lily's palm. Lily said absolutely nothing. She didn't even flinch when Maleficent punctured her skin with the knife.

But Regina didn't feel very good either when she saw Lily's blood on the blade and drip from the cut in her palm. The mother instinct in her took over for a few seconds, and she fought the urge to grab Lily and bring her as far away from the knife as possible.

A few drops of Lily's blood was dripped onto the waiting Dragon scale. Maleficent put the knife down as she flicked her wrist and left Lily's hand securely bandaged.

"I'm afraid I can't use magic to heal it," Maleficent said apologetic to her daughter. "It has to heal naturally. It's a part of the test."

"Don't worry, it's cool," Lily said and Regina saw how she flexed her fingers under the bandage and then winced a little.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," Maleficent said sincerely.

" _Mum_ ," Lily said and laughed. "Relax, will you? It's all good."

"No, it's not," Maleficent mumbled.

Regina took the opportunity to step forward. "My turn?"

"I wish it wasn't," Maleficent said and her jaw clenched.

"I can handle it," Regina assured.

" _I_ can't," Maleficent said and sounded a bit defeated.

Regina laughed. She found this to be possibly heart melting. Maleficent, the fierce Dragon, the fire breathing Dragon, the powerful sorceress, the woman who once took pleasure in hurting people now couldn't stand make a small cut in Regina's hand. _There was a time where she would have thrown me around or wrapped her fingers around my throat without thinking twice._

"And if you give me a moment to get back into it, I'll be happy to do it again if that's what you want," Maleficent said and looked a bit amused despite her frown.

"What?" Lily asked and frowned in confusion.

"Oh, nothing, honey. Regina was just thinking a bit too loud."

"I wasn't," Regina muttered and then quickly changed the subject. "Shall we get to it?"

"I suppose we have to," Maleficent said, looking uncomfortable once again.

Regina turned her palm upwards. "Go ahead."

But Maleficent didn't. Instead she lifted Regina's hand and kissed her palm lightly.

"You two are making me sick," Lily commented.

"Lily, I'm about to cut your mo- _Regina's_ skin. Give me this one," Maleficent said as she gently slid the pad of finger over Regina's palm.

"Stalling isn't gonna make it any easier," Regina said gently. "I think it's better if you just do it. Get it over with once and for all."

"You're right. And I hate when you are," Maleficent said, and then she was lifting the knife again. She slid the blunt side of it across Regina's palm.

Regina waited for Maleficent to turn the blade and make the cut into her skin, but nothing happened. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Mal.

"Could you... Close your eyes?" Maleficent said quietly. "I'm well aware that I am being ridiculous, but I can't bear you looking at me while I do this."

Regina flashed her a warm smile and then she closed her eyes.

"Thank you. Try and keep as still as you can."

"Alright."

Regina felt the blade against her palm again, but this time it wasn't the blunt side. She felt a sharp, burning sensation as the knife penetrated her skin. She made sure not to wince and make it any harder for Maleficent than it already was. Next she felt the warm blood drip from the cut in her palm, and then Maleficent was apologizing profusely.

Regina opened her eyes again and cupped her hand slightly to prevent the blood from soiling the floor further. "Shall I drip it onto the Dragon scale now?"

"Yes, and preferably fast so I can bandage that cut," Maleficent said. "Seeing you bleed makes me positively _sick_."

Regina chuckled slightly as she went over to the little round table and then turned her palm downwards so her blood could drip freely onto the piece of Dragon scale. Her palm burned, but she completely ignored it as she watched her blood drip onto the piece of Dragon scale.

"If Lily really is yours, it shouldn't be long before the test reveals it," Maleficent said. "Now come here so I can patch you up."

Regina shook her head and smiled as she walked over to Maleficent. The Dragon was frowning and she looked quite pale as she flicked her wrist and made a bandage appear on Regina's hand. "There. That's better."

"Maybe you should sit down, mum. You look kinda faint," Lily said and chuckled.

"Yes, well, I have just been forced to cut my daughters skin and then cut the woman I love. Forgive me if I'm not overly thrilled," Maleficent said tightly.

"The woman you _what_?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Maleficent first looked equally surprised, but then it dawned upon her. "Oh. I said that, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Regina confirmed.

"Damn it. Not how I planned on telling you," Maleficent groaned and rolled her eyes. "But now you know, so there's that."

"You... You _love_ me?" Regina said, completely stunned at the turn the conversation has taken.

"Yes I do," Maleficent said and smiled a little. "Do you mind that?"

"I-" No, she doesn't. How could she possibly have something against that? But she's definitely surprised. She hadn't expected Maleficent to.... _She's never said that to me before. Not ever._ Maleficent had definitely _tried_ in the past. In less and less subtle ways she had tried to either tell or show Regina how she felt about her, but Regina had always dismissed it. She had refused to hear it, and more than once she had taken of in anger when Maleficent had gotten too close to show affection. That's how their "relationship" had been in the past. Maleficent took a step forward, and Regina balked like a scared hose. She had been far, far too damaged ro return Maleficent's love.

But now...

"I... I lo-"

"Mum," Lily interrupted and touched Maleficent's shoulder lightly. "Look at that."

Both Regina and Maleficent turned their heads and looked at the Dragon scale on the table. Regina and Lily's blood had turned into purple flames that were now flickering merrily like a very strange bonfire.

Regina felt as though her stomach had been unplugged, and now it was her turn to feel a bit faint. _Well, if THAT isn't a crystal clear result, I don't know what is!_

Maleficent flashed Regina a little smile. "Congratulations, it's a girl?" 

"I'll say," Regina said a bit squeakily. She felt a bit lightheaded.

"Is this the part where I tearfully hug you?" Lily said a bit dryly.

Regina chuckled. "No hugs required."

Maleficent looked as though she would have liked if Lily really _did_ hug Regina.

"Well then," Lily said and laughed a little. "I suppose this means I've just gained a new brother. And a sister-in-law. And a niece. And an aunt."

"That would be correct," Regina said and cursed herself for feeling a bit emotional.

"And for so long I thought it was just mum and me," Lily said and shook her head a little.

"Yes, I.... I'm sorry it took your mother and I so long to guess the truth. Well, I suppose it's Zelena's fault, really. She was the one who guessed it first."

Lily chuckled again. "Then I suppose I have to thank her then. I'm glad I finally know the truth about where I come from."

"So are we," Maleficent smiled and slipped an arm around Regina's waist.

"I have to tell Mulan this!" Lily exclaimed. "I promised her to tell her the moment I knew. You guys don't mind if I...."

"No, of course not," Regina said for both of them. "Go and tell Mulan about it."

"I'll see you later," Lily smiled. "Both of you."

"Maybe we could finally have that dinner together?" Mal suggested. "Mulan too, if she wants to come."

"That sounds nice," Lily said and smiled again. "Bye, mum. Bye, Regina."

With that, the young brunette flashed both of them one last smile, and then she turned around and left the castle, most likely rushing to tell her girlfriend what they had just found out.

Maleficent gave Regina's waist a little squeeze. "Is it horrible that I really want her to call you mum?"

Regina chuckled. "I don't need her to do that. As long as she doesn't hate me."

"She definitely doesn't. So, the truth is out. Lily _is_ your daughter."

"Indeed. I'll need to get used to that."

" _And_ I made an accidential confession," Maleficent continued and wrinkled her nose slightly.

Regina laughed as she turned to her lover. "You sure did."

"And you didn't mind?" Maleficent asked.

"No," Regina said and smiled broadley.

"And you're not about to run for the hills either?"

"No, not that either."

"Good. That's good," Maleficent said and shifted slightly on her feet. She moved her arm away from Regina's waist and took Regina's un-injured hand in her own instead. "And is there... Anything you want to tell me?"

"I dont know.... Is there?" Regina teased lightly.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "Be nice. You might have forgotten how it was when you were my _sub_ , but I haven't-"

"I love you too," Regina said quickly before Maleficent could finish _that_ sentence.

"Good," Maleficent said and her arm slipped around Regina's waist once more, squeezing it slightly. "That was all I wanted to hear."

Regina chuckled softly and leaned into Maleficent's touch.

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued............** _

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late than never, eh?

" _ **S**_ o we have a daughter together," Regina said once more, just to get used to it.

"Oh yes," Maleficent said and chuckled. "Exactly as predicted."

Regina nodded a little. She would need a while to get used to that.

"Are you alright, my love?" Maleficent asked.

Regina's head snapped up at that.

"What, I can call you that now, can't I?" Maleficent asked and her blue eyes twinkled slightly.

Regina nodded again. "Yes, I suppose you can." She would need a while to get used to that as well. Maleficent had called her many things during their relationship, but never "my love". "Darling" and "little Queen" had been the Dragon's favorite. She'd had a pet name for every situation. "Little one" for moments when Regina felt particularly vulnerable. "Your Majesty" when Regina wanted to be in control and Maleficent gave her that control. "My darling" could be used in many different ways, Regina had found out along the way. It could be said with affection, but it could also be "my _darling_ ", and it usually meant "danger" for Regina when Maleficent used the pet name like that. "My _darling_ " so often meant that Regina was about to be punished for whatever "crime" she had committed. "Punished" in the "take off your clothes and get on the bed"-way.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina quickly looked up.

"Is everything okay?" Maleficent asked. "Does your hand hurt?"

"Oh," Regina blinked as she looked down on her bandaged hand. "No, I had actually forgotten about it."

"Lucky for you," Maleficent said with a pout.

Regina chuckled as she turned around to look at the Dragon. "It doesn't hurt, Mal. And cutting my skin was necerssary. Remember that."

"I know, I just wish that it hadn't been," Maleficent muttered.

"You're very sweet," Regina said spontaniously and chuckled.

Maleficent narrowed her blue eyes slightly. "Isn't that normally my line?"

"Perhaps," Regina said, offering a light shrug. "But there's nothing wrong with a little role reversal."

"That sounds kinky," Maleficent drawled and her blue eyes twinkled again.

Regina rolled her own eyes. "To you, everything sounds kinky, dear."

"Only when you're the one who's saying it," Maleficent insisted.

Regina very much doubted that, but she didn't voice it.

Maleficent grew serious once more and her arm slipped around Regina's waist. She squeezed a bit as she said: "we have a daughter together."

"Yes, we do," Regina confirmed and leaned into the touch. They indeed had a daughter together. And all because Regina's magic had gotten out of control one fateful night.

"I suppose we ought to be careful now," Maleficent mused, feigning seriousness, but Regina hear amusement bubble below the surface.

Regina turned her head to look at the Dragon. "What do you mean?"

"Well...." Maleficent gave Regina's waist another little squeeze. "Your magic got out of control once. Who says it couldn't happen again?"

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I seriously doubt that, dear. I've learned a lot about control since then."

"Are you quite sure about that?" Maleficent teased lightly. "I could be pregnant right now."

Regina laughed heartedly at that and shook her head once more. "Very funny, dear," she said as she effortlessly slinked out of Maleficent's grasp and went over to the little table where the Dragon scale was laying. The purple flames were still flickering merrily. It was quite beautiful, really. Regina briefly wondered how they were even supposed to extinguish those purple flames. Maybe they couldn't.

"What would you do if I were?"

"Beg your pardon?" Regina asked as her head snapped up once more.

"Pregnant," Maleficent clarified. "What would you do if I really were pregnant?"

"Well..." Regina turned away from the flames to look at Maleficent. "I would throw a ball to celebrate it."

"Really?" Maleficent asked.

"Mmm. After having formerly announced it at court," Regina said. "I believe that would be required now that I'm Queen. I would make an official statement to avoid any whispered rumors about you being in the _family way_."

"You'd do all that?" Maleficent asked softly.

"Of course I would," Regina confirmed and then chuckled slightly. "I'll throw Lily a ball if that what she wants. But I don't think she'd want that, though. I think a dinner is all she needs. And that's perfectly fine too. Better than fine."

Maleficent came closer and took her hand. "So it wouldn't be a problem for you if I were to get pregnant again?"

"No, of course not," Regina said and then tilted her head slightly. "Why do you ask? There isn't anything you want to tell me, is there?"

"No," Maleficent said and shook her head. "I'm just saying that our magic has always reacted very strongly when we're together, and if that somehow should result in...."

"I'd be happy," Regina quickly interrupted and gave Maleficent's hand a soft squeeze. "More than happy."

Maleficent seemed to visibly relax at that, and she returned the squeeze.

"You'll tell me though, right?" Regina asked.

Maleficent looked up. "Tell you what?"

"If you could feel that you really were..."

"Of course," Maleficent firmly assured and cupped Regina's cheeks. "You'd be the first one to know."

"Good," Regina said and smiled. That was all the reassurance she needed. Magic was magic, and then was no way of insuring that no "accidents" happened. _Protection_ against magic induced pregnancy didn't exist. There were ways to make sure that you _did_ get pregnant through magic, but it was a one way street. The opposite didn't exist.

"I love you," Maleficent said spontaniously.

Regina chuckled lightly. "You've grown quite fond of saying that haven't you?"

"Mmm," Maleficent said simply.

"I love you too," Regina said and marvels at how easy it is to say. She's no longer afraid that the world will collapse in on itself if she says those words.

Maleficent kissed her then, and Regina immediately returned the kiss with all her might, and it could very easily have lead to more if Maleficent hadn't broken the kiss and flashed Regina a rather teasing look.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"So, my darling," Maleficent said silkily. "What sort of relaxation can I offer you after the stress you've gone through recently? Some wine perhaps? More breakfast? Or a quick roll in the-"

"Hey!" Regina interrupted. She had just spotted Emma and Snow and Zelena coming through the door.

"Hello sister dear," Zelena said and smirked cheekily. "Did I hear something about a roll in the hay?"

"Yes," Maleficent said before Regina could deny. "But the offer didn't concern you."

Regina rolled her eyes while Snow blushed and Emma said something that sounded like: "tmi, ladies. TMI."

Ignoring that, Zelena said: "so? What did the test say?"

Regina silently counted to ten. She should have known that Zelena wouldn't have been able to wait to hear the result.

"Well, it said that Regina has gained a new title," Maleficent said amused.

"And what sort of title would that be?" Emma asked.

Maleficent moved her hands away from Regina's cheeks and took her hand instead. Then she smirked a little as she said: "mother of my child."

Now Zelena was grinning too as she looked at Regina. "So Lily really _is_ yours. Exactly like I said."

"Yes, yes, you were right and I was wrong. Do you want a formal, public apology from the Queen?" Regina asked and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'd rather have you repeat that," Zelena snickered.

"Not gonna happen." Regina said flatly.

Maleficent chuckled and squeezed Regina's hand. "I'd love to stay here and hear the rest of this conversation, but I'm afraid I pretty go and hunt down Zorro. I suppose he needs to hear the result as well. That bastard."

"Don't kill him," Regina warned.

"Not even a little bit? How about a quick nip of his wing?"

"No," Regina said and shook her head. "Queen's order."

"Oh?" Maleficent said and smirked. "Is the Queen giving me orders now? How _interesting_. Maybe I should ask her to do that more-"

Zelena coughed loudly.

Maleficent looked back at their "audience". "Could you make yourself scarce?"

"No," Zelena said. "This happens to be my _sister's_ castle. You can't throw us out."

"Very well. Try not to get too shocked then," Maleficent said positively flatly. Then she turned around and kissed Regina again.

And honestly, Regina couldn't care less about their "audience". This was her castle, damn it! She could do whatever she wanted. Including kissing Maleficent. Which was exactly what she did as she draped her arms loosely around Maleficent's neck. She was pretty sure that she could hear Zelena mutter something, but right now Regina couldn't care less about it. She was much too busy to care about it.

After a moment, Maleficent let go of her and said: "anyway, I better go out and find Zorro. See you later, my love." And with that she flicked her wrist and disappeared in thin air.

Regina shook her head slightly and tried to think about what else she was supposed to do today. Right now she couldn't remember. But there had been something. She was sure of that. Hmm. Oh right, she needed to get a hold of Tiana so they could schedule Regina's upcoming visit to Hyperion Heights. And... Regina frowned, wringed her brain for a moment. Then she remembered. Robin and Alice's wedding. Yes. She was in the middle of helping her niece planning her wedding.

"Is Robin busy today?" she asked Zelena. "She and I still have a bit to talk about regarding the wedding-"

"What did she call you?" Snow interrupted.

Regina's eyes shifted focus from Zelena to Snow. "Who did what call me?"

"Maleficent," Snow said. "What did she just call you before she left?"

"Oh. She said "my love"." Regina turned her attention back to Zelena. "So anyway, do you think Robin could-"

"She said that?"

Snow again. Regina turned her attention back to her former stepdaughter. "Said what, dear?"

"That she loves you? Did she say that?" Snow asked.

"Yes, she said that she loves me," Regina confirmed and looked back at Zelena. "I still need to know what Robin is thinking regarding the flowers. And Alice too for that matter. The flowers is the last thing we need to take care of-"

"Did you say it back?"

Regina gritted her teeth and silently counted to ten as she looked at Snow again. "Yes, Snow. I said it back. Now kindly stop interrupting me." The brunette turned her attention back to Zelena again. "Is Robin busy today or not?"

"I don't think so," Zelena said. "I think she's-"

"Oh my _god_!"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before she _again_ looked at Snow. "Is there something on your mind, Snow?"

"You love Maleficent?" Snow asked and her green eyes sparkled.

Regina sighed deeply. "Yes, dear. I love Maleficent. Maleficent loves me. Is this a third degree? An interriogation? Should I write a public statement?"

Snow scowled. "Stop trying to make it hard to be happy for you!"

"The only thing I'm trying to do, is planning my niece's wedding, and right now you are making it mighty difficult!"

"Well, judging by how fond you and Maleficent are of each other, maybe you should start thinking about planning _your_ wedding instead," Zelena innocently suggested.

Both Emma and Snow chuckled at that.

"Get out of here," Regina said flatly. It was very possible that she would murder someone if she heard one more wedding reference. It was bad enough that both Lily _and_ Zorro had thought that she and Maleficent were getting married....

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued........** _

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether to keep this as a oneshot, or continue it.


End file.
